Searching for Home
by Dextolan
Summary: ‘“Spencer Reid, the boy who went missing Saturday has been returned home after reports say he travelled alone to Virginia to meet his idol: writer and FBI agent David Rossi.” The camera turned from the reporter to a smiling man. ‘How are you feeling now he’s home, Mr Reid?’ Morgan switched off the TV. “The news is having a field day, Rossi.” “They don’t know the half of it.”’
1. Prologue

**((Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Uh oh... new story.**

**Just a few things to get clear, the story is a Rossi/Hotch, I don't think it dominates but it's present. (I just love Dave and Aaron being father figures to Spencer.) It's AU of course since Spencer will be four. **

**I've also been working on this for a while and have nearly 10 chapters written, waiting for proofing! Wooo!**

**I will be updating my other stories but they were boring me a little so I've been doing this instead. As for 'Collide,' If any of you follow that one, it is undergoing a bit of a renovation. You'll see soon enough.**

**I think that's it. Thanks for checking this out and enjoy.**

* * *

Rossi smiled smugly at the round of applause he received in response to his concluding speech. He'd worked on that final line for an hour at least, drafting and redrafting and twisting the rest of the seminar to lead nicely into his finale. There was an art to these sort of things and David Rossi was proud to say he was pretty good at it.

Rossi basked for another lingering moment in the impressed smiles and the claps descending in volume. He nodded his head to the students and went behind the desk set up for him on the stage. No longer of the same organised importance as they had been, Dave forwent the dividing folders and shuffled the photos, paper, and pocket-sized prompts into a pile and slipped them into his briefcase. One of the technicians disconnected his laptop from the projector and put it in the carry case for Rossi.

Dave looked up and watched the students ebb away, half heartedly counting and wondering if it was the biggest seminar he'd been a guest to.

A few of the older students and lecturers who had sat in on the seminar came up to him to impress upon him their own knowledge or just to thank him. Dave would rather they all just left rather than gloat to him or attempt to correct him.

"Mr. Rossi, sir?"

Dave shook the hand of a larger man who had consumed a minute of his time rigoursly divulging his knowledge of Charles Mason.

"Thanks," Dave said as the man walked away with a smug smile on his face, despite the fact that half of what he said was on the first page of Dave's book.

Dave shook another hand and started back to the desk to get his things when the same squeaky voice called his name. He glanced back and smiled at two students putting their copies of his book away. He looked around again but saw no sign of the voice only the heads of departing men and women, none of whom were looking at him. He frowned and was about to take his things and go when he felt something tug on his pant leg.

"Mr. Rossi! Ahem... sir?"

Dave frowned and looked down at where the voice had come from. His frown deepened to one he thought his partner would be proud of when he saw a little boy, perhaps four, stood before him. The boy was holding his pant leg in his two hands and he let go quickly when Dave looked at him, his arms going behind his back and a sheepish smile falling across his face.

The kid had a pale stripy green top on which was haphazardly tucked into a pair of brown, knee-high shorts. He could also see the kid's socks which oddly didn't match. They poked out over his lace-up shoes which were scuffed and coming slightly away from the soles.

"Hey, kid," Dave said, glancing up to see the hall was nearly empty. There seemed to be no-one waiting for the child.

"Where's your parents?" Dave asked. The boy's smile slipped and he looked down dolefully. Dave noticed then how astray the boy's hair was. There were curls and waves tucked into the fringe which seemed longer than the rest of the hair, the back was shorter but Dave could tell the wayward strands were just as messy when grown. He shook his head, focusing back on the boy's lack of supervision which should have been at the forefront of his mind.

"I came alone, sir."

"Alone?" Dave echoed. _To a presentation on profiling the typical narcissistic serial killer? A kid?_ Dave shook his head as the boy nodded, his autumnal brown eyes peeking up at him.

"Yes sir, I wanted to ask you a question," the boy said. He reached behind him and yanked a scabby old notebook from his back pocket. Dave wondered how the shorts held the book since they too seemed to be coming apart at the seams, a wavy strand of thread hanging down past the kid's knees.

Dave watched the boy thumb through the pages for a moment. He glanced around at the then empty hall and then back at the disheveled little boy. He could spare a few minutes.

"Uh..." Dave scratched the back of his head. He knelt down slowly and looked at the curious boy. "What's your name, kiddo?"

"Oh... I'm... Spencer." The boy nodded slowly as if cautious about sharing the information.

"Spencer?"

"Reid... I'm... it's Spencer Reid, sir."

"Well, it's good to meet you Spencer Reid."

* * *

Specer was smiling from ear-to-ear as he hurried around the back of his house. He tucked his notebook back into his pocket, careful of the pesky hole on the left side that had lost him a fossil hed found in the yard. He hopped up onto the plant pot he'd strategically placed outside the bathroom window, wobbling for a moment on the uneven surface. He glanced around to make sure no neighbours saw before squirrelling through the open window, wiggling his backside to get his hips through. Once in, the boy tumbled onto the closed toilet seat and after straightening himself he sat there for a moment, panting and willing the pain of the window-squeeze away.

When the throb in his ribs subsided, Spencer squirmed off the seat, his feet a good way off the ground. His father didn't have a stool for him to use to get up. It didn't really matter because his father hadn't taught him to use it. He did have the decency to buy him pull-ups but Spencer was the one who had to change out of them.

Spencer stopped at the door and glanced sadly back at the toilet, a sigh escaping him. Ashley had gotten him to go for real on the big toilet once. It took an hour since Spencer didn't know how to control it but Ashley had sat with him patiently and cleaned him up, buttoning his pants back up over the pull-up and high-fiving him.

He took his notebook out again and gave it a squeeze. Ashley had promised she'd teach him properly the next time she visited.

Spencer walked into the kitchen and paused. He looked down the hall and then through another door into the front room. No-one was home.

"Daddy?" he called a little apprehensively, praying his father wasn't back.

He didn't get and answer so he hurried down the hall toward the stairs where he'd hide his notebook inside his teddy bear. His daddy had torn Gary nearly in two after he got angry. Spencer had found some safety pins to keep the bear together, through much of his stuffing had been lost. Spencer kept his notebook inside Gary. Just in case.

As he tore down the hall, his eyes flicked past the door to the basement. He shut his eyes running straight past. He always closed his eyes when passing _that_ door.

He didn't want to see it. He didn't want to go down there.

* * *

Dave climbed into bed next to his husband, pulling his book with him as he raised the covers up. He opened the book and looked down briefly at the words before sighing. He forgot about the book, letting it fall in his lap as he looked at the opposite wall, deep in thought.

"What?"

Dave glanced to his right. Aaron had shut his case-files and was looking sternly at the older man.

"Hmm?"

"You've barely talked about your seminar. But I already know you did great so there's something else wrong," Aaron said. He folded his arms and his brows drew closer sternly.

Dave let out another sigh. "There was a kid there today," he said in a small voice.

Aaron frowned. "A kid? What, a student?"

Dave shook his head and looked over at his husband. "A _kid_, younger than Jack. He had to be four at least."

"What's a kid doing in a lecture like that?" Aaron asked, his gaze becoming less threatening.

Dave shrugged and dropped his book on the bedside table. "He had some interesting questions though. The first thing he asked was about the Scarsdale Skinner. He said, and I quote, 'psycholinguistics is an incredibly dynamic field and the fact your profile of his reading habits ultimately led to his capture...' I think he mentioned that he thought I was amazing but that's beside the point."

Dave stared at Aaron expectantly as his husband made an impressed face before grinning. "I'm impressed you managed to remember that," he said with a chuckle and Dave gave him a playful nudge.

"I must remind you the kid was four."

"Quite some kid then," Aaron said and Dave nodded.

"Quite some kid..."

* * *

**Ah, I bet you're wondering where this one is going. Unfortunately, from here it gets less rainbows and kittens and more... well... let's pretend the story is a car on its way home and suddenly it rolls off a cliff... prepare for that my friends.**

**Anyway, please review, I'd love to know what you think now, good or bad and I'll see you next time.**


	2. Chapter One

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Thank you all lot the support on the prologue, it was awesome to read everyone's reviews!**

**Since the last one wasn't technically a chapter, you're getting chapter one early.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

David Rossi was late. Aaron had left early to take Jack to school before going to work himself. Dave had insisted he was only 'resting his eyes.' That was until he'd opened them to 9:12 am flashing on his alarm and several missed calls from his husband.

So Dave half jogged through the bullpen, ignoring Morgan's sarcastic cheering. He slipped into his office, dodging Aaron's opening door.

He hunkered down into his desk and threw some papers in front of him just as his door was opened again. Aaron walked in with a slightly amused expression.

"What?" David asked as he looked up from his papers.

"I see you're busy."

"Very."

Aaron nodded and his lips turned up. "Just 'resting your eyes'?"

Dave looked back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Get outta here," he said playfully, waving Aaron away.

"I'll be sure not to mention your nap to Strauss."

"It wasn't- you son of a..." Dave shook his head at Aaron's back as he walked out, the click of the door cutting off his profanity.

He huffed and reorganised his papers, he had to actually work now.

He raised his pen just as his desk phone rang.

"Damn it."

Dave dropped the pen, reaching over his desk to grab the phone instead.

The voice on the other end didn't wait for him to confirm his presence and started rambling into Rossi's ear.

Dave scowled at the information. "Who?"

He waited and shook his head in confoundment.

"I'll... be right down then."

When David got down to reception he saw what the call had been about: A small child sat in a chair on the other side of the desk. He had his head low, a squalid copy of what Dave thought might be Dickens in his hands and a back-pack sitting at his feet. Although, as Dave stared he realised the kid's feet barely made it to the end of the chair, his shoes the only thing not nestled up on the leather seat.

Dave motioned to the child and the receptionist (who'd waved Dave over) nodded.

"Hello?"

The boy didn't react at first, his head buried in his book. Dave cleared his throat and the child startled. He looked up with squinting eyes, his curly bangs falling into his face. Dave recognised him, along with a pang of foreboding.

"Mr. Rossi Sir." The boy hopped out of his seat and brushed himself down, smiling awkwardly up at Dave who stared down at him.

"I know you don't I, kiddo?" Dave asked and the boy shifted his feet.

"Yes sir."

"And... where are your parents this time?" Dave muttered, realising this was the same boy as the one at his seminar.

Spencer looked around nervously before leaning close to Dave. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Dave looked at the boy

and then glanced back at the receptionist who was watching with unashamed nosiness.

"Sure you can," he whispered, putting his ear close to Spencer.

Spencer swallowed and took a deep breath before whispering, "I didn't tell daddy I was coming here."

Spencer pulled back and pulled his bottom lip nervously between his teeth.

Dave blinked, his stare going blank. He was sure he met this kid in Vegas. There had to be something missing from the story. So Rossi leaned forward and put a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"How about we have a... ah... a little chat?" he asked and to his surprise the boy nodded eagerly and grabbed hold of Dave's extended palm. He tucked his book under his arm and grabbed his backpack.

"Yes please, sir."

"Just... call me Dave, okay, kiddo?"

The boy nodded, unfazed by Dave's nervous hand squeeze. He really had no idea how to treat a child, but this one seemed to making it easy. He took the bag from Spencer, smiling. "What have you got in here?" Dave asked, puzzled by the weight.

Spencer smiled thoughtfully. "I got maps a-and food and um... Gary."

Dave nodded as he walked Spencer over to the elevator and pressed a button.

"Who's Gary?" Dave asked after a moment, still aware of the receptionist watching them.

"My teddy bear."

"Gary's a strange name for a teddy bear."

"Is it?" Spencer turned to look up at Dave, his expression so full of wonder that Dave just chuckled.

Spencer, still confused by the conversation looked instead at the elevator.

He stared at the big metal doors waiting for Dave to push them open and startling when they opened by themselves. Spencer shifted closer to Dave's side as he eyed the metal room in front of them.

"What's that?" he mumbled.

Dave looked down at Spencer and then followed his gaze to the elevator.

"What's what?"

"That metal box? Is it... Spencer bit his lip before whispering, "the tardis." His eyes were wide and curious and Dave chuckled as he shook his head.

He stepped into the elevator, pulling a slightly reluctant Spencer with him. He pushed the button and smiled down at the young boy. "It's an elevator. The doors shut-" Dave motioned to the closing doors. "Then a big piece of string pulls it up and down and stops on the floor you want to go on."

Spencer frowned as the elevator moved. "String can't be strong enough."

Dave rubbed the back of his neck and realised he was being outsmarted by a child. "Yea you're right. It's metal wire. Thick stuff. Strong too."

Spencer nodded, satisfied with that answer, and spent the rest of the ride up to the BAU watching the buttons flash as they ascended each floor.

The idea that the kid didn't know what an elevator sunk slowly into Dave's mind and he was going to ask the kid if he ever left the house when the doors opened on their floor.

Dave stepped out, glancing through the glass into the bullpen. He saw the majority of the team in the kitchenette and so he started walking the opposite way, down the corridor. He stopped in front of the hidden door into the bullpen, one that opened a few feet from the stairs to his office. He reached down and lifted Spencer into his arms.

The last thing he wanted was to be stopped now.

Spencer gaped around the bullpen as Dave hurried to his office. It was better than he could have ever imagined. There were lots of desks and lots of people at those desks working and chatting to one another. Spencer wondered, as he gripped onto Rossi's shoulder, what it would be like to be an adult and to work here. He could find Ashley on his own then.

Dave finally managed to shut his office door and he set Spencer down on his feet, handing the kid his bag back.

"Why are we being sneaky, Mr. Rossi sir?" Spencer asked, forgetting that he was meant to call him Dave.

"Because my boss is... do you know what a dragon is?"

Spencer nodded eagerly.

"Well my Boss is like a dragon. We don't want to wake the dragon, okay?"

Spencer nodded, solemnly this time, his face quite serious for a four-year-old. Dave sat on the couch and patted the space next to him.

"So, bambino, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, sir." Spencer stood with his hands behind his back, as if he were in the principals office.

"You said you didn't tell your dad. Did you take a trip here? Is he nearby?"

Spencer bit his lip and shook his head. Dave was about to question it when Spencer suddenly grabbed his leg. He looked down into the boy's desperate eyes.

"Please sir, I need your help to find someone."

Dave picked Spencer up slowly, sitting him down next to him. "Did you lose someone? Did you lose you Dad? Because I'm sure we can find him somewhere around."

Spencer shook his head vehemently and Rossi noticed the tears filling his eyes. Spencer got on his knees, his hands clasping together and his bottom lip trembling.

"I ran away from home," Spencer said and he pointed to his discarded bag. "I got lots of buses and I caught the subway and I had to pretend to be with people but I was all alone a-and I was scared... a-and I just...I just wanted to see you 'Cus you find people!" Spencer gasped out a breath and sobbed as soon as he had more oxygen. Dave reached forward, unsure how to comfort the boy. Spencer wiped his tears away quickly and took another deep breath before looking up at Rossi. "M-My sister went missing. Daddy said sh-she's fine b-but I haven't s-seen her and-"

"Hey, Dave, Jess called, she'll have Jack Wed- Dave?"

Spencer and Dave looked up suddenly as Aaron walked in and spencer quickly slid back onto his backside and rubbed his face. Dave opened his mouth to speak but couldn't find the words.

Once he cleaned away the tears, Spencer dropped his head and mumbled a "sorry, sir," in the most repressed little voice.

Hotch looked between Rossi and Spencer before cementing his scowl on his partner. "Who is this, Agent Rossi?"

Dave finally found his voice and he put a hand on Spencer's shoulder. "This special young man is Spencer Reid."

Aaron frowned at the name. "How did he get here?"

"I'm..." Dave looked down at the child. Spencer still had his head bowed but he was looking at Dave in the corner of his eye. "I'm not sure. I think... maybe we should all have a talk."

Aaron nodded. "Conference room. Are you okay, buddy? Need a drink? Food?"

Spencer looked up slowly into Aaron's kindly face and he managed a watery smile.

"I'm fine, thank you, sir. I just n-need Mr. Rossi's help."

"Well come with us into the room where we help people. It has a round table and a TV."

Aaron offered his hand out to the boy who looked at Dave as if for permission.

"I'm right behind you, kiddo."

With that Spencer took Hotch's hand.

* * *

**Are things getting clearer? No? Good ;D **

**I like a good slow build, I promise things will all be revealed you just have to keep reading.**

**Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you thought.**

**See you soon (hopefully in a week.)**


	3. Chapter Two

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Thanks for all the support. Here's chapter two.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

The team stared at the boy who barely rose higher than the table from where he was sat. Dave had given the kid his chair as he disturbed the team's lunch.

"Rossi, why have you brought in a kid?" Morgan scowled at the Italian. The kid glanced at him and Morgan felt his expression fall a little, and he attempted to smile at the boy. Dave just shrugged and looked down at Spencer who was cowering now.

"He came to me."

"From where?"

The small boy licked his lips nervously, his eyes darting to JJ and staying there for a moment before falling to his lap. He didn't like the way some of the adults looked at him.

JJ caught the gaze and looked at the boy piteously.

"Vegas," muttered Dave as JJ walked up to Spencer.

Morgan barked out a laugh but Dave continued to look sincere and his smile fell. "You can't be serious? The kid tell ya that?" he said.

Dave shook his head. "Yes, but I knew. He was at a seminar I spoke at last month, which was in Vegas. Bambino isn't lying."

While they talked JJ knelt beside the chair and reached a hand forward gingerly. She brushed the boy's fringe from his face and he jolted upright, flinching away from her touch.

JJ held up her hands and the boy looked embarrassed. He rubbed his cheek as if to brush off the blush blooming there.

"What's your name, sweetie?" JJ asked as Spencer wiped his other cheek. He looked into JJ's eyes and she felt her own breath catch in her throat at the sight of his soulful brown eyes.

"Spencer," the boy whispered.

"-Reid," Dave added before turning back to Aaron and pursuing te argument they'd started. "What else could I have done, Aaron? Security called me. They were gonna call the police. The kid obviously came for something."

"He looks five, Dave, what could he come for? At that age Jack would only think of leaving home if...if I don't know, Spider-Man was making an appearance. And if it was Jack I would want the police to find him," argued Aaron.

"He's not... he's the kid I told you about, the one after the seminar," Dave said, choosing his words carefully. He saw the kid watching him.

Spencer shifted uncomfortably and made a small noise to catch their attention. It seemed to do the trick when they all turned to look at him. "I-I... I'm four actually."

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose but smiled genuinely at Spencer so as not to upset him.

"That's insane," Morgan whispered, scowling at Aaron and then Dave.

"Why did you leave home, Spence?" JJ asked, still kneeling in the position beside Spencer. The boy blinked bewilderedly at the nickname: no-one had called him that. He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them and bit his lip hard.

_If dad finds out you're dead,_ he thought. But he'd come so far.

"I wanted Mr. Rossi's help," he said in a shaky voice. He tried to keep his head high but his fingers still twisted around in his lap. "I can't tell anyone else," he added, quieter this time; less sure of himself.

JJ put her hand on his knee which she noticed was rather bony but continued to smile at him.

"You know we all work for the FBI, sweetheart. We can _all_ help you."

"B-but..." Spencer trailed off as images of his father's angry face filled his mind. If he told them all... he would never leave _the_ _room_ again.

Rossi let out a sigh and finally turned his attention back to Spencer. "It must be really important if you came all the way here," he said. Spencer nodded slowly. "You said it was about your sister?" Again, the boy gave a minute nod. "Why couldn't you tell your parents?"

Spencer stared at Dave with sad eyes and he wet his lips. "I need _you_ to help me," he said forcefully.

"Did you tell your parents you were coming to see me?"

Spencer shook his head.

"Do you know where they are?"

"They... daddy's at work."

"What about your mummy?"

Spencer turned his head down and just shrugged.

Dave exchanged a concerned glance with his partner who also looked troubled.

JJ's hand was back on Spencer's knee and she gave it a reassuring squeeze. "So you came all alone?"

"Yea," whispered Spencer. He raised his head a little and Dave saw the tears reflect with the lights. "Please Mr. Rossi. No-one listens to me." He took a deep breath and started to explain calmly what he'd been stuttering out in Dave's office. "M-my half-sister went missing. Daddy doesn't believe me but I know she's gone. Y-you said a-at that seminar that you find victims a-and missing people. I thought... I thought you'd help _me_ too."

Dave looked at the boy's serious expression and he slowly dropped himself down into a chair. "You're a complex kid, I'll give you that."

"Ooo, lunch hasn't even started, what am I missing?"

They all turned their heads to the back door where Garcia had entered. She was wearing a turquoise dress with a ruffled hem, a navy cardigan with an embroidered cat, cat ears to keep her hair off her face and knee high socks (with cat ears also) and a pair of pink heels.

Spencer looked her way and his mouth fell open in awe of her colourfulness. He liked her.

Garcia also saw Spencer and her mouth opened and shut and she pointed wildly.

"Which of you have blessed me with a new godchild!? And it can't be JJ cus it's not blonde!"

Dave cleared his throat and straightened up from where he'd been talking to Spencer. He put a hand on the boy's shoulder not realising how badly he flinched. "This is Spencer Reid," he said. He narrowed his eyes a little and spoke his next sentence slow and purposefully. "He's come here from Vegas. Could you get your laptop?"

Garcia frowned and looked from the boy to Rossi then back again. She nodded slowly, her frown still firmly in place. "I'll be back in a second. Um... oh, nice to meet you, hunny bun." She turned and clicked out of the room as fast as she could in heels. Spencer watched her go with a frown of his own, wondering what had made the colourful woman leave. Before the boy could ponder it further, Rossi turned his chair so they were facing.

He glanced at the team, sending some kind of eye signal because they all moved back and stopped staring.

Dave smiled assuringly. "What's your sister's name, Spencer?" he asked.

"Ashley. Her mummy was married to my daddy before he met my mummy," Spencer explained his chest puffing out as he used his grown up voice.

Dave nodded, pretending not to notice when Garcia walked in, quietly this time, sitting down at the table where their backs were turned. Morgan and Emily walked behind her and watched as she started to type.

"How old is she?"

"She's twenty-two, nearly twenty-three," Spencer said with a smile. His small hands were less wayward; instead they were gesturing different things as Spencer spoke. Dave couldn't help liking the kid.

Rossi raised his eyebrows. "Much older than you. You said her mummy 'was,' does she not have a mummy anymore?" Dave asked.

Spencer sighed sadly but nodded. "There was a carbon mon...mon...o-oxide leak at her mummy's apartment when Ashy was backpacking. Daddy helped sort it out."

"Did he?" Rossi asked in a cool voice.

"Yea... Ashley doesn't like daddy. But she always visited _every_ two weeks. A-and she hasn't been back in... forty-three days."

Rossi took in the information slowly and gave Spencer serious looks so the kid knew he was on the same page.

"Rossi? Um, you should see this."

Dave glanced at Garcia who had her laptop turned his way. Emily and Morgan had moved but were watching Spencer almost suspiciously while Aaron and JJ leaned over to finish what they'd been reading on the laptop.

Spencer looked too and he swallowed thickly.

"Kid's been missing since Saturday," Morgan said as Dave read the digital missing persons poster with Spencer's face on. It was currently Wednesday.

"Your daddy's been worried sick, pumpkin," Garcia said, looking at Spencer with a sympathetic smile. Spencer looked away and sniffed.

Aaron pressed himself closer to Dave as he read over his shoulder.

"There's an interview with his father, William Reid."

Garcia clicked on it and threw it onto the tv screen which Dave still had no idea how she did it.

A man in his late forties came on screen with a grim expression. He glanced back before a question was asked and his brown eyes found the camera lens.

He nodded along to some questions.

"He doesn't normally go out so I would be surprised if he's run away but..." the man seemed to choke down a sob and he pressed a finger to his lips.

"His mother passed away a year ago. If someone out there has him please let him come home. He's all I have."

"Well," Morgan said when the video stopped. He put his hands on his hips and smiled at Spencer.

"Looks like we're going to be taking someone home."

Dave saw the way the boy's face drained suddenly. His hands went back to their nervous fidgeting.

"Derek, why don't you take Spencer to your desk for a little while, so we can look more into this," Dave said and he winked at Spencer who was suddenly beaming back at him.

"Um..." Morgan glanced around the room before his eyes landed on Spencer. "Sure. Come on, kid. Do you like YouTube?"

"What's a YouTube?" Spencer asked and Morgan laughed, offering the boy his hand and helping him slide off the seat.

"I think your pal Dave has also asked that question."

Dave scowled at Derek, his one eye narrowed as he watched them leave. He softened his expression when Spencer turned and offered him a wave. He waved back, a little too awkwardly.

"This is..." JJ sighed and sat further into her chair. "-Strange."

"How did he get here?" Garcia muttered, flicking through some stay news articles each amplifying Spencer's disappearance to proposterous heights; one local paper already claimed him to be murdered. Garcia shook her head and opted into looking back at the police report instead.

"It _has_ been four days," Emily pointed out. The time seemed to fit, it would take over a day to get from one end of the country to the other, and owing to the circumstances it was no surprise Spencer took a little longer. JJ blinked dumbly at nothing as the monumental facts of the situation hit her.

"But he's... he's basically a toddler!" JJ said finally, her eyes still bulging with disbelief. Micheal was Spencer's age and she couldn't fathom the idea of her own son travelling to Vegas alone.

Dave stood and walked to his partner who was looking down into the bullpen at the boy. Aaron had a finger to his lips, another brushing his chin thoughtfully. Dave knew what Aaron was thinking.

"Did you hear what he was saying about his sister?"

Aaron nodded, glancing briefly Dave's way.

Emily looked over at the two. She had her arms folded in exasperation while her mouth opened to start an argument. "But he's a kid. He doesn't understand, his sister is an adult," she said.

Dave turned to Garcia. "Can you look his sister up?"

"Already did, sir."

Garcia poked some buttons and a photo of a young woman popped up on the TV screen. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes like her little brothers.

"Ashley Knell," Garcia said, pulling up tabs of social media. "Her mum died when she was seventeen and she stayed with her grandmother until she was eighteen and she went to college until she was twenty-one. She's taken several jobs but it looks like she travels."

"Nice," mumbled Emily as she looked up at the pictures from the young woman's instagram. One was of a pastel blue sea and another was deep within some tropical mountains.

"Can I retire?" JJ asked, grinning back at Aaron who wasn't paying much attention. He was still watching Spencer who was sat in Morgan's chair, holding tight as Morgan spun him around. Aaron felt his lips turn up slightly at the grin on the boy's face.

"She also has a YouTube channel."

Garcia clicked on a video and Ashley came on the screen.

"Hi, guys! I'm back from Turkey! Honestly, one of the most beautiful places I've been so far. I'll have the vlog up soon. But today-"

Garcia paused the video. "She has three-hundred-and-eighty thousand subscribers."

Emily let out an impressed whistle, scanning some of the comments on the video.

"Her last instagram post was yesterday," Garcia added, a sad look crossing he face, her glasses lighting up blue as she pulled up Ashley's facebook and twitter.

"Looks like she updates regularly," JJ added, peering at Garcia's screen.

They looked toward Rossi who pressed his lips together.

"Alright. I still think the kid's remarkable but maybe he doesn't understand this."

* * *

William Reid walked up the stairs slowly, his hand resting heavily on the banister. The police were arriving with more questions and likely a search for any clue that may lead to his son's location.

William stood in front of his son's bedroom door. He pushed it open, ignoring the squeak of the hinge and stepping into the box room.

He glanced around at his sparse surroundings. He wondered if the cops could tell that Spencer's bed was rarely used. He'd hidden some things in the basement before they arrived but they'd only be interested in Spencer's room.

There was a small bookcase along the right wall, only partly decorated with old kids' books and a few of Diana's poetry books. The bed was on the opposite wall, a thin single bed, not high off the ground, the sheets a tartan green, tucked under the mattress and garnished with a single white pillow. There were no stuffed animals. But William knew Spencer had one. He made a face when he recalled the disgusting old bear Diana had given Spencer. William had torn the animal apart once but Spencer still carried around the mangled disgrace of a bear.

William knew the kid had his bear.

_Spencer doesn't deserve them_, William reminded himself as he took in the absence of teddies. He certainly didn't deserve the ratty bear he had. The police had asked if anything was taken, like a toy or a blanket and they seemed surprise when William said no, confirming that the room actually looked that bland normally. William had to right his statement when he recalled 'Gary' the bear and he'd chuckled after making a face, stating that the bear was a poor example of a toy since Spencer had practically destroyed him. The officers seemed to understand, their own kids having stuffed animals killed by 'love.'

There was a rug in the middle of the floor. A circular blue one: having resided in William's office in it's past life.

William glanced around the room, satisfied that apart from the lack of childhood joy, the room was unsuspicious.

_That's one child, _he thought bitterly, shutting the door behind him as he started toward his own room.

He twisted his hands together, pressing firmly into the creases on his palm. He tried to keep the thoughts of the worst case scenario from his mind.

He was terrified. It helped that he was anxious, the police melted into his hands. He'd even had a few calls from friends at several law offices offering their own services and giving their sincere concern over his missing son.

He imagined what they were saying at his own firm. Rachel, the receptionist, would likely be whispering to the other female workers about '_poor, Mr. Reid. First his wife and now the little boy.'_

_'Oh, I know.'_

_'The poor man can't get a break.'_

William half-smiled at those thoughts.

He got to his room and walked to the side closest to the window.

William sat on the edge of his side of the bed. It was the one curtesy he had for his late wife. He didn't touch where she once slept.

William stretched out his feet across the floorboards, pushing his toes into a sharp joining of two pieces. He hoped his son had been kidnapped. Perhaps they wouldn't find him. It wouldn't be so much of a problem to him. An inconvenience, yes, but it was better than the idea that Spencer had... run away. There would be less questions.

William swallowed thickly, his fingers going numb as he lay them on his bedside table. The kid could do so much damage.

William inhaled deeply, focusing his eyes the table and his next task.

He reached into his drawer, carefully pressing his fingers down on one end of the wooden panelling until the other end lifted. William tucked his nails under the wood and lifted it, placing it carefully on his bed. He looked back at the draw where a silver laptop, decked in dozens of faded stickers, and an iPhone (it's screen cracked from top to bottom) lay. William picked up the phone, pressing the button and unlocking it quickly. He had unlocked it to himself a while back.

He ignored the photo of his son and daughter on the background of the phone and touched the Instagram app.

As it loaded he glanced over his shoulder, his eyes twitching on the open door for a moment.

He turned back to the app, a photo of some stereotype of a beach looking back at him. He sighed scrolling through and liking a few before heading to the profile. He scanned messages, made sure everything was in order.

He pressed the plus at the bottom of the screen and selected an old photo from the phone's albums, his daughter standing one foot in the sand the other in the sea. He applied a generic filter and a few hashtags that he just copied from another post.

He paused again, looking around, feeling as if he was being watched. He slowly turned back to the phone and hit share. He closed the phone and slid it back into the cabinet, reaching back and slipping the wood back into place and replacing some of his things back in the drawer.

He stood up, sighing deeply as he straightened his pants.

He had to keep things running smoothly. Spencer or no Spencer.

* * *

**Another chapter done! Sorry! Updates are being proofread so you'll have something more soon!**

**Please review, hearing what you guys think means a lot.**

**See you soon.**


	4. Chapter Three

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Chapter three is here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aaron carried Spencer onto the jet. The kid was a slow walker. He'd noted how occasionally he'd stutter in his steps and he'd look at the floor and hurry on again.

Hotch wondered what he'd find if he was to lift the boy's pant leg, he suspected an older injury from the way the kid stood.

He also knew what was puffing up the kids pants. He was wearing some kind of protection. Sure the kid looking young, but a four-year-old shouldn't still be in them. Aaron hoped there was some kind of explanation but he didn't mention it to the kid, not wanting to upset him.

He didn't look bad for a kid on the run for nearly five days. It made Aaron's mind whirl at the thought of how Spencer had got to them. The buses, the subway, the walking, Christ the kid was smart. Especially with a map.

Aaron let the kid down when they were onboard but he didn't move.

Aaron cleared his throat and Spencer looked up at him nervously. "Go ahead, Spencer," he said.

Spencer looked back at the plush interior and he took a slow step forward.

"I-is this Mr. Rossi's?" he asked quietly, his curious eyes darting around the flashy jet.

Aaron chuckled and Spencer turned and looked at him with a frown. "No," Aaron said. He smiled at the kid. "This belongs to the FBI, Dave wishes it was his though."

Spencer thought about it for a moment. It made sense that such a big branch of law enforcement would have their own planes to take people in but... spencer had never been on one. He thought that people had to sit on the floor. His mum told him planes were dangerous. She said that powerful people had planes and that they could watch us from the sky, monitor everything we do. Spencer didn't like when she talked about things like that. Besides this plane was nice, and after another quick glanced spencer was sure he hadn't seen a camera.

Spencer nodded at Aaron's explanation and walked inside, looking around for a place to sit. He knew he was being brave. His lips curled up slightly: Ashley would be so proud of him.

He saw a window seat that looked wonderfully sheltered and he wandered toward it. He looked back at Aaron who was following, waiting for Spencer to sit down to put his go-bag in the overhead. Spencer paused in the isle, he turned, feeling pretty courageous, and looked at Aaron curiously.

"Why do you call him, Dave?"

"Uh-"

"You call everyone else by their surnames, cus I know Miss Prentiss and Miss Garcia aren't actually called Prentiss and Garcia," Spencer explained to an increasingly flummoxed Aaron. The boy hopped into the seat by the window and glanced out. "But you call Mr. Rossi by his first name."

Spencer looked back at Aaron then he smiled nervously. "Am I allowed to sit here?" he asked.

"You can sit wherever you like. And um... well, me and Mr. Rossi are quite close. We live together."

Spencer blinked at him for a moment before he swallowed thickly. "Okay," he murmured.

He hadn't realised Mr. Rossi was gay. His daddy always taught him of what a sin it was to be gay. Spencer had always nodded along with him and when he'd argued that it didn't make sense because love wasn't always just a man and a woman, well, he'd spent two days down in the basement.

"That's okay, isn't it?" Aaron asked as he sat opposite Spencer. The boy didn't look at him but he nodded.

Aaron narrowed his eyes. "Did someone tell you it wasn't?"

Spencer's eyes darted up before he shook his head.

"You're sure."

"Yes, sir."

"Call me, Aaron."

Aaron looked over at the door and watched Dave and Emiky walk in. Morgan followed promptly after, buckling in and raising his headphones over his head.

Spencer watched him do it, wondering why the agent was covering his ears.

"Doe that agent man not like listening?" he asked. Dave looked at him as he found a seat beside the boy.

"Huh?"

Spencer pointed to Morgan and then made the motion of putting headphones on. "What are they?"

Dave stared at the boy as if he'd grown another head.

"They're headphones, buddy," Aaron said, offering a smile to Spencer. He glanced at Dave, his eyes saying a thousand words, but mostly to sit down and stop staring.

Spencer pursed his lips and nodded slowly, still unsure.

"He listens to music through them," Aaron added and Spencer's eyes grew wide.

"Oh... wow," the boy said. He turned to look out the window his eyes growing even wider as he stared down at the ground and at all the little people walking around, directing other planes in.

Aaron watched him with a hooded brow. How did the kid know about sexuality -in a poorly hidden attempt at concealing his unease- yet not know what simple things like headphones were? Aaron relaxed his scowl and felt his palm curl around the arm rest instead as he watched Spencer's wide-eyed curiosity, the kid having both hands against the jet window. Spencer's father seemed to have a few things to answer for.

Dave leaned forward, glancing at Spencer as he did before putting a hand up to shield his mouth.

"He didn't know what an elevator was earlier," he muttered. He shared a concerned look with Aaron before they both looked at the boy.

Dave leaned forward further. "I don't think he's ever been on a plane either."

* * *

They landed a few hours later. Dave's suspicions were confirmed. Spencer had started to panic when the plane was airborne and he'd taken Spencer's seat and sat the kid next to Aaron. Spencer calmed down after a little while, finding his voice again to ask questions. Each time they tried to talk about Spencer's father the boy seemed to expertly direct the conversation away. Even after Emily asked if he missed his father, Spencer simply mumbled something before asking how many people they rescued.

When they landed Spencer was asleep and Aaron had to lean over to wake Spencer up.

They had an SUV waiting, Spencer sitting with Emily and Aaron in the back seats. They were escorted to the station by two police cars.

When they arrived Aaron, Dave and Emily got out and shook hands with what looked to be the sheriff. Morgan glanced at Spencer and smiled as the boy fumbled with an old looking teddy bear in his bag.

"Who's that?"

Spencer startled, pushing his teddy bear back inside his bag. He looked nervously at Morgan and was surprised to see a half-smile on the agent's face. Spencer decided to test the waters.

"Gary," he mumbled, pulling out Gary's head to show the agent.

Morgan chuckled at the sight of the slug-eyed teddy bear. It was dirty and it's facial features seemed to be falling apart. At least it had two eyes, but one was most definitely lower and bigger than the other.

Spencer, looking slightly offended, stuffed Gary away.

"Oh no, kid," Morgan said with a cough to stifle his laugh. "S'just a good name."

Spencer's hands paused on the zip and he raised an eyebrow at Morgan. "Really... ya think so?"

"Sure. Most kids call their toys names like... Mr. Bear... or Beary. Gary's a pretty cool name."

Spencer beamed and gave a quick and proud little nod. He felt a bit better. "Thanks."

Morgan glanced back out the window and smiled. "How about we go see your old man?" He turned back to Spencer and saw the boy was no longer smiling. He was gripping his bag and his mouth was set in a hard line. But he still nodded.

Morgan got out of the car and helped Spencer out. Rossi was waving them over So Derek slammed the door behind the short four-year-old and started off in their direction.

Morgan held Spencer hand and he noticed how the boy trembled as he wandered after them, his eyes hooded and staring at the floor.

He didn't mention it but he knew something was off. He followed the others inside and they were led past the reception area to a bull-pen similar to the one at the bureau.

As they walked into the large bull-pen Morgan saw a man pacing by a desk, his hand supporting his chin as he walked back and forth thoughtfully.

"Mr. Reid?" one of the escorting officers reached out and pulled William from his trance with a hand on his shoulder.

"The agents are here with your son."

William stopped pacing and his eyes turned on the agents, stopping briefly on them before dropping down to Spencer. His sharp gaze made the boy shift his feet, his eyes falling abruptly the ground. William took a deep breath, preparing for a show of affection, despite the pot of anger inside him boiling over.

Spencer looked up anxiously, clutching his lip between his teeth.

He found his father's eyes but looked down again quickly at the sight of them.

To his surprise he heard a deep sigh of relief. He glanced back up to see his father smiling.

"Oh, Spencer, thank god you're okay."

William Reid staggered forward and opened his arms out for his son.

Spencer stared at him for a long moment. He glanced back at Rossi then back at his father.

"Daddy?" Spencer whispered, still waiting for the shouts. He slowly released Morgan's hand and shifted his backpack a little. His dad looked... happy.

William nodded, smiling almost painfully wide. He closed the distance between them and raised the boy into his arms, squeezing him tightly. Spencer gasped at the sudden action but he felt a sudden warmth flood him and he just closed his eyes.

Spencer let his father hug him as he lay limp, his mind tying to figure out what it all meant.

"Thank god you're safe. I've been so worried!"

Spencer blinked, coming back to himself, he pulled back to look seriously at his father. "You have?" he whispered and William laughed.

"Yes! Don't ever leave like that again. I... I love you so much."

A tear slipped down Spencer's face and suddenly he was gripping his father back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, smiling into his dad's shirt. "I love you too!"

Emily felt a smile spread across her face. She felt relived. Maybe the kid truly had just left his father to meet Dave. A story she had no doubt the news would dig into. She'd been worried the kid had run away from something.

William pressed a kiss to his son's head and looked over at the four agents standing across from him. The officers were muttering about closing the case.

"Thank you," he said, hugging Spencer to him. "I haven't slept since he went missing. If you hadn't..." William didn't finish his sentence, he just ran a hand up Spencer back.

"It was your son who found us," said Morgan. He eyed William suspiciously as the man nodded.

"I-I was told about that. I'm sorry if he caused trouble."

Dave shook his head, stepping forward with a smile. "No trouble at all."

William watched Rossi (as if sizing him up) and extended his hand toward him. "You must be David Rossi," he said as Dave took the hand.

"I am. Quite the kid you've got there."

William glanced at Spencer who was still hugging him, beaming up like a little ray of sunshine.

"Yea, he does nothing for my nerves though," said William with a laugh and Dave chuckled too. William shifted Spencer so they were face to face. "You should have asked if you wanted to meet Mr. Rossi so much."

William looked back at the agents. "He never stops talking about the FBI, especially you Mr. Rossi. I blame his mother for getting Spencer into the 'David Rossi fan club.'"

Aaron snorted, quickly putting himself back into SSA mode. "We're just glad he's home safe," he said.

Spencer felt a sickly feeling of dread grumble inside him. That's not why he left... Ashley was still missing.

"Ashey-?" he started and William's eyes were instantly back on him but he was still smiling.

"Is travelling, champ. She sent you a letter on Monday." William sighed and ruffled Spencer hair. "She's coming back for her birthday, we're taking her bowling remember?"

A surge of relief passed across the agents' faces. The stories seemed to line up now; they'd made the right assumptions.

Spencer pouted but didn't argue further. He was already having great luck with his father's mood, there was no point in pushing him over the edge.

"Can I take him home now?" William asked, still smiling affectionately at his son.

"You might want him checked out," said one officer, his hand falling on William's shoulder.

William nodded and stood up, turning back toward the agents. "How _did_ my son get all the way to the FBI headquarters?" he asked.

Morgan scowled at the glint in William's eyes, it made him slightly uncomfortable. It reminded him of something. The others didn't pick up on it.

"I got the bus, daddy," Spencer said with a grin. "I can show you later. I got six buses and then I took the subway."

William looked down at his son before smiling himself. "Guess I'll be hiding my maps from now on then."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up in a few times because I'm too excited.**

**See ya soon.**


	5. Chapter Four

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Just a warning, this chapter gets very dark very quickly. There will be child abuse in the early scenes so if that's not for you I suggest you skip to the end (I'll give a run down in the closing A/N what has happened.**

**So, I just watched the promo for the finale of Criminal Minds. I'm seeing a lot of hate about 'poor reid' but if I'm being honest I'm so happy! Call me a sadist but I just love when Reid's in trouble. (Hence why I write so much FanFiction on it.) although, I live in the UK, and the first episode of season 15 just came out... it's gonna take some catching up.**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

William was able to take Spencer home with a smile still on his face. He didn't speak in the car and neither did his son, they just watched the police car escorting them home.

William didn't help Spencer out of the car but he didn't need to, the kid had already unbuckled and was following gingerly after him.

William waved the officers goodnight and took Spencer's hand in his. Spencer stared at his father's white knuckles as they grew more stark and the pressure around his hand built up.

Spencer looked up, his smile faltering. "I have the maps, daddy. I can still show you, just like you asked."

William kept his eyes on the police car, smiling toothily and pushing two words through his gritted teeth, "shut it."

Spencer felt his heart drop a little and he flexed his slowly reddening fingers.

Spencer tugged his hand as the police started to turn from the house, William still smiling their way. Spencer whined when William squeezed tighter.

"Ow, d-daddy, you're hurting me," he whimpered. William dropped the hand that had been waving off the officers and he turned his head down toward his son.

Spencer's throat twitched with a gulp at the almost deranged look about William.

"Oh, I'll hurt you," he hissed and before Spencer could register the threat he was being tugged inside the house by William's painful grasp.

"Ow, please."

William released the boy and slammed the door shut.

"I didn't want to do this," William said as he slowly locked the door. Spencer took a nervous step back, his hands embracing each other as he watched his father pull the key back out. He then fiddled with the bunch and unveiled the key with the three sharp prongs, carved that way from forceful turns in locks. Spencer felt himself start to shake at the sight of it and he glanced toward the open basement door.

"Dad-"

"You involved the FBI."

Spencer heard the coldness in the man's voice and he trembled convulsively. He slowly removed his backpack, nudging it under the bureau behind while his dad had his back to him. He didn't want Gary getting hurt again.

"I'm sorry," Spencer whispered and he was answered with a low, dark laugh.

"Sorry!?"

William turned suddenly and lunged for Spencer. The boy tried to turn but William grabbed his forearm and dragged the sharp key down the boy's unblemished face.

Spencer yelped loudly at the burning pain sprouting across his face and reached up to clutch his cheek.

"You can't..." he wailed, pressing his fingers to the sensitive skin, wondering if it had cut. "The police will see, daddy. I-if they come back."

William snarled at that and dove the key forward, catching it between the boy's too-slow closing eyelid. The house became a wolf's den for a brief moment, growls and howls of pain filling the space.

Spencer moved his hand up his face to his eyes where his vision was suddenly blurred and an intense burning had started. It was like a fire within his eye.

William drew the key back into his palm and pressed it to the skin there.

Spencer was crying, his hand now bloody from the open wounds on his face. It hurt to cry, his injured eye retaliating against the red hot tears with unbearable throbs of heat.

"Three days," William said in an unfalteringly calm voice. Spencer sobbed loudly but there wasn't much more he could do than hold his face, which to him felt like it was falling apart.

William readjusted his grip and started pulling the boy to the basement door. He stood in front of it for a moment while Spencer dragged his feet.

"Five..." he muttered and he thought he felt his son's pulse flutter under his fingers.

"Please... no."

"Five days. No more reporters, no police. When you get out you'll be installing locks on your door," William said and Spencer sniffled and dug his fingers into his bleeding cheek.

The boy looked up with bloody tear tracks, his good eye the only one able to gaze up at William while the other puffed shut.

"I'm sorry, daddy."

"Sorry's not good enough. You know that."

With that William kicked the door wider and started down the stairs. Spencer tried to hold back as William yanked him and he ended up losing his footing and bashing his knees on the concrete slab steps. He wailed and tugged but William was like a man possessed as he walked through his wife's old things and toward the metal door.

He raised the slightly bloody key and jammed it into the lock which had scratches littering it from past abuses. Spencer stared with his one frightened eye as the door swung out to reveal the cramped cupboard. The handcuffs were still there; still wrapped around the rail. William hadn't bothered cleaning it since the last time and Spencer could smell his past bodily devastations inside. The vomit that had dried was still in the corner as well as other things Spencer was ashamed to think of.

William let Spencer go and he pointed inside.

"In."

Spencer stared at the tiny space and without looking at William he shook his head.

William took no notice as he walked inside and grabbed hold of the filthy bucket. It hadn't been cleaned for years and Spencer was sure it had come with the house.

William took it over to another part of the basement, where there was a tap installed in the wall. Spencer grimaced at the sight of the mould and rust formulating around the brim of the tap. William filled the bucket to the top but he wasn't careful with it upon walking back, splashing the precious liquid with each step and dropping it non-chalantly in the vomit corner. He glanced at the cuffs and then with a sigh he lifted the bucket and attached the handle to the rail.

William turned back to his son and seeing him not having moved he grabbed his hair under four tense fingers and thrust him into the room.

Spencer screamed desperately, trying to fight his father's strong arms to get out but William kicked him to get him down and Spencer fell back on the water bucket.

"You ungrateful bastard," snarled William as he grabbed the handcuffs and shoved Spencer's hands in them. Spencer slapped him hard but William managed to cuff him, pinching his skin in the process. Spencer screamed loudly. The cuffs were much too tight this time. The chain had some give but not enough to allow him to lie down or sit.

"No! No, no!" Spencer yelled as William walked from the room, touching a small scratch on his chin.

He looked at his son as Spencer's chest rose and fell heavily.

"What were you going to tell David Rossi?" he asked in a sickly smooth voice. Spencer blinked at the wall and swallowed.

"I li-like him... just w-wanted to meet-"

"I know you're lying. Your mother taught you that."

"No! She wa-wasn't a liar! Mr. Rossi believed me!"

William's hand clenched the door. "Well, You'll never see 'Mr. Rossi' again... and you won't see Ashley either."

William stepped back and slammed the door, plunging Spencer into nothing but darkness.

* * *

"I don't know..." Morgan picked up the image of Ashley and kissed his teeth. "There's something else to this."

Emily rolled off the bed and joined Morgan at his side. She snatched up a document that had stuck to Morgan's sweaty forearm. She made a face but straightened it out and stared at it. "Unemployed. Says she was working for a cafe a month ago."

Morgan huffed, taking the paper from her. "Garcia said that she'd only been contracted for a year. She travels remember."

"Yea, very- um... exotic."

"Yea, like either of us would know," Morgan said with a smirk. Emily elbowed him.

"Now now Mr. Bitter, you still have plenty of time to travel the world," she retorted.

"Me and exotic animals don't mix, man. This girl can keep her lifestyle."

"Aw, is big old Morgan scared of little snakes? Or is it spiders?"

Morgan dropped the papers he was studying and glared Emily's way and she snorted.

"And how about I put a rat in your pillowcase?"

"I'd be so scared if I thought you were capable of handling a rat."

"Alright, Prentiss. Watch your back."

* * *

Dave sat on the edge of his shared bed with Aaron and brushed his hands over themselves as he thought.

He was trying to carefully pick apart William Reid. He pried each layer of the man's thick facade, like scrubbing away at a painting to see what was beneath. He knew Reid was a painted face all right.

The guy's mannerisms had been monitored, carefully thought out. Dave could see the nerves trembling beneath.

The guy was clearly a nervous wreck. He tried to disguise it under the guise of losing his son but Dave could see a deeper ingrained anxiety.

He remembered the way the guy's hands tightened on Spencer's shoulders. Control. A successful attempt to dominate-

"Dave?"

Rossi looked up and glanced over to the other side of the bed. Aaron half smiled. His go-bag was packed on the pillows.

"Where are you going?"

Aaron's smile turned sympathetic. "I know you have a feeling about this but we've been here long enough. Strauss won't authorise this and we'll be going into personal time."

"We've been here half a day," Dave said and he stood up slowly but didn't reach for his own bag.

"Aaron-"

"I don't want to put Jessica out."

Dave looked into his partner's eyes and Aaron sighed and pushed his go-bag back onto the bed.

"What?"

"I need you to trust me on this."

Aaron looked like he was stuck in a trap. He pressed his fingers to his brow for a moment before looking up.

"We looked into the sister. She travels. She's been online recently. Reid may not have been acting himself. I just can't help thinking if it was jack and how I'd react. I'd probably shout and then hug him and never let him go..." Aaron trailed off, his eyes falling to the ground thoughtfully. If it was jack he'd be a mess. "You know I trust you. But this is... it's just a hunch," he said

"And my hunches are rarely wrong. Please, stay with me on this one. I promised to help this kid."

Aaron looked down, closing his eyes briefly.

"If you don't bring me something more conclusive by the end of the day then I have to go, okay?"

Dave nodded, reaching forward and taking Aaron's hand. "Thank you."

* * *

**For those who didn't want to read basically Spencer is now in the basement for 5 days as punishment. **

**Thanks for reading. I can't wait to share more. I had this chapter written so I couldn't help myself in uploading. I'm going to work on more updates soon.**

**As a warning, although Spencer is now 'alone' there will still be scenes that might upset people, so be wary of the next chapters.**

**Thanks again. See ya soon.**


	6. Chapter Five

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Thanks for all your reviews. I'm enjoying writing this story.**

**I'm trying hard to get updates for my their stories out but I have assignments coming up... so I'm going to really try and get ahead, stay with me guys.**

* * *

"So Ashley's mother died in a carbon manoxide leak?"

"That's what Garcia said." Morgan flipped through a file on the mother and shook his head. "The police found her body when the faulty boiler was reported and another resident was taken to hospital."

Hotch, who had been pouring himself a coffee, turned wearily to his small team camped around the hotel table. There were files and photos strewn across the table, and more still coming from the fax machine they had set up.

Their investigation wasn't 'official,' in fact, all four of them should have been back in Virginia, but Aaron was going to stick by Dave in this one. It had already been three days. They had to first wrap up some loose ends with the Vegas PD before they were asked for their opinions on an ongoing investigation. Strauss insisted if they were to stay on a 'personal agenda,' then they'd have to pay their way with the case. They gave a profile to the department before focusing back on Spencer Reid. By then it had already been days since Spencer had been returned.

"Okay," Aaron said, perching himself on the edge of the bed, opposite his agents. He thumped the lip of his mug and took a sip before continuing to say, "we've practically exhausted our research into Ashley. Give me a run down and we'll move on."

Dave glanced at Aaron. His expression was almost unreadable but Aaron could tell he was desperate.

"Alright," Morgan said, interrupting Dave and Aaron's mute exchange. "Ashley lived with her mum until she died, after she lived with her grandparents. She doesn't like to keep in one place, perhaps from childhood trauma... or to move forward with her life. She quit her job to travel and has done the same in the past. All her social media posts confirm this. I..." Morgan looked at Rossi as if looking for permission to give his opinion. "I don't like to say it but I think Spencer misunderstood."

"What's next?" Dave said, ignoring Morgan.

Emily quickly took over. "There's Diana Reid. She was an older mother, she had Spencer at forty-one. She was a paranoid schizophrenic-"

"Neighbours reported disturbances at the house and Diana was hospitalised on some occasions," Rossi said, filling in the essential information. Aaron nodded slowly and motioned for Emily to continue.

"She died last year of an over-dose of her medication. William made a statement that he came home from work to find her in their bed with..." Emily stopped and looked up at Aaron. He looked at Dave who was watching him.

"With Spencer holding onto her," he finished.

"Poor kid," muttered Morgan.

"What else did Reid say in his statement?"

"That he found two pots of her pills empty and he'd attempted resuscitation."

Aaron shook his head and took a deep gulp from his coffee. "Has William Reid got a record?"

Emily shook her head, her fingers toying with the edge of some paperwork.

"Dave..." Aaron looked seriously at Rossi who had his chin cupped in his hands.

"There's just something off," he muttered.

"Why are you so invested in this?" Emily said finally, giving up on the files before her.

Rossi looked up, his mouth twisting in a half-smile. "He's a good kid."

"And he's made a mistake."

"Well hold up, Prentiss. You should have seen how the kid was acting before he saw his dad. Yea, maybe the kid is wrong about Ashley but I'm with, Rossi, there's something off about the guy."

Emily turned to Morgan and raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you see his reaction when his dad hugged him?"

"He might have been reacting to his father's reaction," muttered Aaron and Morgan and Emily looked toward him.

Aaron turned to Dave instead. "Morgan, you and Dave will go talk to William Reid. I will decide what action to take from there."

* * *

"Mr. Reid?"

William looked between the agents, confusion on his face and a hint of nervousness betraying his eyes before he flashed a smile.

"How can I help you, agents?" he said after his pause.

"We wanted to ask you some more questions," Dave said. "If that's alright with you?" he added and William smiled more forcefully.

"Of course," he said, opening the door and motioning Derek and Dave inside. "Spencer's not here right now, he's staying with his aunt while I sort things out."

Morgan scowled as he followed Rossi inside. William shut the door behind them as Derek looked around suspiciously.

"You just got your son back? Why send him away so soon?" Derek said, pressing the conversation.

He glanced back at Reid who was glaring at his back.

"It's been hard on us both. I want to give him my full attention and right now that's difficult. What did you want to ask?"

William stepped in front of them into the front room and took a seat. Dave followed, sitting on the couch opposite while Morgan lingered in the hall, his eyes skimming past the basement door.

"It's about your daughter," Dave said and William's face became blank. He stared at Rossi for a moment.

"What do you want to know?"

"You don't sound too worried about her," said Morgan and William turned his head sharply toward him.

"And what's that supposed to mean? Is there something wrong with her?"

"You tell us," Morgan retorted and Rossi cleared his throat, looking sternly at Morgan when he glanced his way.

"We just want to know if you know where she is? Spencer was worried about her," Dave said and he watched William visibly relax.

He pursed his lips together and sighed. "Did he tell you she's missing?" William asked.

"Yes. Do you know where she is?" Dave asked in surprise.

William nodded. "She travels. She's a young adult now and she's always traveling." He paused, eying Morgan. "We... she doesn't get along with me. Her mother never liked me after the divorce and wouldn't allow me to visit long when Ashley was young and with Diana so ill I didn't have the capabilities or time to fight her on it."

"Does she travel with her mother?" Dave asked, already aware the answer was no.

"Her mother died in 2015. Ashley was travelling at the time."

Dave nodded, a sympathetic smile on his face.

"Anyway, as I was saying Ashley is traveling at the moment. I think she's somewhere in Spain."

"Spencer said she's been gone a month," said Morgan and William turned to glare at him.

"She's been gone for half a year before. She quit her job to go on this one. Spencer he..." William sighed. "He never understands when she goes. He was like this the first she went for a few weeks. I didn't think he'd go all the way to you to find out though," William said and he chuckled, running a hand along the back of his neck.

Morgan glanced Rossi's way to see if the older agent was believing the story. Rossi's brows were creased thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should explain to him-"

"I do," said William, his arms raising in exasperation. He stopped when he saw the way Morgan's hand went to his belt. "I have," he continued, dropping his hands back in his lap. "Spencer is just too young to understand these things. He's a bit slower than other kids."

Morgan laughed. "Slow? Your son found his way to the FBI from here. Spencer is anything but slow."

William looked at Morgan, his eyes searching the agent's face. He started speaking slowly, "in some things he... he is totally rational but-" and William paused, leaning closer with an embarrassed look on his face. "Did you not see that he wears pull ups still?"

Dave was frowning then, his fist curling angrily.

"The kid struggles with these sort of things. So I'm sorry you've been misled. I will be talking to Spencer."

Despite Derek's obvious suspicion, he and Dave left without reprimanding William Reid.

They went back to the hotel where Emily was talking to Garcia on the phone while Aaron rifled through a file.

Aaron looked up as Dave and Derek walked in. He set down the file. "Did he tell you anything new?"

"Nothing we don't know," Morgan said with a huff. "He called the kid slow."

Emily glanced up, the phone still to her ear. Her jaw was set tightly.

"Well, with his profile that doesn't surprise me," Aaron said.

"Guys, I'll put Garcia on speaker. She wants to know everything," Emily said, taking the phone from her ear and pressing a button.

"Morgan?"

"I'm here baby-girl. Have you got anything new?"

"I found a few things. Ashley quit work just a little over five weeks a ago."

Rossi nodded. "Reid said she did. Left to go travelling."

"Put me on the computer. I need to see you guys."

Aaron reached over and swiped his finger over the keypad on the laptop. The screen came back to life and Garcia's face popped onto the screen before Aaron had a chance to open any programmes.

"Did _you_ guys find out anything else? Anything we don't know?"

Rossi shook his head slowly and thoughtfully as he pried anything important Reid may have said from his memories.

Morgan, on the other hand, was glaring down at the floor. "If the kid was there we'd probably have found out more."

"He wasn't there?" Emily asked, frowning to herself.

Aaron looked up at Morgan.

"No he..." Morgan stopped. His eyes flew wide open suddenly and he rushed toward the laptop. "Baby girl, didn't you say that Spencer had no other family except his dad? Check to see if either of his parents had siblings."

"On it."

"Where's Spencer?"

Morgan turned to Aaron, a hand on his forehead. "William said he was with his aunt. He said he needed to sort some things out."

"An aunt?"

"Anything Garcia?"

Aaron looked over at Dave who had sat down, his hand running through his hair.

Garcia looked back up at the camera, her typing slowed for a moment. "Diana had a brother. He died a while ago. No sisters on either side. Anyone beyond that is dead."

"Wait," Emily said as Morgan reached for his gun and started toward the door. "Maybe William was talking about a family friend. We can't go head first into this."

Morgan laughed, his tense body relaxing a little. "You think William Reid has friends?"

"They may be Diana's friends."

Morgan shook his head then. "No, look, that kids in trouble, I just know it. Rossi knows too."

"She's right, Derek we can't just charge into this guns blazing. We need more proof."

Morgan turned toward his superior who was standing up from the bed, watching Derek with a frown.

"Come on, man. It's a kid. What if it was Jack?"

Hotch was stumped for a moment. What if it _was_ Jack? He certainly wouldn't be hesitating. He opened his mouth but before he could argue Garcia cut in.

"I think... I might have some more evidence for you guys."

Morgan stared at Aaron for another few seconds, letting the thought of Jack sink into the unit chief's mind, before he turned his head to the laptop. "What is it, baby-girl?"

Dave raised his head up from his hands, his expression a little less defeated than it had been.

The sound of typing hummed in the room for a moment before Garcia was speaking again. "I've checked Ashley's social media and William's story checks out. She posted a picture to her Instagram just two days ago."

Dave let his head fall back into his hands.

"But... and I know this might be out of my jurisdiction, but I searched her GPS location through the phone she used to post and-"

"What? Is she close?"

"She's not in Spain is she?" said Hotch, holding his hand up to stop Morgan jumping to conclusions. Garcia shook her head.

"I tracked her phone to Las Vegas. It's at William Reid's house... i-it has been for weeks, each post is traceable back to that location since January 10th, which was two days before her 'trip.'"

Dave stared at Aaron as Garcia's words sunk in.

"How can we get a warrant?" he said after a long pause.

Morgan looked down at the laptop camera where Garcia had started typing.

"There's potentially a child in danger and a missing woman, we could convince the station..."

Morgan lost his words and he stared intensely at his hands.

Emily rolled her eyes and took out her phone. "I'll sought it out," she said, pressing the phone to her ear.

* * *

If Dave and Derek had stayed just ten minutes longer they may have heard the weak screams that would have sounded just beneath their feet. They may have heard a child's last desperate attempt at salvation.

But they didn't and Spencer, huddled up against the railing where his hands were unforgivingly chained, decided it might be better to find his mother rather than rely on his dad.

Spencer slumped a little, letting his shoulders bear his weight. If he closed his eyes he might be able to find his mum.

* * *

**The next chapter will be solely on Spencer, and the four days he's spent in the basement while the team have been investigating.**

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be up next week.**

**See you soon.**


	7. Spencer

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**So I had no idea this story was on 70 followers, that's crazy. Thank you all so much. I'm trying hard to keep on top of this story but I'm not forgetting the other stories too. I'm going to get at least one complete before easter... it will hopefully be Arrow through my heart.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Night one**

Spencer leaned against the wall, keeping his breathing as even as he could. He was steadily easing into his third panic attack of the evening. He didn't like the dark. The darkness only meant bad things and Spencer just wanted everything to be good.

It finally toppled over him, the sizeable panic attack seizing him and Spencer screamed through his wheezing, feeling the inevitability of death collapsing in on him until the little boy finally passed out.

Since the handcuffs were so restrictive, Spencer couldn't pass out on his knees or his backside so he was left hanging by his weak wrists, his knees just inches from the floor and his shoulders baring most of his weight.

* * *

**Day one**

When Spencer woke from his panic induced sleep it was only to more panic.

He briefly lapsed into a bout of shortened breaths until he found control again.

Spencer sniffed, looking around the dark closet. He eyes adjusted to the blackness of his surroundings and he could make out a few shapes.

He spent the day trying to call out for help but not a sound escaped the basement. He tried to keep drinking and despite clutching his legs he couldn't hold his bladder and he had to go to sleep with him pull-up sagging and his pants wet.

* * *

**Day two**

"Mummy..." Spencer sighed and pressed his head back against the wall. "Help me..."

Tears rolled down Spencer's cheek and he twisted his elbow to wipe at his dirty face.

He thought another night had ended but he couldn't be completely sure. He knew he had a long time there still.

Spencer shuffled on the spot, moving his stiff legs, attempting to bring some life into them. He pressed his chin against the bucket and stretched his tongue over the rusty rim, pulling in several gulps of water and cringing at the rancid tasting water.

_Maybe_... Spencer closed his eyes and let a smile cross his face. _Maybe Mr. Rossi was still thinking about him. _Spencer sniffled roughly. Mr Rossi was probably back in Virginia, he probably didn't even remember Spencer's name.

"Oh..." Spencer whimpered when the dark thought crossed his mind.

* * *

**Night three**

Spencer could make out the shape of an animal. He tilted his head and the figure of a rat emerged from the blackness.

Spencer smiled. "Hello," he whispered in his torn voice. The rat shifted back at the noise, nosing at the hole it had come through in and Spencer sucked in a breath. _Don't leave me alone in here_, he thought.

The rat didn't leave, it sniffed its entrance in and turned back, moving slowly around Spencer as the boy made his best attempt at crouching. His arms wrenched behind his back awkwardly, pulling the split skin.

_"I had a rat when I was a little girl."_

_Spencer looked at his mother in awe, giving her all the attention a three-year-old could give._

_"Was it big!?"_

_Diana chuckled and shook her head, sweeping Spencer's hair from his eyes as he looked back at the mouse walking around their garden._

_"No, she was probably double the size of that mouse but not very big. She was white with a brown stripe down her back." Diana stroked a finger down Spencer's back and he giggled. "And she had patches of brown on her eyes and her nose," she added, poking Spencer on the nose as he beamed back at her._

_"I love wats," Spencer said._

_"Rrrr-rrrr, rats, baby. And you've never seen one, because there are no wild rats here, just little mice like that one._

_"Rrrwwww wwwr." Spencer pressed his teeth to his lip as he tried to force the sound out. He gave up after a few moments of trying which Diana indulged in watching. "I like mouses a-and wwrrr-wwwr... wats!"_

Spencer smiled down at the rat, wondering if it had the same colourings as his mother's childhood rat.

"Be my friend," Spencer whispered as the rat walked over his feet and back to its corner where it lay.

Spencer squinted, making out the shape of the rat as it cleaned itself. At least he had company now.

Spencer was sure his shoulder was out of its socket. It was aching, the muscle stretched taunt. He must have leaned against it too hard.

He was also aware of the gnawing hunger clawing at his insides. The nice agent lady, JJ, had made something for him to eat Wednesday, and before that he'd been taking things from empty outdoor restaurant tables and bins (he never took things that smelled but he'd eaten someone's half eaten burger which had made his stomach hurt.)

Whatever JJ had made him had been amazing. It was a sandwich with meat and cheese and he'd eaten nearly three quarters of it.

Spencer felt his eyes grow hot with tears and he sniffed quietly. He would give anything to have another sandwich.

* * *

**Day** **three**

The rat was still watching Spencer when the he woke up. He glanced down to see the two sparkling inky eyes and penny-ears watching him intently in the darkness.

"Go away," Spencer croaked, swallowing around the soreness in his throat and wincing, sniffling miserably.

The rat continued to stare at him so Spencer ignored him, standing weakly and moving his arms to bring them back to life. He staggered to the right where the water bucket was dangling and gingerly pursed his lips toward it. After a moment of struggling in the handcuffs and craning his neck to the extreme Spencer managed to take a few sips of water. His throat still hurt terribly but it helped a little.

His stomach rumbled angrily and he glanced at the rat. He was probably hungry too. The hole he'd come from had leaked water into the room. Spencer imagined it was a burrow, and the rat had come through it to find the room and now it was blocked. He'd heard the rat attempt an escape and he heard the sloshing of the animal falling back into the room.

Spencer leant back on the wall and closed his eyes, wishing away all the pain in his body.

It was while he was trying to rest that Spencer heard the scuffling of paws.

"Away," he murmured sleepily, unaware of the closeness of the rat. Suddenly, four dirty teeth sunk into Spencer's heal.

"Ahhh!" Spencer jerked his foot away, bringing the rat with him, its teeth still latched on. Spencer shook his foot, screaming for help while the rat sunk its teeth deeper.

"Ow! Daddy! Ahhh! Daaaaa!"

The rat flew off after Spencer shook his foot again but it came back with a vengeance and leapt at Spencer's ankle, grabbing onto him with its teeth.

Spencer wailed louder, bashing his foot back against the wall. His wrists rubbed against the cuffs as he threw his body back and forth.

The hungry rat had just taken a third bite when Spencer's body smashed into the water bucket, sending it toppling to the floor, spraying the rat in water. The rat squeaked, moving back down to Spencer's toes.

Spencer, still screaming, blindly stomped his other foot down on his toes, he missed the first time, yelping when he caught his second toe painfully between his heel and the floor. The second time he got the rat just as it was about to attack again.

He managed to smack the rat on the head, disarming it before he jammed his heel into the back of its skull.

Spencer sobbed as he kept stamping, even when he felt the mashed head of the rat between his toes.

"I sorry," he whispered. "I sorry, I sorry."

Spencer kicked the rat, sending it as far from him as possible and he started to cry again, his shoulders shaking as he tried to come to terms with the throbbing in his foot.

After a few minutes of panting sobs, Spencer managed to calm down slightly. But when he saw his bucket knocked over he couldn't take it anymore. He glared up at what he assumed were his cuffed hands and he yanked. The pain was excruciating due to the skin-bared tightness of the cuff but Spencer just yanked again. The pain in his wrists distracted him from the chunk the rat had taken from his foot and he pulled his hand hard, screaming as he split skin peeled away from what he assumed was his bone.

Spencer screamed even louder, twisting his body and yanking his wrists. A hot stickiness ran down his arm but Spencer kept at it until there was a sudden crunch that had the boy freezing.

Spencer gasped, choking on the air around him for a moment. His bloody, skin-peeled wrist seized up, the bone had snapped inside and was pulsing agonisingly throughout Spencer's body.

The young boy rasped, sobbing through his ragged breaths before his body rampaged and he vomited stale water that had just been sitting in his stomach. The action caused him to lean heavily against his wrists and he was sick again.

Finally... finally, Spencer passed out.

* * *

**Day four**

Spencer knew it was over.

He'd be dead before his father came down to get him.

It felt like it had been a week already.

The closet had started to smell more than his own bodily waste. There was a distinct stench of death and the four-year-old wasn't sure if it was coming from him or the rat. The tangy smell of blood was definitely the rat. Spencer looked up and felt the agony of his shredded wrists... maybe that smell was him too.

He knew he needed something to drink, his throat was tight and his breaths raspy but he couldn't get his feet under himself.

Spencer closed his eyes to a darkness inside his mind that only he could control.

He had no intentions of ever opening them again.

* * *

**That was hard to read back through. I feel like I've definitely been too hard on Spencer, especially with the rat (although, that rat has been part of this story since I first thought of it so I have to give him a little credit.)**

**Thanks for reading, please consider reviewing, it really helps my work ethic when it comes to writing FanFiction.**

**See you soon.**


	8. Chapter Six

**((Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Thank you all for your support. It's been a crazy year and FanFiction has really been a great support. So thanks for everyone who has stuck by my poor time management and my half finished stories.**

**You're all awesome.**

**So... enjoy.**

* * *

It took a whole day. Rossi was beside himself when Sunday morning came around and no search warrant was issued. It wasn't until ten that morning that they received word. It was out of Emily's hands after her phone call; she tried calling several more times but she didn't seem to alter the time it took.

The police station weren't entirely on board but they offered two officers to join the agents.

_They_ expected to see a doting father and his son. Morgan could tell the one officer had this mindset, he even seemed a little hard-done-by.

Part of Morgan wished they would find the kid unscathed, perhaps having gone to a family friend they referred to as 'auntie.' But there was still the case of Ashley Kingsley and Diana Reid.

"Agents." One of the officers prompted Morgan and Hotch to take the lead, Rossi was examining the front flower beds with a furrowed brow, much to the irritation of the officers.

Hotch nodded and rapped loudly on the door.

"Mr. Reid?" He paused, listening for any sounds inside. "FBI, open the door, sir."

After another long pause, Hotch looked back, exchanging a look with Morgan and then Dave when the older agent looked up from his investigating.

Morgan jumped up the porch steps and moved past Hotch, banging loudly on the door with his palm. Aaron didn't stop him.

"We have a search warrant, Reid. Open up the door before I break it open myself."

The officers were taking a step back. The doubtful one with wrinkles and sun-seared skin looked back at their vehicle, his hand reaching down for the radio on his belt.

Morgan glanced at Aaron for his approval and when he took a step back Morgan had his answer.

Morgan tried the handle first, despite his foot's eagerness to kick. To his surprise the door opened. _Guess a search warrant wasn't entirely necessary,_ he thought, taking a step inside and unholstering his gun.

"William Reid!?" he called.

Emily followed quickly after and motioned to the stairs.

"I'll take Mosey and Jones upstairs with me. You three look around down here."

Morgan nodded, stepping aside and turning his gun toward the living room as he let Emily up the stairs.

The officers followed behind, their guns out too, finally taking the FBI seriously.

Morgan pointed down the hall and quietly led the way. Rossi and Hotch were close behind, scanning the living room and study.

Morgan stopped in front of a basement door. He turned to find Rossi right on his heals.

"I have a bad feeling," Morgan whispered and all Rossi could do was nod.

Aaron continued down the hall into the kitchen, flashing his torch and gun around the dark room before flicking on the light. Empty.

He walked back to the hall. "We're clear on this floor," he said.

Dave looked up, listening to the soft footfalls upstairs.

"It's locked."

Dave broke his gaze with the ceiling and looked down. Morgan motioned to the heavy oak door, giving the handle a jimmy to prove his point.

Aaron and Dave took a step back, giving Morgan space to break the door down. Aaron missed the smirk on the young agent's face but Dave saw the brief, excited smile.

Morgan kicked the door once, relieved when he heard a slight cracking sound.

Before he could kick again Emily appeared part way down the stairs her hair having fallen slightly out of her pony-tail.

"We got him," she said, swallowing and panting out her next breaths.

"Who?"

"William."

Dave felt coldness run from his shoulders down to his clammy hands where his gun hung uselessly. "Spencer?"

Emily shook her head and Dave's whole body went cold. "Reid's on something. He's out of it."

Dave turned his head quickly to Morgan. "We need to get down there. Spencer..."

Aaron watched his partner choke up a little and his own eyes grew dewy in sympathy.

"We'll find him," said Morgan and he raised his leg again. Another kick took the door down and he stepped aside to allow Rossi down first, his torch and gun out in front of his chest.

Rossi's heart sunk at the dead smell lingering in the basement. He got to the final step and cringed at the sour stench.

God, they were too late. Dave swallowed thickly and raised his gun and torch, pushing back the dreadful thought of the kid being dead. If he was it would be their fault. They'd taken way too long to get something on William. They'd also just handed the boy back.

_How stupid am I?_ He thought with disgust in his mind.

Morgan could smell it too because he exchanged a concerned look with Aaron.

"He's not down here," Dave muttered, spinning the torch around to the next wall.

Morgan lowered his gun and sighed, passing his torch around the floor. "Then where the hell is he?" he muttered, his voice low with frustration.

"David, Morgan, over here."

Rossi whipped around at the sound of Aaron's voice and he squinted where the unit chief had his torch directed.

"Sneaky bastard," Morgan muttered at the sight of the door. It was metal but blended well with the walls having been painting the same colour. The handle folded up into the door, the only give away were it's silver edges from where it had been touched often. Aaron pulled the handle out until it locked into place. He glanced at Dave and raised his gun.

Rossi went to lower it but Aaron pulled away. "What if someone's with him in there?" he hissed and but Dave didn't raise his own gun.

"Open it," Morgan whispered and Aaron nodded and slowly lowered the handle.

"It's not locked," he said. Dave felt a bubble of dread pop inside him. _That must mean if Spencer's inside he's incapable of opening the door,_ he thought and images of a dead four-year-old assaulted his mind again.

Aaron pushed the handle and as soon as the lock slipped out of place he yanked the door open and raised the barrel of his gun.

"Oh my-"

Aaron stared at the sight before him, his body didn't hide the scene and Morgan's own gun clattered to the ground.

"Aaron, drop it!" Rossi shouted, his voice cracking from his suddenly very dry throat.

Dave pushed forward as Aaron gaped down.

The smell was more potent now but Rossi ignored the sticky floor and knelt in front of the small boy.

"Spencer?" he whispered, his hand reaching out but stopping just centimetres from the boy's visibly cold face.

His eyes dropped down to the boy's body and he jerked back suddenly from a large rat close by. He soon recognised its stiff body and bloody face as a clear indicator of its death and he turned his focus back on Spencer.

"Oh... Jesus," Morgan said as he raised a hand to his mouth. He turned away, retrieving his gun as an excuse to take a few deep breaths.

"Is he alive?" asked Hotch whose hand was shaking as he returned his gun.

Dave pressed his fingers to the child's neck, looking away as he did. He nodded after a moment and looked back at the boy.

He stared at the cuffs forcing the boy's hands up. Spencer must have tried to get free of the right cuff as his skin was literally torn from his right hand. Dave swallowed quickly at the sight of the white fingers, the skin peeling up the hand like a glove.

"Call an ambulance," Dave said as he looked over the rest of the kid. His hands were cuffed too high for him to sit down so he was partly hanging, his feet brushing the floor. His shoulder was twisted at a painful angle and Dave crawled forward to cradle the boy, taking the strain off his arms.

As he moved the boy whined. "Spencer?" Dave whispered, turning Spencer's face in his hand. He noticed then the deep gauges on the boy's face. They had crusted over into an oozing yellow and the skin around the cheek was red and inflamed. One of his eyes was squeezed shut, a crust formed around the eyelashes and the lid itself was a purple colour, with undertones of red. Dave winced at the sight of it but noticed the other eye was open and looking back at him. He could feel the boy trembling and he rubbed his hand down his back.

"It's alright," he whispered.

"Go find the key."

Aaron left with Morgan, just as Emily found her way to the door. She leaned on the frame with sad eyes.

From where she stood she saw the extent of the child's neglect. The boy's lips were so chapped the skin was flaking off, some sticking to fresh skin while others revealed blood-red fleshy skin.

The boy's face was pale, making the gashes across his cheek stand out starkly.

His hair was matted to his face, scuffed up in the back from where he'd been rubbing it against the wall. Emily noticed a water bucket, face down on the floor. Spencer looked down at the bucket and started to breathes harshly. He pulled against the cuffs, straining the neck to get to the bucket. Emily pulled it away, stepping around the damp floor.

"He's wearing the same clothes he was on Wednesday," Rossi said quietly as Spencer stared at the floor.

Emily crouched down and shone her torch down at the boy's feet. The socks were battered and stained with blood and dirt. She lifted her torch to Dave's face which was twisted in a grimace.

Spencer's lips shook and he tried lifting his hands.

Dave gently held them still and Spencer started to cry. "Try not to move, kiddo. You're safe now, I've got you, we'll get you out."

Emily scowled at the cuffs. "They're so tight," she said. The hand that didn't have the skin peeled over was just as sore with rings of sliced skin throbbing against the cuffs.

"Sooner we get them off the better," muttered Dave. He went back to hushing the child who was panting and yanking at the cuffs. The movement grated against his skin, pulling it further from the wrist bone. Spencer screamed and let his hands go limp, shaking against Dave with the aftershocks of agony. Dave held the boy's right hand tightly, tearing his eyes from the uncovered tendons under Spencer's skin.

"D-da-Daddy," Spencer whimpered, he raised his good eye up and sobbed loudly. Dave tried to hush him, but his hands were too busy holding the boy's arm for him to stroke his back. "L-let me out, out, let me go, daddy please, out, out!"

"Shhh, we're getting you out, Spencer."

There were thunderous footsteps down the stairs and Emily stepped aside as Morgan sprinted over.

He revealed a small key between his two fingers and carefully moved to Spencer's less injured hand.

"Where did you find them?" Dave asked as he held Spencer's hand steady while the kid leaned his head back on Dave's shoulder and just whimpered quietly.

Morgan angled the key into the lock, ignoring the blood around the key hole. "Bastard had it in his pocket. Said he was gonna let the kid out today."

Aaron stepped forward with a bottle of water in his hand and a gronola bar. He got to his knees by Dave and coaxed Spencer's mouth open.

Spencer pointed weakly to the bucket and made a movement towards it. Dave pulled him back so Morgan could unlock the cuffs easier.

"This water is better," Aaron said in the soft voice he reserved for Jack. He tilted it up to Spencer's lips and the boy just sat there watching. Aaron poured some water into Spencer's mouth and the boy coughed suddenly but quickly started to swallow. He whined as the water stung his torn lips but it must have tasted too good to let it stop the boy.

Morgan got Spencer's first hand out and Dave lowered it into Spencer's lap. Aaron pulled the water away and Spencer looked at it longingly with his good eye, his head lolling groggily. His lips were bleeding afresh now.

"Hold him steady, Rossi. This cuff is so slick," Morgan said, grunting with effort as the key slipped in his fingers. He kept his eyes averted from the mess of Spencer's hand.

"I'm trying," Dave said as he held Spencer's arm still. Aaron poured some more of the water into Spencer's mouth and pulled it back when the boy started to cough.

He soaked the granola bar in some water, trying to soften it. He lifted the bar and peeled back the wrapper. Aaron looked sympathetically at the child's twitchy bloody lips, but he had to give him something.

"That's too hard for him," Dave said.

"He hasn't eaten in days. He should have something."

Morgan finally got the cuff free. He held back the bile rising in his throat when he had to pull the thick metal from where it had been rooted in the bony wrist.

Dave held onto the second arm, keeping it raised while Spencer mumbled incoherently, his eye fluttering. Aaron had managed to encourage the boy into a bite of the granola bar wahsed down with water, but he was too delirious to continue.

Dave looked at the hand again and felt a sudden surge or anger. He tilted his head up at Emily and said, "find some gauze, or something to wrap his hand in."

Then without blinking he turned to Morgan. "And make sure the kid's father is out of the house. I don't want Spencer seeing him."

Spencer mumbled something about his father and nearly fell back from Dave's lap. Aaron held him back up.

"Where is that damn ambulance?" Rossi snapped, looking up at the ceiling while the sickly boy in his lap pressed his face to Dave's chest.

"Hey, Spencer?" Aaron touched Spencer's cheek gently and the boy flinched. Aaron pulled back but the boy was half-looking at him.

"You remember us, don't you, buddy? Remember David? Mr. Rossi?"

"H-hot-s." Spencer shook with exertion. Aaron nodded.

"I'm Hotch. That's right. We didn't forget about you."

Dave snorted and Aaron lifted his gaze.

"We could have saved him from this," he grumbled, scowling down at Aaron who just scowled back.

"We couldn't have known for sure. You can trust your hunches all you like but they won't hold up in court."

Before Dave could retort Emily was there, a roll of gauze in her hand.

"Morgan is 'talking' to William. They told me to... oh..." Emily stared at the little boy in Dave's lap, his head sagging and blood dripping from his torn lips.

"Gauze." Aaron snatched it from Emily's hand as she stared. He began to unravel it and glanced at Spencer's wrist as he did.

"I'm going to pour some water on it before I wrap it. Hold him, Dave. This is gonna hurt the poor kid."

Spencer was in his own world when Aaron approached with the bottle. The water stung badly and Spencer could only muster a few whimpers before something was wrapped around his wrist.

He somehow got the energy to scream when his skin was shifted about and he even kicked against Dave. Strong hands kept him in place and before long all he could do was pant and tremble erratically.

He wasn't sure how much longer he sat there, cushioned by Mr. Rossi and being fed water from Mr. Hotch but eventually he saw the outlines of new people before a new pain flared in his good wrist and he started feeling a little better, the pain just bearable.

Dave helped lift Spencer onto a stretcher and stepped away so the paramedics could arrange him.

"He'll need fluids when we get him to the bus, how old is he?"

"Four," answered Dave and Aaron simultaneously. They looked at each other, equally grim expressions on their faces.

Dave hurried after the backboard holding the small child, calling comforting words to him.

"Where's William?" Aaron asked, looking at Emily and Morgan. Morgan was distracted, his torch flickering around the inside of the closet.

"Police have him upstairs."

"He won't see Spencer?"

Emily shook her head. "They were taking him outside. Spencer won't have to see him again."

"Poor kid."

Aaron turned his head to look at Morgan who was shaking his head at the closet, turning away after another look of disdain.

"I could kill that bastard."

"Honestly... me too," Emily muttered, putting her hand on Morgan's shoulder.

When they left the house the garden was overflowing with cops.

Aaron saw an ambulance and a gurney rolling out to meet Dave and Spencer.

On the otherside of the lawn William Reid was being dragged toward a car, his hands cuffed and two cops flanking him. He was struggling fiercely.

He heard some of the shouts. "They'll kill us!"

"-off me!"

"-son!"

Aaron sighed, checking his gun was in its holster before starting toward the ambulance. He had doubted the kid once, he wasn't about to do it again.

"You have no idea!" William yelled. Aaron paused and turned away from the ambulance. He knew Dave would be going with the kid anyway.

William saw Aaron and he stared at him for a moment before he was being pushed into the cop car.

"They'll find him! Please! It's-" He shoved his shoulder into the door to keep it open and he craned his neck in Aaron's direction. "It would have been better for him! Please! No, no- I had to. I had-"

The door slammed, cutting off William's cries.

The ambulance door also slammed shut behind Spencer, the EMTs, and Dave (who had insisted on travelling with them.)

Emily and Morgan watched as both vehicles moved away from the scene but Aaron continued to stare at the spot William had been stood. He turned slowly to the house, his frown growing deeper as thoughts merged together on his mind.

He clenched his jaw, glancing at the fleeting cop car. What had William Reid done?

* * *

**I didn't think I'd cram all of that into one chapter. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**See you soon.**


	9. Chapter Seven

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters) **

**Dear guest reviewer, please contact me if you want to talk, otherwise I'm unsure if the relevancey of your review, it has nothing to do with this story, so unless you wish to elaborate I will remain slightly confused. Thanks.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

David Rossi had seen many things in his life. He had written novels on some of the more memorable and grotesque of cases. But opening that basement door and finding a half dead child inside was probably the worst. In fact, sitting beside that hospital bed and looking on at the small boy with a tube wedges down his throat was also taking a top place on things he never wants to see again.

Dave pressed his head into his hands and took a deep breath before looking at the child again.

Spencer had been out of surgery for two hours. They had to do something to his hand before amputation became the only answer. They'd also inserted a feeding tube in the kid's stomach since he was so malnourished as well as tubes to flood his body with fluids. Dave could see all the tubes wriggling around the bed sheets and into various machines around Spencer, some beeped, others whirred and some just made the occasional dripping sound.

The hand was severely cut. They were close to having to take a skin graft but they managed to salvage most of the torn skin.

The gashes on the kid's face had been cleaned. Dave could see that they'd practically been dug out and then sealed with stitches, a length of gauze stuffed beneath the skin, an inch sticking out so as to keep it drained.

And the tube down the kid's throat was necessary since Spencer's body was shutting down and his internal organs were compromised. The lungs had started to shut down first and to keep him breathing the doctors had to open his airways and insert a ventilator.

It all looked awful but Dave preferred it to the state they'd found him in earlier.

* * *

Emily followed Morgan into the interrogation room. William Reid sat up quickly, watching them sit down with a desperate expression. His fine hair was clinging to his scalp, pushed back to reveal an extensive receding hairline. His eyes were red, black skin encasing them from lack of sleep.

"We need to talk," Morgan said simply, taking the seat opposite William. Emily stood for a moment, watching the disheveled man before sitting beside Morgan.

"What do you want me to say?" William said, his voice stronger than expected.

"Why did we find your son locked in your basement?" Emily said, her own voice cool.

William sat back, his lips falling. "I refuse to talk about that," he said.

"Alright," Emily said and she passed a file over to Morgan who opened it and laid out several photos. They were of Ashley's laptop and phone which they'd uncovered from William's bedroom.

"Do you mind telling us where your daughter is?" Morgan shoved the pictures forward and set a hard look on his face. William looked down and he visibly paled.

"I-I-"

Morgan curled his fingers around the file. "Don't bother telling us 'she's away.'"

Morgan pulled open the file again and pulled out the posts on Instagram which had in fact been sent from William Reid's house. "All of her posts from the last month on Facebook, Instagram, and twitter were posted by you. That's about the time she left, isn't that right, Prentiss?"

Emily nodded. Both agents turned their gazes back on Reid. "Care to explain?"

"I don't understand how technology like that works... social media is not m-my strong point."

"Bullshit-"

"Derek-"

Morgan was up out of his chair. "Where is your daughter!" he shouted.

William flinched away from Morgan. "I don't know," he said, his voice quiet and terrified.

Morgan glanced at Emily, his expression already annoyed.

"This is going to take a while then."

* * *

Aaron stepped back and forth along the hospital corridor. He had left Dave with Spencer while he got some air.

The image of the closet where the boy had been held was imprinted behind his closed eyes and they were stinging from staying open too long to hide the atrocities.

It hurt him to see such a young child in the state Spencer was in. If he had found William Reid after Spencer the man may not have survived the search.

Aaron glanced down the corridor, wondering when Morgan and Emily were back. He looked down at his watch just as his phone rang.

Aaron wrestled the device from his pocket and smiled, accepting the call.

"Hey, Jess."

"Dad?"

"Hi, buddy!"

"Dad! When are you coming home?"

Aaron chuckled. "How did you get aunt Jess' phone."

There was a pause. "I borrowed it?"

"As long as you give it back," Aaron said with a smile.

"I will, but you have to answer me first! When are you and uncle Dave back?!"

Aaron's smile dropped slightly. "Well," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "There's a boy here who needs our help, Jack. We just need to stay here to make sure he's alright and then I'll be home."

"What's his name?"

"Huh?"

"The boy?"

Aaron frowned. "It's..." he wasn't sure if he should be discussing a case with his son. "His name's Spencer."

"What happened to him?" Jack asked.

"His dad... isn't nice."

"Oh..."

"Yea... anyway, how's school, buddy? Have you been doing your homework this week? I don't want to be having another chat with Mrs. Goodwin again."

There was a giggle on the other end of the line before Jack said, "I am, I promise! Mrs. Goodwin gave me a sticker today."

"That's great, pal!"

What Jack said next was interrupted by another call coming through on his work phone. He pulled out the second phone. Aaron frowned as he looked at the number trying to get through to him. He recognised it as the sheriff's number. He pursed his lips and turned back to his phone call with Jack.

"I've got to go, buddy. Somethings come up, I'll call you before school tomorrow."

"Promise?" Jack said after a moment and Aaron smiled, clutching his work phone tighter.

"Promise. Now get to bed, kiddo. I love you."

"Love you too, daddy."

"Tell aunt Jess I said bye, okay? And give her her phone back."

"Okay."

Hotch hung up quickly, exchanging phones and answering the sheriff's call.

"Sorry Sheriff, I-"

Hotch's brows squeezed together in concern. "Where?" His hand rose and he pinched his bottom lip. "Yes, it was located there. Do they know how long?"

Aaron glanced at the hospital room holding Spencer and he saw his partner reach forward and brush back the boy's hair. "And you're sure?" He shook his head.

"Alright, I'll have my agents talk to Reid. And there was another one? Alright, thank you Sheriff."

* * *

"Did you like it?"

William Reid raised his head and glowered at Morgan. "No."

Morgan snorted. "Sure as hell looked like you did. Did it make you feel good, huh? Locking a kid up? Leaving him for the rats? Your own child!"

Emily stayed seated, glaring at William as he dropped his head back into his arms, the defensive position he'd taken for much of the interview.

"He involved the FBI," William muttered.

"Oh? The news thought he was Rossi's fan. They interviewed you after. You were squeaky clean, so why punish your son?"

William didn't answer so Emily leaned forward and brought out her soft voice. "You said you wanted to protect him. From who, Mr. Reid?"

William raised his head and looked at Emily briefly. She thought he might say something but he just shook his head, closing his eyes tiredly.

Morgan was ready to start shouting again when an officer stepped inside.

"Your boss is here," he said, stepping aside to let Hotch in.

"He ain't talking, Hotch," Morgan said, not bothering to look at Aaron. "To me I think we might have a classic pedophile and we all know how well they do in prison."

William stared at Morgan, his eyes blown wide with fear.

"He's not a predator," Aaron muttered, opening his file and setting it on the desk. He pulled out a few photos and slid them toward William. "He's a murderer."

Morgan turned to Aaron, glancing down at the photos. There were two large holes in both pictures, one a little smaller than the other, the bigger one freshly dug. The other photos showed partially skeletal remains, the skin still attached in some parts, along with clothes and some blonde hair.

Emily stared at the photos. "Is that-?"

"Ashley? Yea," Aaron said before looking up at William who was watching him in intense fear. "You killed your daughter."

"I-I had to."

"What was the second hole for?"

William shook his head and looked away. "You know."

"I want you to tell me," Aaron said.

"Yes I did it! Okay?"

"Who's the other hole for?"

"Stop it." William raised his hands and covered his ears.

"You weren't going to let him out of that basement were you?"

"I was... I-I was."

"Not alive anyway."

Morgan stepped back, his stomach feeling suddenly queasy. Hotch pressed his palms into the table and stared intently at William.

"Who was the hole for?" he asked again, his voice low and dangerous.

"I-"

"Who?"

"Spencer!"

* * *

**Um... you may have noticed my profile picture has changed, I apologise if this makes it slightly confusing to find my story but I wanted to put my dog at the forefront of my profile since he has been my sunshine for so many years. **

**Unfortunately, he passed away on last Tuesday. I feel like I'm expected to be over it, but... I can't help but feel heart broken, even after a week. As my mum told me, he was never just a pet, he truly was a big part of my family and I will miss him for a long time.**

**For anyone curious, his name was Oliver (Ollie) he had always been a healthy dog until he was diagnosed with heart disease last year. Since then, ****he's been labouring on, up and down, but he never stopped wagging that tail, even on his last day. He was 11. **

**I'm trying to write to distract me but to also feed my emotions into my stories. So thank you again fanfiction, for acting as my safety net, for giving me a place I can write**** and be listened. And thank you to all you lovely readers who always go further to support me.**

**I'm sorry for that moment of melancholy. I will be back as soon as I can.**

**See you soon.**


	10. Chapter Eight

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Can't believe what is happening around us. I'm back home from university due to the virus, I will probably be stuck at home for a while so updates are imminent. I hope everyone is staying safe during these scary times.**

**Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter, your support was unbelievably kind and uplifting.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

"Either you're going to explain or we're going to find out. We'll get the same results, make this quicker for us. For your son."

Aaron looked at William imploringly, encouraged when the man looked down in his lap.

"I didn't want to hurt her," he murmured.

"What? Less mumbling, man."

William raised his head and spoke more clearly. "She was never meant to... I... I never wanted it to happen that way."

"And what was meant to happen?" Morgan said. Aaron held up a hand and took Morgan's empty seat. He clasped his hands on the table and fixed William with a look of understanding.

"I want to believe you cared for your children," he said. William looked back at Aaron, his eyes full of sadness, his features heavy with guilt.

"I did..."

"Then tell us why you _had_ to do this."

"If I didn't-." William looked away before mumbling, "-they would have."

"Who?"

William turned his sad eyes back on Aaron. "I'm in trouble. I have been for a while."

William Reid sat back in his chair, not looking at anything in particular as he spoke. "Years... I sought help, I had my firm to keep afloat, as well as the house, Diana's bills."

Morgan watched William, his features easing out of confusion into anger. "You really are an idiot."

"I-I had no choice! A friend of mine, James Turnley, he introduced me to them."

"How much did you get?"

William blinked up at Aaron, his lips turning down at the realisation of the answer. "A lot. Too much to pay back quickly, but I couldn't get by with any less. I sunk three quarters into the firm, the rest went to the house and medical bills."

Aaron nodded, shuffling some files together. He looked up after a moment. "When did you realise you couldn't pay them back?"

"It was just over four years later." William swallowed. "The money was already gone and Spencer had been born so... I-I needed more and..." he looked away in shame. "I'd tried my hand at a few local casinos. I had nothing."

"Did they offer you more?"

William nodded.

"And you took it?"

"Yes. I had to do some things for them, act as their lawyer for some of their contacts, they said it was a deposit of sorts, for them. We managed for nearly two and a half years. I had to provide for both Spencer and Diana. She died and the bills became easier but they wanted the money back. I-I offered to continue free service to any of their contacts in need of a lawyer but they wanted my debt in full."

"What happened when you couldn't pay?"

Aaron's fingers touched the photo of Ashley's shallow grave and William's eyes avoided it quickly. Emily and Morgan were watching from their standing positions, everything Hotch had already figured out piecing together in their minds.

"T-they... oh god..."

"William, what did they ask you for?"

William covered his eyes briefly, as if he could taste the same disgust Morgan was feeling.

"They wanted Ashley, didn't they?" Morgan muttered.

William pulled his hands down, encasing his mouth with them before dropping them back to the table.

"Yes."

_**Three months before**_

_"Daddy! Please! I was good. No closet, no, no!"_

_William closed his eyes as he ushered his son into the basement. "Quiet, Spencer," he muttered._

_The boy sobbed in response, clutching the banister as William led him down the stairs. There was a knock at the door upstairs and William shoved Spencer toward the opposite wall. He yanked the door handle from within the wall, clicking it into place and wrenching the heavy door open._

_"Daddy, I don't want to," Spencer said when his dad pushed him inside and he turned back to look at him before being forced into darkness._

_William didn't say a word as he shut the door, locking it quickly. He couldn't promise the boy he'd be back because... well, he was in a mess._

_William went back upstairs, shutting the basement door and composing himself before answering the front door._

_"Took you long enough, Reid."_

_Chris stepped inside, William moving aside to let the four other men in._

_"I need more time," William blurted as the last man shut the door and snapped the lock meticulously._

_Chris smiled and put a hand on William's shoulder. "I think you've had enough time," he said. "It's time we got something back from you."_

_William was a stuttering mess while the men surveyed his house. He prayed they didn't hear Spencer who was no doubt sobbing._

_Chris stopped on a photo. It was of Ashley. Spencer had gotten it from his sister after he'd begged for something to remind him of her. There was another photo of Spencer in Ashley's lap on Diana's bedside table._

_"Pretty," Chris muttered, picking up the photo._

_William felt his heart drop._

_"Where is she?" Chris asked._

_"S-she... she's travelling."_

_Chris glanced over at him and feigned a concerned look. "A young girl, traveling alone. Now, Reid, that's a little dangerous don't you think? Someone could snatch her up."_

_"Don't-"_

_"Don't what?" Chris frowned, looking back down at the photo. "She _is_ very pretty. I could sell her for almost all of your debt you know."_

_William stared at Chris as the man licked his bottom lip, his fingers rubbing over the glass frame. He knew full well that Chris had close links with the trafficking ring, in fact, William was sure that Chris was a crucial element in its system. __ Some of the clients Chris had sent to him for legal help were involved in the ring. __Part of William contemplated it. His daughter hated him anyway._

_"What do you say? We forget about the debt and you tell me exactly where I can find your daughter? I think that's more than fair."_

_"Pretty damn lenient, if ya ask me," one of the men said, but Chris held his hand up._

_"William?"_

_William looked down._

_"You have a little boy too, don't you? He upstairs? If he's anything like this beauty I'm sure I could get-"_

_"No!"_

_Chris smirked, his eyes glinting at the sight of William's furled fists._

_"It's your choice, William. Your daughter or my men get two hours with you before I personally slit your throat... then maybe we'll find that boy of yours and-"_

_"Please," William muttered, interrupting again, his voice weaker. "A location and You'll-You'll forget about the debt?"_

_"If we find her? Sure. You'll be clean."_

_William took a deep shuddering breath. He took out his phone. Slowly, he dialled Ashely's number while the men watched him._

_"Ashley?"_

_Chris turned back to the photo before stashing it into his wide jacket pocket._

_"If you haven't left yet I'd like to talk to you? With Spencer, yes."_

_William pushed through each lie until his only daughter agreed to meet him and his son, only William and Spencer would not be there. Chris would._

* * *

Spencer only knew softness when he woke up. Everything felt good against his skin. It was like he's been wrapped in a blanket and laid before a toasty fire. He shifted a little and that's when he realised not everything was comfortable. There was something holding his mouth open painfully and his arms had wire tangled in and around them. Before he opened his eyes Spencer heard a quiet voice.

"Hold on, kiddo. The nurse is going to help now, hold on."

Spencer tried to open his eyes when he felt the pressure of the thing in his mouth move. He felt the thing rise from his throat and when it left he coughed weakly, water raising up with the tube. There was something pushed under his mouth to catch whatever he spit up.

It was then that Spencer finally managed to open his eyes.

Everything was blurry when he managed to peel them open but after blinking a few times he managed to get a clearer image of the white room he was in.

His one eye felt painfully sore and it only opened partly.

David Rossi was talking again and Spencer had to turn his head stiffly to look at him.

"There he is. How you feeling, kiddo?"

Dave watched as Spencer looked at him in bewilderment.

Spencer's head fell back lightly on the pillow, his eyes closing.

"Spencer?" Rossi said nervously, watching the way the boy's eyes moved beneath his eyelids.

The nurse paused and glanced at Spencer, taking in the thick bandages around his wrists, the sling keeping his shoulder in place, and the stitches strung against his face and the still infected red skin. "He's been through a lot," she mumbled, writing down some things from the heart monitor.

Dave could have snorted at the nurse's words. _Captain obvious over here_, he thought. "Yea, I saw the aftermath," he said instead.

Spencer reached his non-slinged hand up and pressed a finger into the corner of his eye.

"Spencer, can you open your eyes, kiddo? I just want to know you're okay."

Spencer did open his eyes but they were glazed over. He turned his head around the room slowly, his fingers twitching against the sheet.

"Is he alright?" Dave said, looking over at the nurse who was still checking Spencer's vitals. She stopped and looked down at Spencer who had begun to tremble.

"Spencer? Sweetheart? Can you hear me? You're in the hospital, honey, there's nothing to worry about." She reached out and touched Spencer's arm and the boy jerked back, a strangled cry wrenching from his throat. The nurse pulled her hand back quickly.

Dave looked at her for some kind of answer but she shook her head.

"Maybe you should leave, agent Rossi, just so we can... check him alone."

Spencer's eyes widened and he turned to look at Dave. He was still trembling ferociously and his eyes weren't exactly locked on Dave, they were blank and drifting but Rossi could see the call for help within them.

Dave smiled. "It's alright, kiddo. I'll stay here."

Dave watched the boy as he rocked slowly in his now upright position.

The nurse watched him before checking his vitals one last time again. "I'll come back to check on him later, he's stable for now but press the call button if he continues like this."

Dave nodded, his eyes falling back to the shaking child.

Neither of them realised that Spencer was back inside that closet, with a dead rat at his side and his arms hooked around a bar by handcuffs.

Dave reached out and touched Spencer which caused him to cry out as if he'd been burned. But Dave kept his hand there. After several moment of flinching and whimpering Spencer relaxed a little, his rocking easing up slightly.

"You're alright, Spencer," Dave said for what felt like the tenth time. Spencer still wasn't looking at him. He paused, thinking of what he could say. "Do you remember my office? Maybe we could go back there soon? What do you say, kiddo?"

Silence followed and Dave continued to rub the boy's uninjured shoulder.

Maybe... he thought, maybe they could take Spencer in. They'd mentioned having more kids, why not Spencer?

Spencer was a great kid.

Dave smiled to himself at the thought.

"Alright, if you don't want to talk you'll have to put up with me talking," Dave said, lifting his fingers to gently brush back Spencer's hair. "Why don't we talk about... hmmm... did you know I have a dog?"

* * *

"What happened after?" Aaron asked quietly. William had been sat, his fingers to his lips, tears pooling in his eyes for a few minutes, thinking of everything he'd done.

Morgan was gone. Aaron ordered him to leave when he got overly aggressive. He hoped the agent would join Dave, knowing the sight of Spencer and Dave might calm him.

Emily was sitting again, watching Reid quietly. Aaron would commend her patience later.

"Mr. Reid?"

Aaron didn't like to push but they were close to a confession.

William finally looked up, his eyelids red. He dropped his hand and placed them steadily on the table.

"I had no choice," he whispered. He was looking at Emily, his eyes imploring, as if he was specifically trying to make her understand. "When they had her I thought... I thought I could go on as normal but... the whole idea made me sick. I knew she'd be sold, raped, killed." William stopped to sniff, rubbing a finger under his nose. "And when she escaped she came to me..."

_"Dad!"_

_William sat up in bed. There was another bang on the front door and he got up, stepping quickly into the hallway. There was more banging and William heard a whimper from his son's room. Panic filled the older man. It was them. Chris was back for him and Spencer. William dashed into Spencer's room, falling to his knees in front of his son's bed where the boy was rubbing his eyes._

_With the child tightly bundled in his arms, William tore down both flights of stairs, placing the boy on the ground in the closet and locking the door._

_He was back up the stairs when the backdoor startled to rattle._

_"I paid you!" William shouted, pressing his back to the basement door. He sobbed when the door banged again, but then a voice called out to him, quite unlike Chris'._

_"Dad, please let me in, please!"_

_William opened his eyes and glanced toward the backdoor. Through the tempered glass he saw a pale face and long blonde hair._

_"Ashley?"_

_"Dad!"_

_William stumbled toward the door, unlocked it and wrenched it open._

_And there she was._

_"Ashley?"_

_Ashley pushed past her dad, staring at the door she had come through. "Shut it," she hissed. William numbly shut the door._

_"Lock it!"_

_"What-"_

_"Do it! They'll find me, t-they'll k-kill me. Y-you have to lock it!"_

_William locked the door, his hands shaking._

"How did she escape?" Hotch asked, interrupting William's story.

"I-I... she just ran. Hitchhiked part of the way."

Aaron nodded and motioned for the older man to continue his story.

_William guided Ashley to the couch. She couldn't stay. He knew that already. Chris would find her there and none of them would escape._

_Ashley sat down heavily, her hand reaching up to brush away het tangled hair._

_"Water?" William asked._

_"Yes please."_

_William stepped into the kitchen, pulling a glass from the cuboard._

_"Where's Spencey? He sleeping?" Ashley called. William paused, reaching slowly for a draw and pulling out a small bottle of Diana's old sleeping pills (most likely out of date.) He dropped them in the glass quickly and ran some water over them._

_"He's uh... yea, he sleeps pretty deeply these days," William called back, his voice a disguise for the sound of him mixing the dissolving pills into the water._

_"Okay, I'll see h-him in the m-morning. I... I probably look a mess." William listened to Ashley pause to sniffle. "I don't want to scare him."_

_The pills dissolved and William filled the glass up to the top before stepping back into the living room._

_"Here," William handed her the glass of water and Ashley took it with a smile and finished it._

_"Thanks. Haven't had anything for a while."_

_"You just stay here, I'm going to call the police okay. Try and get some sleep."_

_Ashley smiled at her father and nodded. He turned to leave but she reached out and touched his arm. "Thanks dad," she mumbled, her eyes heavy already from the drugs. William smiled back tiredly._

_He walked into the kitchen, watching from the door as Ashley laid her head down._

William stopped talking, his eyes staring at the table. Emily looked at Aaron who was just watching William. She took a quick breath before asking, "why did you let her in?"

William raised his eyes slowly. There were more tears on his face now. "She... she's my daughter."

"You knew they were looking for her, why not tell her to run?"

"You haven't met Chris," William said with a snort. "He's ruthless," he added in a raspy whisper. "He would have found her."

"What did you do after you drugged her?" asked Aaron.

"I went to the shed. Dug a hole. Ground was pretty soft still in Diana's old flower patch."

Emily turned her head down to the photo. The two holes were between weeds and several skeletal flower remains.

"And then?"

_William dropped the shovel, his chin dripping with tears and sweat. It was shallow but it would do. He walked back into the house, pushing down all the emotions rising inside him. He'd done this before, not quite so personal, he hadn't had to clean up but he could do it again. He couldn't let Ashley go knowing where she'd end up. It was easier this way._

_William had been in such a trance that he didn't realise that he was stood in front of his daughter again. He stared at her sleeping face._

_She was much prettier than her mother had been._

_William silently shifted a pillow from under Ashley's legs and he inspected the coarse thread weaved around embroidered flowers._

_William knelt down, the pillow clamped in both hands._

_Chris would be there soon, he thought, he would come and when he did he'd take Ashley and Spencer, and kill William._

_William closed his eyes, pushing away the doubts and disgust mingling in his mind. He opened them to watch his hands move robotically, lifting the pillow and slowly covering his daughter's sleeping face. He held it there for a moment, watching Ashley's chest rise and fall. He held his own breath when he pressed the pillow down over Ashley's mouth and nose._

_It took two minutes. At first Ashley didn't react but after several seconds she started to stir. William lent his body on the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut when Ashley began to thrash, her legs slamming on the opposite arm of the couch while her hands grasped the fabric around her, her body unconsciously fighting._

_William continued to hold the pillow after Ashley stopped moving. He began to sob when the third minute went by and Ashley's chest no longer rose and fell._

_He held the pillow until he could hear his son's muffled yell from downstairs. That was enough to push him into motion._

_It took another ten minutes until William was standing on top of his eldest child's shallow grave._

* * *

Aaron walked silently alongside Emily. They were looking for the children's intensive care unit.

Emily glanced at Aaron who was watching the approaching doors.

"Hotch?"

Aaron turned his head and saw her staring. "I'll tell him."

"Are you sure you should? Rossi said Spencer is basically catatonic right now, do you think telling him his sister is dead will help?"

"It won't help but we can't keep it from him."

When they arrived Spencer was sedated again. Morgan and Emily left, going to the hotel to get some rest. Aaron took a seat beside Spencer.

"Did Morgan tell you?"

Aaron glanced at Dave who nodded, his face downcast.

"We have to tell him," Dave said and Aaron answered with a nod.

"Not yet."

"No... tomorrow."

Rossi let out a breath. "He admitted to it?"

"He smothered Ashley to keep her from the human trafficking ring. That other hole was ready for when they decided to have Spencer instead."

Rossi sighed. He looked at Spencer. The thought of what might have happened to the kid made him all the more nauseated. He looked back at Aaron for a moment, wondering if now was a good time to share his earlier idea.

"Aaron?"

Aaron turned his head from the young boy, his hand slipping slightly from the frail one.

"Hmm?"

"I..." Dave paused, glancing at Spencer's sleeping face which was still brutally stained in his trauma. "He can't go into the foster system," Dave said finally, smiling weakly at Aaron who was rubbing his thumb against Spencer's knuckles.

Aaron sighed and turned to face Spencer. He looked at the pale features, slightly crinkled in pain.

"He needs more pain medication."

"Aaron," Dave mumbled and Aaron shook his head slowly. "Can we just talk about this?"

"He's so... damaged, Dave," Aaron said, his voice low and sad.

Dave dropped his head, his hands wringing in his lap. It was a stupid idea anyway. He looked back up to see Aaron leaning forward to stroke Spencer's hair back. They were both just missing Jack... that was all.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. That was a long chapter.**

**Please review. Means a lot.**

**See you soon.**


	11. Chapter Nine

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I'm having fun with this story. This chapter was difficult, I don't mind writing death but the aftermath is hard to write. It's annoying because I love to read/watch scenes like that because of the emotional connection... I guess. Anyway, I kept holding this chapter off because of that, so I apologise if it seems rushed.**

**Please keep reviewing, we haven't got much else to do ok this pandemic ;)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Spencer was awake. Aaron was watching him through the glass in the door while he stood in the hallway thinking. Dave was talking to him. It seemed to be the only thing he could do since Spencer wasn't doing anything, not even eating.

After a moment more of watching with two nurses passing and giving him a strange look, Aaron dropped his hand from his face and pushed the door open.

Spencer's head instantly rose, a look of hope lingering in his tired expression. He stared at Aaron before dropping his eyes again.

"Aaron," Dave said, practically sighing the name. Aaron was suddenly wondering to himself when the last time they were able to be intimate was. Passion hadn't exactly been on the cards for quite some time. The thought was trying to distract him from the task ahead but as he looked back at David he felt an overwhelming urge to kiss him.

He didn't though. He needed to be there for Spencer now. He felt strangely responsible for the four-year-old who had so desperately sought them.

"Hey... hi, Spencer." Aaron smiled at the boy as he took a seat on Dave's opposite side. Once sat down Aaron could see how extensive Spencer's injuries were. The kid had heavy bandages around the wrist and hand that Aaron had thought was unrecoverable. The other wrist had a few layers wrapped around it, not nearly as heavy as its twin. The bandages weaved up and around Spencer's little fingers which were poking through the white, scratched and bruised, the nail beds a startling shade of purple. The gown Spencer wore seemed to be holding him together. Aaron knew beneath it was frail skin and fragile bones.

His face wasn't so swollen, the skin less inflamed, a mottled bruise tarnishing most of the skin, but the yellowing colours at least proving to Aaron that Spencer was healing.

"The nurse said he's healing well," Dave said, neither agent looking at each other. "They might have to do another surgery on his wrist if the skin doesn't start to heal properly but they said at the rate he's doing he might be able to leave by the end of the week."

Aaron stopped looking at the boy, glancing Dave's way for a moment and sharing an unspoken agreement with him. They had to tell Spencer.

* * *

Garcia sat at her computer, staring at the photo on her screen. Spencer was half-smiling in it, his lips slightly nervous. He was so young in the photo, Garcia knew it had been taken a few months before their current situation. They'd found it on Ashley's phone, along with a whole album of photos and videos dedicated to her little brother, spanning all the way back to his birth.

She was so surrounded in silent grief for what the boy had been through that she didn't realise JJ had walked into the room until there was a hand on her shoulder. Garcia jumped and clicked off the photo quickly. "W-what do you need?"

JJ smiled and squeezed Garcia's shoulder. "He's safe now," she said. Penelope looked back at her before dropping her head and sighing softly.

"I know... I-it's just... it's so sad."

JJ pulled up a stool nearby and sat beside Penelope.

"Can I see some more?" she asked, motioning to the photos. Garcia smiled.

"Yea, I've put most of them on a memory card for Spencer... I thought I might make him a photo album, but this way he can see videos too." Penelope opened the folder and clicked on the first photo. It was of a baby, clearly Spencer with his wide brown eyes and slightly curled tufts of baby hair. He was looking at the camera, his lips parted in a small 'o,' revealing a drooly tooth emerging from the bottom row. Both of his chubby little hands had torn wrapping paper in and between his legs was a partially unwrapped blue teddy bear.

JJ cocked her head, beaming at the photo. "He's adorable," she said.

"Makes you wanna keep him, right?" said Penelope and JJ nodded half-heartedly, knowing with a swell of guilt that she couldn't offer Spencer a home. "Me too," Penelope muttered, tapping a key to show a photo of Spencer sitting on his sister's hip with her pointing at the camera and smiling while Spencer stared at someone off to the side, his expression one a child wore before bursting into tears.

Both JJ and Penelope had a good idea of who he was looking at.

* * *

"Spencer," Aaron said. The boy didn't look at him. Aaron glanced at Dave who had his eyes in his lap. They had to tell him. "Spencer, we need to talk about your sister. Ashley? Come on, buddy. Your big sister." Aaron watched as Spencer raised his head slowly, his slightly unfocused eyes finally fixing on something, that something being Aaron's tie. Aaron reached forward and touched the boy's knee. Spencer flinched, his eyes falling momentarily before easing to Aaron's face. He didn't quite meet the older man's eyes but it was close enough.

Aaron smiled, his lips curling down slowly as the dreaded words started to form in his mouth. "Spencer, your sister... she passed away," Aaron said, hating himself for being so blunt but knowing there was no way around it. Spencer's eyes finally met Aaron's.

"I'm so sorry, buddy. She..." Aaron paused, searching for words he couldn't find. Spencer was staring at him, his chest rising and falling faster than before.

"Ashey..." the boy whispered, the stunted nickname brushing past his disused and cracked lips. He pinched his eyes shut and his shoulders rose in a sob. Dave watched, his heart aching as Spencer's lips trembled open and a quiet crow of sorrow fell from them. There were fat tears bubbling from his squeezed eyelids and Dave reached forward with a tissue to wipe them away, knowing they'd sting the kid's healing face.

"It's okay, kiddo. We're here, alright, we're not going anywhere."

Dave got up from his seat and perched beside Spencer, putting his arm around the shaking child. Aaron shifted uncomfortably, unable to stop feelings of guilt ballooning within him. He said the only thing he could think of to a grieving child, he recalled saying the same to Jack. "She loved you, buddy."

Spencer leaned his head against Dave's chest, his injured hand resting under his chin.

"I don't think she loved anyone more than you. Sh-she had lots of pictures of the two of you," Aaron said. Spencer opened his eyes, looking up at Aaron.

"Y-you have pictures?" he murmured, his voice clogged with emotion and from lack of use. Aaron nodded, motioning to Dave who pulled out his phone.

"You remember our friend, Penelope Garcia?" Spencer rubbed his good eye, his breath stuttering on another sob before he nodded. Dave smiled and held the phone in front of Spencer. "She found all of these on Ashley's phone. She's going to put them on a special card for the computer so you can keep them."

Spencer stared at the phone screen which held a photo of Ashley smiling with her mum. Spencer reached out and touched the screen.

"H-he-her mummy's in heaven," he said. His bottom lip trembled and more tears rolled down his cheeks, too quick for Dave to catch in a tissue. The older man was bewildered by how much the little boy was understanding, kids his age didn't understand death... then again, Spencer knew all about it. "Is she with her mummy?"

There was a momentary silence. Spencer was looking at Aaron who finally gave a small nod.

"I think she is, buddy."

Spencer rubbed his eyes again, an uncontrolled, high pitch whine rising past his throat. "M-m-my m-mummy is th-there too."

Dave squeezed Spencer's shoulder, hating himself instantly for doing it when Spencer let out a cry of pain. He'd forgotten which shoulder the kid had dislocated.

"They're together... they're probably looking down on us all now. They probably think I look silly sat like this."

Dave looked down with a grin when Spencer giggled. The happy sound didn't last long because the little boy was crying as soon as the giggle stopped.

The two agents sat quietly while Spencer cried, offering words of comfort every few minutes.

Spencer's sobs started to soften after some time, his eyelids drooping more as he rubbed them. When he managed to keep the sobs at bay, he pressed himself close to Dave.

"They can't look down on us," Spencer mumbled. "The only thing up is space..."

Dave held back his groan. He himself wasn't much of a believer in God but in this scenario, when a child had lost his mother and sister, believing in heaven just made the pain easier.

Dave was going to say something, to convince Spencer otherwise when the boy started to speak again.

"I think they're somewhere... their souls," he whispered and he raised a hand and motioned weakly around the room. "Mummy said when people go away to heaven part of them always stays behind with us..." he rested his hand against his chest. "Here."

* * *

Morgan took a deep breath before stepping into the interrogation room for the last time. William, who had been conversing with his lawyer, an old friend, looked up, turning his body toward Morgan.

"What's going to happen now?" he said. "Have you found Chris?"

Morgan reached into his back pocket and pulled out the picture they'd printed from Garcia. He looked at it for a moment. It was a selfie they'd taken from Ashley's phone. It was from the last time she'd visited Spencer. Ashley had her little brother in her lap, her arm around his middle and her fingers blurred from obvious tickling which was seen in the mid-laugh Spencer had been photographed in. Their heads were touching, Ashley's blond ruffling Spencer's curley brown. Morgan huffed a chuckle, his lips remaining closed.

"Frankly," Morgan said, pinching the corner of the photo. "I don't care about the people you traded your sanity for." Morgan hesitated, leaning on the table and dropping the photo face up. "The police can deal with your dirty business. Maybe you should start thinking about the lives you destroyed: these two for a start." Morgan rotated the photo and thrust it under William's nose. William craned his neck and turned away after seeing his children.

Morgan shook his head. "You make me sick," he muttered and he turned to leave.

"A-agent?"

Morgan paused with his fingers around the door handle. He glanced back, his face dark, his scowl heavy.

William opened his mouth as if to speak and Morgan saw how the lawyer next to him shook his head minutely, coughing as he did. William's eyes flickered to him before coming back to Morgan.

"I... i-it doesn't matter."

Morgan didn't care what the man had been trying to say, he yanked open the door and marched out, ignorant to the relief washing over William's lawyer.

* * *

"Dave?"

Dave turned around from his perch on Spencer's bed, the kid was still resting against him, his eyes shut and his hands gripping at Dave's shirt. "Yea?" Dave said.

"I was thinking about what you said." Aaron stopped and looked up at Dave who was frowning. "Maybe you're right."

"About what? Nice to hear you say you're wrong though."

Aaron dropped his eyebrows as if to say 'seriously?'

"About Spencer."

"About..."

"Adopting him."

Dave sat up straighter and nodded, inadvertently causing Spencer to turn his head into his shirt.

"I thought about it all. Perhaps you could retire, stay home with the boys. Or, if you don't, and let's face it, when will you ever retire, well, I thought, and I've thought about this before, but what if I retired? I've missed so much of Jack's life already."

Dave had a half-smile on his face. "You really have thought about this. I have rethought it and... are we really prepared to take care of a child with so much trauma?"

"Jack's had his struggles," Aaron said. "But yes, I realise this would be a lot of work but I can't watch him go."

The two agents' eyes met.

"He's grown on you?"

Aaron nodded and smiled.

"Me too," Dave said breathlessly.

They stared at one another for a moment.

"Are we doing this?" Aaron asked.

"I think we might be."

* * *

**What was William going to say? We may never know... ;)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Stay safe and see you soon.**


	12. Chapter Ten

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Since this is my main story at the moment I thought I'd let you guys know that I've deleted some stories. You may have noticed that I've deleted Arrow Through My Heart and Spencer's Time Machine. I decided to do this because I hated leaving them half finished knowing I had no motivation to complete them and that I didn't really enjoy writing them. I feel like I can stop stressing about leaving them unupdated for so long and focus on my current stories which include this story, 'Collide,' and 'Like a Family.' Thank you guys for all the support, I promise to deliver on all three.**

**A bit of time has passed since the last chapter. I think this story would be too long if I wrote Spencer's recovery day by day. Anyway, this chapter starts with Spencer's transfer to a Virginia.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The jet was mostly empty except for the cluster of four seats where Aaron, Dave, and Spencer had buckled in.

Aaron was sat beside Spencer as the young boy watched out of the window, at a cloud passing by, splitting in two with the help of the wings. He glanced at Dave who was smiling as he watched Spencer.

They'd been allowed guardianship of Spencer, putting him in their foster care until something more substantial could be put in place. They had William to thank for that, abhor it as they might.

Spencer had no gaurdians, Ashley would have been the top choice of course, but like all the women in Spencer's life, she was dead.

Ashley's maternal grandparents hadn't wanted anything to do with another biological child of William Reid and their age didn't really permit it. And just handing Spencer off to two strangers, FBI though they may be, wasn't a good option either.

So Morgan, Emily, and Aaron went to speak to William again while Dave stayed with Spencer, who, it was becoming clear, would not allow both Dave and Aaron to leave. One had to stay with him.

* * *

**Three days earlier**

Morgan stood up as William walked in. He glanced at Dave who remained seated but quickly turned his glare on William again.

"What now?" William said as he was pushed into the chair opposite, his hands forced on the table and cuffed there. He glanced nervously at Morgan before turning his attention to Dave who was sat calmly, shuffling through a small pile of paper. William shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. Dave looked up. "You don't have anyone down as Spencer's guardian," he said simply, pushing the paper together.

William frowned at the paper, looking at Dave for a moment before he opened his mouth. Dave noticed that the man looked tired. Orange was also not his colour. He glanced at the paling bruise along William's jaw and forced himself not to smirk or appear anyway content about the injury.

"I wasn't there for his birth," William said, his voice slow as if he was trying to work something out. "Diana didn't have anyone to put down and neither did I. Why should it matter?" he added. "He's just going to go into care."

William looked between Dave and Derek, searching for the real reason they were there.

"My partner and I are prepared to offer Spencer a home. Whether it be a temporary one or a permanent one," Dave said, his voice cool and collected and entirely able to throw William off.

"What?"

It was clear William Reid thought this interview was going to be about something other than his son. Morgan frowned to himself at the thought. This guy was giving him bad vibes.

"You heard what he said," Morgan said, lacking any patience for William.

Reid exhaled and sat back while Dave picked up the first piece of paper from his stack.

"Since Spencer has no other family and you have no gaurdians for him this process would be easier if you signed guardianship over to me and my partner." Dave pushed the paper forward.

William looked down at it, scanning over the information and scowling at the two signatures at the bottom. He had a good idea of who this no longer elusive 'partner' was.

"You think I'd sign my only son off to a pair of homosexuals?" William said, his lip curling in an unpleasant smirk. Gone was his nervous facade.

"After seeing what you did to your only daughter I'm not sure you're in a position to comment on what is best for you children," Dave retorted, his face remaining blank despite the crude observation made by William.

William's smirk fell and he looked at the paper again, swallowing thickly as he did.

"I don't want anything to do with you or your 'partner," William said, saying the last part sarcastically. "What would two fags know about raising a child? A boy at that."

"We've done well with our other son, Jack. He's captain of his baseball team, gets solid grades and has more of an open mind than you ever could." Dave tried to keep anger from his face despite the offensive language William was throwing at him. He sensed Morgan was getting more riled up behind him. He started to pace.

"Do something good for Spencer, for once in your life," Dave said in a softer voice. William pressed his lips together, pulling his eyes away from the two male signatures. Dave knew William was thinking hard about what he might get out of this. He wondered how much more William's selfishness could extend to.

"If I do this," William said, his eyes wide at the prospect of opportunity. "I want to be transferred. I'd rather go further East, as far as you can send me."

"Closer to Spencer? Not happening," said Derek, his arms going up to fold purposely across his chest.

William shook his head, his fingers gripping the edge of the table. "That's not the reason. Send me further west... o-or south if you want. Chris has men in here." William's eyes darted nervously to the mirror. "They don't know who I am yet... or Chris hasn't told them. When they do I'll be dead in a week." William licked his lips, staring directly at Rossi now. "I'll sign guardianship over to you if you promise to transfer me. I want to be put in isolation until then."

William offered a hand for the papers, watching Rossi as he did.

Morgan laughed. "You really think you have a bargaining chip here? We don't have to promise you anything. Since you're in here we can have a judge pass gau-"

"It's not that easy," William interjected. His eyes didn't leave Dave's.

"Are you listening to this, Rossi?"

"Morgan, would you mind stepping out?" Dave glanced at Morgan who was scowling at both men. He shook his head.

"You're really going to help this son of a bitch?"

"Step out, SSA Morgan," Rossi said, he gave Morgan a hard look until the agent grabbed the door handle roughly and sauntered out.

Dave turned back to William and pushed the paper toward him. "I can get you a transfer," he said, watching as William's body sagged in relief. "And you will sign this and confess to what you did to Spencer and Ashley."

William's shoulders became taut.

"There is too much evidence against you. Don't drag out a long court case. I get you transferred and you will not fight your sentence."

Dave dropped a pen in front of William and he sat back in his seat.

William watched the pen for a long time, before grabbing it as if it was about to spring legs and revoke the opportunity handed to him. William took a long moment to adjust the pen in his shaky grip before he put the nib on the paper.

He looked up once more at Dave who nodded.

William sighed and signed the paper.

* * *

Dave took Spencer's hand once he was out of the car. Spencer looked down at it, a small piece of gauze still taped to his hand while the other was in thick bandage. He looked up to see Dave smiling down at him and he motioned toward the house.

"Shall we go in?" he asked.

Spencer looked toward the one story house. It was beautiful. He'd thought the BAU offices had been amazing, this place was on another level.

"You live here?" Spencer mumbled, his voice a little doubtful. Aaron grinned to himself upon hearing that, pulling Spencer's small suitcase from the car before joining them on the path.

"That was my reaction too, buddy," he said, smiling understandingly at Spencer who was gaping at the house still.

"Shall we go in then?" Dave repeated, motioning for Aaron to lead the way. "We haven't been back for a while, kiddo, but I had our friends JJ and Penelope set up a bed in your room. We can do a complete makeover soon. We can even paint the walls, what's your favourite colour?"

Dave looked down at Spencer with a smile.

"Purple," Spencer mumbled as Aaron unlocked the door.

"I'm... I'm sure we can paint the walls purple," Dave said, hiding his grimace.

He led Spencer inside, shutting the door behind them and flicking on the lights. He looked around himself with a sigh. He'd missed this place.

"Shall we show him his room?" Aaron asked, still holding Spencer's suitcase.

They both looked at Spencer and he hid his chin in the hem of his shirt. He nodded shyly.

Aaron took the lead to the guest room. Dave had called in a mover while they were in Vegas to help JJ and Penelope move the double bed that had been in there. He'd also ordered a child-bed to be delivered the same day along with new sheets, he'd just gotten plain for now until they could take Spencer to pick his own. He was going to have to thank JJ and Penelope profusely for their help. He was sure a visit from Spencer would suffice... when he was settled of course.

Aaron pushed open the door and turned on the light. The room was much bigger than Spencer's old room had been. It was carpeted too and the windows were large and let more light in. Aaron smiled at the teddy bear waiting on Spencer's bed.

Dave walked in behind, pulling Spencer gently after him. He looked around. The dresser was still in there with an ugly old lamp inherited from Dave's mother. Dave nodded critically, knowing they'd need to do a lot of work to make the room Spencer's.

Spencer, on the other hand, was gazing around the room. The soft cream walls were calming, as was the lightly varnished wood furniture. There was a small bed across from the wooden shuttered closet. The sheets were a soft blue and there was a beautiful bear sat up on the pillows.

"I know it's not much," Dave started, reaching up to rub his neck guiltily. But Spencer wasn't listening. He let go of Dave's hand and took a cautious step toward the bed. He glanced back at Dave and saw him smiling down at him so he closed the gap between him and the bed and picked up the teddy bear. It was so soft. Spencer patted its head gently before pulling it into his chest so he could rub his face against it.

"That's from Penelope and JJ," Aaron said with a smile. He set Spencer's suitcase down on the floor and sat beside it. Spencer watched him from his place beside the bed. "I think you have one of your other bears in here," said Aaron as he unzipped the case. Spencer took a seat on the bed, his new bear in his lap. Aaron opened the case and found what he was looking for at the top of Spencer's meagre possessions.

He lifted the blue bear and watched with a grin as Spencer's eyes became impossibly wide and he reached desperately for the bear. The bear felt strange, as if there was something hard inside it. "Gary," Spencer mumbled and Aaron handed over the bear without anymore hesitation. Spencer made room on his lap for the blue bear, but he kept hold of the plush new one. A few dusting of stuffing fell from the bears open back and Aaron frowned at it, looking back at Spencer who was clutching the older bear protectively. He could see the back of the bear was torn and it was definitely missing a lot of stuffing.

"I think we can fix that for you, buddy," Aaron said.

"You can sew?" hissed Dave and Aaron chuckled, shaking his head.

"No! But Garcia can." Aaron turned back to Spencer with a smile. "Our friend Penelope can fix him up."

Spencer's only response was to ease his grip on his bear to give it a critical look.

"You like stuffed animals?" Dave asked, sitting on the carpet across from Spencer while Aaron pulled out some of Spencer's clothes. Spencer didn't really have a sufficient pair of pyjamas. They'd packed some faded striped ones but Aaron glanced at the label and saw they were age two. Aaron's eyes flicked to Spencer. The boy was small for a four-year-old but not small enough to fit into what looked like baby clothes.

Spencer nodded at Dave, his fingers playing in the fur of the new brown bear.

"Well, we can get you some more if you'd like. We could fill this room with stuffed animals," Dave said with an indulgent grin. Aaron smirked as he folded some more too small pieces of clothing from the suitcase. His husband was going to spoil Spencer.

There were a few books and some framed photos and that was the suitcase empty. Aaron stood up and began setting the photos on the windowsill. Spencer turned his head as Dave continued asking him pointless questions and he watched with his mouth slightly ajar as Aaron carefully placed photos of Diana, Ashley, and Spencer.

"It already feels like your room," he said when he was finished. Spencer closed his mouth and nodded, his eyes skimming over each photo. "I think Jack has some old clothes that Spencer can wear until we go shopping." Aaron nudged Dave who looked over at the small pile of clothes. "Most of them aren't his size."

Dave sighed. "Of course," he muttered bitterly, wondering if William had ever bought the kid clothes or if it was his sister providing what little she could. Aaron started to walk from the room when Dave called him back. "Grab the uh... you know, from the car," he said. Aaron paused at the door, frowning thoughtfully. Dave motioned subtly to Spencer who was fiddling with the papery material sticking up from his pants. Aaron mouthed an "oh," and hurried off in the direction of the front door. They had plenty of issues to deal with regarding Spencer. Their first aim was to get him comfortable with them. Then they needed to toilet train him since William hadn't ever shown him how. Aaron and Dave were aware of Ashley's brief attempt which Spencer mentioned when they tried to take him to the toilet at the hospital, but other than that Spencer had to deal with it on his own. So they bought pull ups while Spencer learned.

Dave found it strange that Spencer struggled with something so simple when his mind was so advanced. It just proved the damaging effects of neglect.

When Dave looked back around, Spencer was watching him with an almost suspicious look. Dave just smiled.

"Why don't we start on dinner?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**If anyone likes teen wolf I'd be so grateful if you checked out my recent story 'A Stiles Surprise,' where Stiles is deaged. I haven't had any input on it yet so this is just a bit of shameless self-advertising.**

**Please take a moment to leave your thoughts on this chapter too. **

**Stay safe and see you soon. **


	13. Chapter Eleven

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)  
**

**Hi guys. The past two years haven't been the best. Things keep happening and... I don't know. Last week my great grandmother passed away.**

**There's nothing else I can really do other than continue writing. I may take breaks from some stories to do assignments and have some time to myself.**

**I thought I'd update you in case I do go on a brief hiatus.**

**Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed. Right now that means more than you could imagine.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read that. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Spencer," Dave said, motioning the boy over.

Spencer had been following Aaron as he cooked the dinner. He wasn't sure what he should do or where he should go, so he clung onto Aaron's company. Aaron didn't mind, he chatted to the small boy as he cooked. So far Spencer had given him two sentences, the rest were, shakes of his head, up for yes, side to side for no.

Spencer glanced at Dave who was stood by the back door, holding his hand out toward Spencer.

"There's someone you should meet."

Dave had picked up mudgie while Aaron was cooking and the Labrador was waiting in the garden. Dave was a little anxious when he saw the dog wiggling his body in excitement. His eagerness might scare Spencer.

Spencer walked slowly to Dave and took his hand. Dave pulled him to the glass backdoor and he put his arm around the boy's waist. He pointed through the glass as Mudgie ran back over.

Spencer flinched when the dog jumped up at the door and he turned his head away.

"It's okay, kiddo," Dave said, holding him tighter.

"This is Mudgie. He's a Labrador. Have you seen a dog before?"

Spencer shook his head, narrowing his eyes on the brown dog.

Dave knew that having Spencer live with them might mean giving Mudgie up. It broke his heart to think about but he had to put Spencer first. If Spencer didn't like him Rossi was considering making Mudgie an outside dog, he'd be sure to get him the best kennel, or perhaps he'd renovate the garden shed to accommodate a Labrador.

Mudgie jumped down off the glass, his tail wagging so vigorously that his body shook with it. His tongue lolled out, a goofy look on his face. Spencer stared at him for a minute as the dog huffed onto the glass misting it up.

"I know he looks big," Dave said, giving Spencer a reassuring squeeze. "But he's just a silly softy." Dave put a finger on the glass and Mudgie smushed his face against the glass to try and lick it.

Spencer smiled and Dave chuckled. "See, big stupid dog," Dave said with a wink.

Spencer put his hand on the glass at Mudgie pressed his nose to the other side. Spencer giggled.

Dave was beaming when Aaron came over to look. He chuckled himself. "That dog is _so_ silly," he said in an animate voice and he was met by Spencer smiling up at him.

"So here's the deal," Dave said. "Mudgie's going to sleep in here when we leave. You don't have to meet him properly yet. You tell me when you're ready to pet him and give him a real hello."

Spencer nodded slowly as he moved his hand up the glass, smiling as Mudgie's tongue followed it.

Dave spent a little more time introducing the Labrador to Spencer who seemed quite thrilled by Mudgie's furry presence.

Aaron had dinner ready by then, it was just a simple family microwave lasagne that Dave had lectured him on buying. It had been frozen out of spite and with their exhaustion, Aaron didn't have any easier choice than to stick it in the oven.

Dave could smell the low quality lasagna and he pulled himself to his feet, gently turning Spencer toward the table.

"Don't look at me like that."

"You cooked that thing?" Dave said gruffly. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"It was the quickest meal. Could you make something in fifteen minutes?"

"Yes," Dave replied sarcastically and sighed when Aaron shot him a look. "We could have ordered take out."

"And that would take an hour to get here- just sit down and eat," Aaron said as he pulled the lasagne out of the over. He shook his head but smiled at Spencer who was looking confused. The boy glanced at the faucet and his tongue poked out hungrily.

Dave trudged to the table and pulled a chair out for Spencer, before turning and grabbing the plates from the cupboard and laying them out.

Spencer watched anxiously, not knowing where he fit into the equation. He backed away quickly, his thirst starting to get the better of him.

He glanced at the floor, looking for where he'd be eating. He recognised the dog bowls on the floor, his father had similar ones at home.. along with the cage. Spencer shuddered at the thought of those bars.

Dave turned from the cupboard just as Spencer got on his knees in front of Mudgie's water bowl. Spencer leaned forward, hoping to parch his dry tongue when Dave lunged toward him, grabbing him under his arms and lifting him to his feet.

Spencer's breath caught in his throat and he covered his face, expecting the sting from the back of a hand.

Dave held back the shout he was close to unleashing on the boy. He quickly assessed the situation..

Hotch watched quietly as Dave let Spencer go, he still hadn't spoken but Aaron wasn't about to jump in and undermine his partner's first attempt at parenting. So instead, he grabbed the glasses.

"What... what were you doing, kiddo? That's Mudgie's water bowl. Are you thirsty?"

Dave kept his voice as soft as he could, kneeling down so he was on Spencer's level.

Spencer tried to nod but he was struggling to breathe clearly. Each time he sucked in a breath it got stuck.

Dave recognised the struggles and he shuffled closer and placed a hand on Spencer's back. "Shhh," he whispered as the boy sobbed suddenly, gasping harshly as it impaired his breathing even more.

"Calm down. Look... watch me Spencer. Look, in, out. Slowly."

Dave pulled Spencer into his embrace, sitting him on his lap as he rubbed Spencer's back.

Spencer dropped his hand and looked up at Dave as he forced himself to relax. Spencer took a deep breath and Dave rubbed his back encouraging.

"Good, just like that. Like me."

Spencer breathed out and then back in and his cheeks flushed in relief. His shaky hands clung to Dave as he started to come back to himself.

"Better?" Dave asked and Spencer nodded shyly, swallowing and remembering his throat was sore. He glanced back at the dog bowl and Dave followed his gaze.

"You thirsty?"

Spencer nodded more vigourously this time and Dave stood, pulling Spencer up with him and sitting him on his hip.

"Let's get your something to drink," he said, reaching one of the tall cupboards for a colourful plastic cup they still kept when Jack had friends over. Dave looked down at Spencer as he walked to the sink. Spencer was still clinging to him like a koala.

"You should tell us when you're thirsty, kiddo. You're allowed to ask for a drink... I want you to ask for a drink, okay?" He gave Spencer the sternest look he could while still keeping his features gentle. "Promise to tell me next time your thirsty?"

Spencer laid his head against Dave's shoulder and nodded weakly. "Promise," he whispered.

Dave looked over at Aaron who was quietly serving out a generous amounts of lasagne for the three of them.

He sat down with Spencer in his lap and though he and Aaron both encouraged the kid to eat, he only ate a quarter of his slice before reaching for his water and finishing the last few sips.

He wouldn't touch anymore.

* * *

Bedtime was quiet. Aaron asked Spencer if he needed the toilet but the boy shook his head, eying the toilet bowl with distrust. Spencer brushed his teeth very haphazardly and Dave and Aaron shared a pained glance, realising that was another basic skill Spencer hadn't been taught.

They led Spencer to bed and the kid crawled in quietly, staring at the hall light longingly as Dave and Aaron pulled the door to.

Once they had cleaned up and put their things in the laundry, they both fell into bed and into a deep sleep.

That was until Dave woke suddenly.

He lay in bed, staring up at the familiar ceiling. He'd been woken up by an unease that had left him awake for 20 minutes. He realised he could hear Spencer's through their bedroom wall, crying quietly.

He wondered how long before the boy would finally get back to sleep when a scream filled the house.

Dave sat up suddenly, kicking off the cover just as Aaron jerked awake.

"Wha-"

"Spencer," Dave said, getting to his feet and hurrying to the door.

They both ran frantically down the hall and into Spencer's room, with Dave heading straight for the crying boy.

Dave pulled Spencer from his bed as Aaron threw light into the room with the flick of a switch. Dave had his hand on the back of Spencer's head and he was cradling him to his chest.

"It's okay, shhh," he whispered as he rocked the boy. Aaron walked over and looked at Spencer's red face nervously. The kid's eyes were red, the skin around it splotchy which made the still healing scratches across his eye all the more livid, most likely from where he'd rubbed them.

Spencer sobbed loudly, his voice catching in his throat on a stunted scream. Dave held him tighter and pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

"I know, kiddo, you're alright now. We're here. Shhh"

Spencer was clinging to Dave's pyjama shirt, sniffling loudly into it, his eyes staring out at nothing.

"Was it a nightmare?"

Dave turned to looked at Aaron as he stroked the boy's back which was starting to relax. "Try night terror," hissed Dave with a pained look. Aaron sighed and reached out to touch Spencer. The boy flinched but Dave could soon feel him melt further into his arms.

They didn't speak anymore. The two men just sat quietly with Spencer as his breathing started to even. He continued to hold onto Dave, with his face burrowed into the man's neck but eventually his eyes started to droop.

When they finally managed to get the boy back into bed it was two in the morning.

They left the hall light on and Spencer's door open and Aaron made Dave promise to get Spencer a night light when they next went shopping.

* * *

The next day was a late start to both Dave and Aaron and the new addition to their household.

Dave let Mudgie outside while Aaron called Jess to see when Jack would get there.

While they were busy Spencer crept out of his room with his bear Gary. He walked down the seemingly endless hall, passing Rossi and Hotch's room and a large bathroom. He found himself at another slightly open door down from the bathroom. He stopped in front of it and glanced up and down the hall before letting himself take a peek inside. He nearly stumbled over from what he saw. The room was magnificent. Spencer had never seen one like it. The walls were light blue, covered in vividly colourful posters. The curtains were also blue with a red and blue figure on them. Spencer saw the costumed figure on several other things in the room and he gasped at all the other things in there.

He took a cautious step forward and saw a bunk bed littered in stuffed animals. Spencer glanced down at Gary who was a few threads away from falling apart. A pang of longing surged through him and Spencer blinked quickly. He had more than enough, this room was someone else's... someone more deserving. Spencer straightened up. He was very grateful for the room he _did_ have... even if this one was so much more beautiful.

"There you are."

Spencer turned and his face fell suddenly. He stepped quickly back into the hallway, avoiding Aaron's eyes.

Hotch knew exactly what was wrong. He looked into Jack's room. "I see you found Jack's room."

"Yes, sir... sorry."

Aaron stared at the boy who had started to fidget his feet. "Don't... uh, do you like it?"

Spencer raised his head slowly until his eyes were close to meeting Aaron's. He nodded.

Aaron grinned. "When we're done with your room it might look just like this. It can look however you want it to." Aaron looked back into Jack's room and he leaned down so he was close to Spencer. "What's your favourite part?"

Spencer followed Aaron's gaze back to the room and he played with the tattered teddy in his arms.

"It's colourful," he whispered.

"Well, what colours do you want your room to be?"

Spencer looked down again. He didn't need anything else, he didn't want to burden them.

Aaron took another tactic. "What are your favourite colours, except purple." Aaron winked.

Spencer lifted his head, thinking to himself for a moment. "I like green," he mumbled. He put a finger to his lip thoughtfully. "A-and blue... l-like that one." Spencer pointed to Jack's room. "And orange."

"Good choices. How about we paint each of your walls one of those colours?" Aaron said, making it sound as casual as possible so Spencer wouldn't think it was a big deal. The boy's mouth dropped open and he shook his head.

"Why not?"

"T-too expensive," Spencer said.

Aaron chuckled and shook his head. "Did you know that Dave bought Mudgie a gold collar at Christmas? He has lots of money, buddy, we need to help him spend it."

"A-a golden c-collar?"

"Yes. Silly right?"

Spencer shrugged but nodded a little. "I guess."

"So. One wall will be purple, one will be orange, one green and one blue. That sounds awesome, buddy!"

"Yea?"

Aaron nodded and he stood up, holding his hand out to Spencer. "Yea. We can get some paint and start doing that soon. But now, there's someone you need to meet."

"Mudgie?" Spencer asked as he took Aaron's hand.

Aaron laughed. "No, not him. My son, Jack. He should be here really soon."

Aaron felt Spencer's hand tighten around his. He squeezed back.

* * *

When Jack arrived he bounced through the door, hurtling to Aaron for a hug and then Dave while Spencer hid behind him.

He didn't stop talking until Jess waved and walked back to her car. It was then in the brief moment of silence that Jack noticed the other boy in the room.

Jack looked at the boy who cowered a little more behind Dave's legs.

"Thanks again, Jess," Aaron called before shutting the door after her. He turned to see the standoff happening in the hall.

Jack glanced back at Aaron with a half-smile. "Is that _really _him?"

Aaron nodded. "Yes. That's your new brother. Spencer this is Jack, remember we talked about him?"

Spencer nodded but continued to cling to Dave's leg.

Jack tilted his head, a little confused by the child.

"What's wrong with him?"

Aaron put a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Remember I said he was a little scared?"

Jack nodded.

"Imagine if..." Aaron stooped, no child should have to imagine what Spencer had been through. "He's just adjusting. Why don't you two watch something? What do you think Spencer would like to watch, Jack?"

Jack passed an analytical look over Spencer before he burst into a grin.

"I think he'd like the Lego-movie!"

Spencer crept out from behind Dave's leg.

"Good one, kiddo," said Dave. He put a gentle hand on Spencer's back and knelt down beside him, forcing Spencer completely from his hiding spot. "Fancy watching a movie?"

"It's really cool. Do you like legos?" Jack asked. Spencer shook his head and Jack's mouth dropped open. "How can you not like legos!?"

Spencer licked his lips, his hands entwining nervously. "I-I've never had any," he mumbled.

Jack continued to gape, but a little more sympathetically. He turned to his father with a stern look. "Can we play legos and watch the movie? I need to show Spencer how cool they are."

Hotch smiled and shrugged. "Sure, buddy. Your box should still be in the front room. I'll come put the DVD in."

With that Jack turned and grabbed Spencer hand, pulling it away from where it had been anxiously fiddling. Spencer jumped but didn't pull away.

"Come on, Spencer. We can build a city like in the movie! Come on, come on!"

Jack pulled Spencer and the boy reluctantly followed, glancing back at Dave who gave him a thumbs up.

Aaron was quick to slow Jack down and he guided the boys to sit in front of the couch. He made sure to sit Spencer on a soft cushion and prop him up against the couch. The boy still had his arm in a sling and his legs were weak.

"So," Aaron said when Jack also got settled at Spencer's side. Aaron slid over the box of legos and Jack clapped his hands excitedly. Spencer just watched. "These, boys, are your only tools." Aaron lifted the lid dramatically, as if, like in movies, smoke had flooded from the plastic box.

Aaron pulled out two green pallets for bricks to be stuck on. He placed them in front of the boys. Jack grabbed his while Spencer looked down at it curiously.

"Just tip the box, dad," Jack said, fumbling with his green pallet impatiently.

"If," Aaron started, and he pointed at Jack in jesting sternness. "If I tip it, I want it put away. I don't want to be walking on any of these."

Jack nodded and motioned for the box. Aaron sighed and nudged the box onto its side, spreading a wide selection of blocks in front of both boys.

"Have at it," Aaron said as he stood up and took the remote from the table. He pressed a few buttons and the movie started playing. Spencer stared at the screen in amazement.

"I'm gonna build a mansion! What do you wanna build, Spencer?" Clearly the 'building a city' idea wasn't as plausible as it had been before.

Spencer stopped staring at the big TV. He looked around at Jack who already had handfuls of the little colourful bricks surrounding him. Jack also looked down at himself and he smiled.

"Want me to show you?"

Spencer blinked at the blocks and then at Jack and he nodded.

"Well," Jack said. He lifted a four prong brick up and showed it to Spencer. "You stick them down." Jack placed it on his board. "Then you do another. I'm gonna make a big square shape."

Jack added some more until there was indeed a square on his board. The movie was into its first scene but Spencer was watching Jack intensely.

"Then you can do the second row... oh, and I need to make space for the door."

Jack grabbed a door from the pile and stuck it on his already formed bricks, then he started adding bricks around it.

Spencer reached out and picked up a long piece of Lego. He placed it in the middle of his board and held it up for Jack to see.

Jack nodded excitedly. "Yea!" he said. "Just like that!"

"Okay," Spencer mumbled and he clumsily reached out for a brick. His little fingers picked up a window and he showed Jack with a small giggle. "Look," he said.

Jack squinted at the window and broke into a smile. "Maybe that could be your door. You could make a house for dogs- that's the doggy door!"

Aaron and Dave watched from the doorway with twin grins. They watched as the boys switched attention from their Lego projects to the movie and back again, chattering to each other all the while, Jack doing most of it of course.

Aaron nudged Dave's shoulder and smiled at him when he caught his attention. "It's worth it," he muttered.

Dave frowned. "What is?"

"Last night... the hospital..." Aaron pointed at the giggling boys. "To see him here... with us, it's worth it."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Stay safe and see you soon.**


	14. Chapter Twelve

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Thank you to ahowell1993, fishtrek, Jesuslover123, Roxycall18, Caroliny Hotchner, Lenika08, Sherryola, Yeegaber, AZCatmom, lily flower101, Singer on the Rise, and Cwookie Monstwer for reviewing.**

**Singer on the rise- thank you for your review (I tried to pm you but I think you have it turned off.) I'm so glad you got the courage to review, it really made me smile to see you lovely comment.**

**Cwookie Monstwer- Awesome Name btw. Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thank you for being patient, I have the next chapter written, so I'm getting organised.**

**Please review.**

**If you like Supernatural I'd really appreciate you checking out my story 'Stuck in the Impala.' It's an entry for the Quarantine Writing Contest. it would mean the world if you guys enjoy it enough to vote for me. Details are on the story (in my profile.) voting ends May 11th. Check out the other stories too.**

**On with the story. Enjoy.**

* * *

The second full night with Spencer in the Rossi-Hotchner household was better than the first. Spencer woke up crying again and Aaron left an exhausted Dave in bed while he calmed the boy down.

The rest of the night was quiet. Jack and Aaron were up first and Dave waited for Spencer before redressing his injuries.

Once Jack was ready for school, Aaron left to drop him off while Dave gave Spencer breakfast.

Dave watched as Spencer picked at the Cheerios curiously. Dave had offered to put milk on them but Spencer had said no.

"Is that yummy?" Dave asked as Spencer put another cheerio in his mouth and crunched it quickly. He looked at Dave and smiled.

"Yep," he said with more cheerfulness than Dave had heard since their first encounter.

Spencer ate another two Cheerios before pushing the still half-full bowl away. Dave reached out, his brow low with concern.

"Are you sure you don't want more?"

Spencer rubbed his hands together and shook his head. Dave sighed and took the bowl. Before he stood up he asked, "do you want to finish your Lego house? You can show Jack when he gets home."

Dave grinned when Spencer's face lit up. "Yes please."

"Give me a minute then, kiddo. I'll be with you now."

When Dave had his back turned Spencer touched his thouroughly wrapped hand and winced. He knew the 'special medicine' he was taking each morning and evening was antibiotics which meant he was fighting infection still and boy did Spencer feel it. He remembered having to pour disinfectant from mummy's medicine cabinet down his back after daddy hit him.

Spencer quickly let his wrist go when Dave turned around and smiled at him. Dave glanced at Spencer's wrist and his smile became sympathetic.

"Is that giving you pain?"

Spencer shrugged, shrinking back into his chair. Dave sighed. "You can tell me when it hurts," he said. "And that goes for your shoulder too. It still sore?"

Spencer looked at his sling and gave a small nod. He licked his lips and mumbled, "my arms are tired."

Dave's sympathetic smile came back. _Poor kid,_ he thought. He'd had his arms baring his weight for days, not to mention the infection from the rat bite.

Dave offered Spencer a hand and Spencer took it after adjusting his sling.

"What about your foot?" Dave looked down at Spencer's bare feet, there was a large bandaid on one. It had mostly healed and the antibiotics were nearly at an end.

Spencer tapped it on the floor. "It's okay," he said.

"Good." Dave grinned properly then. "How about those legos now?"

Spencer matched Dave's grin and hobbled toward the front room where they'd left their creations.

Dave followed and sat himself on the couch while Spencer huddled around his small house, a little shaky on his feet.

"You should sit down, kiddo," Dave said. Spencer glanced back, a Lego piece in his hand. He looked down at himself and blushed, nodding and sitting down before going back to his Lego.

Dave watched him quietly.

When Spencer was looking for a window he looked over at Dave. "Um... do you... um, have you maybe seen a window?"

"Hmm, let me check the box." Dave got up and swished his hand around the big box, making grunting sounds that had giggles escaping Spencer. He finally pulled his hand up with a red window between his fingers which he held up triumphantly.

"Ah hah! Is this what you need, Spencer?"

Spencer nodded, a hand on his mouth to cover his smile.

"Here you go, champ."

Spencer took the piece tentatively and squished it onto his structure. "Thank you," he mumbled, his eyes shimmering with gratitude.

Dave smiled to himself proudly and sat down again, watching Spencer work diligently.

* * *

When Aaron got back he found Dave and Spencer sitting in front of the TV, Spencer was holding Lego pieces in each tiny, bandaged fist while Dave just gaped at the historical documentary they had on.

Aaron cleared his throat, causing Dave's head to flick around suddenly.

"Oh..." he said, grabbing the remote. "We were just uh... just flicking through the channels."

Spencer blinked and shook his head, as if he was coming out of a trance.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Please don't get Spencer into those documentaries."

"They're... educational."

Aaron snorted and shook his head, unfolding his arms and turning to the hall. "I'm going to take that mutt of yours for a walk. Don't put anymore history channels on."

Spencer's eyes followed Aaron and he glanced at Dave. "Mudgie?" he murmured. Dave dropped his gaze to Spencer and nodded.

He sat thoughtfully for a moment, watching the place where Aaron had been before a grin spread across his face and he turned it on Spencer. "Spencer, would you like to take Mudgie on a walk?"

Spencer looked down at his Lego house. It just needed a roof now. He was hoping to ask Jack to help him since he knew more about Lego. After a short moment of contemplation he raised his head and nodded.

"Okay, hold on, kiddo. Let me tell Aaron." Dave stood up. "Aaron! Hold on!"

* * *

They spent twenty minutes looking for an old pair of Jack's boots while Spencer waited quietly in the hallway. They ended up putting Spencer in Jack's current boots, with socks bundled in each so Spencer's feet somewhat fit. They did manage to find Jack's old coat which almost fit Spencer.

Aaron took one of Spencer's hands as Dave laid his hand on the back door handle. He turned and smiled at Spencer anxiously.

"Are you ready to properly meet Mudgie?"

Spencer stared at the door before he nodded slowly. Aaron felt the boy's tiny hand squeeze his.

Dave opened the door and stepped out, motioning Spencer and Aaron forward.

Once outside, Dave whistled it wasn't half a second later that a thunderous set of paws were striding across the garden.

"Aaron," Dave warned when he saw Mudgie covering the length of the garden faster than they'd expected.

Aaron pulled Spencer behind him gently.

"Slow down, boy." Dave snatched at Mudgie's collar before the dog hurtled into him. The dog's big brown tail was beating the air excitedly, his tongue out.

"Sit," Dave ordered but Mudgie just looked up at him, his tongue still out. "Damn it, sit, dog!"

Mudgie licked his jaws and parked his butt down. He looked over at Aaron, his tongue lolling out again as Dave secured his leash.

The dog paused in his panting, his lips smacking together as he sniffed hard. He got up and strained on his leash to see what was behind Aaron.

"Mudgie, sit!"

Reluctantly, the dog sat down, his nose wiggling curiously.

Dave nodded at Aaron and he pulled Spencer from behind him. Mudgie's ears pricked up again and he was up off his haunches yet again.

Spencer smiled at the familiar dog with his strange wiggling body.

"Be good, Mudgie. This is Spencer," Dave added. Aaron moved closer, bringing Spencer with him and once again Mudgie was up, this time Dave didn't force him back. Mudgie trotted up to Spencer who reached up and grabbed Aaron's arm with his other hand, watching the dog suspiciously.

Mudgie, sniffed at the coat and then Spencer's neck which made the boy giggled. Mudgie tilted his head, blinking at the boy who had slowly released Aaron's arm.

Mudgie's tail wagged faster as he stuck his nose against Spencer's pants and feet and then near his face again. Spencer turned his face into Aaron, laughing a little until Mudgie's wet nose had backed off.

Spencer lifted his hand and Mudgie's sloppy tongue sprawled all across it, leaving the petit fingers in a gooey mess.

Spencer stared at his hand in horror. He looked up at Aaron and showed him his hand.

"Yuck," he muttered and Aaron laughed.

"He certainly is. Here, let me wipe that off." Aaron pulled a tissue from his pocket and rubbed Spencer's hand. Spencer was grinning at his hand and Aaron noticed the excited little skip the boy gave when he was done.

"Introductions done. How about that walk?" Dave asked and Mudgie spun around, nearly pulling Dave over.

Spencer nodded eagerly, pulling on Aaron's hand.

* * *

There was a big wooded area behind Dave's house, and it was only a short walk down the garden and through the gate before they were eclipsed by trees.

Mudgie led the way, followed by Dave (who was being dragged along behind him,) and then Spencer and Aaron who were taking up the rear slowly.

Spencer, a little out of breath, was looking around at the greenery, as if he'd never seen it before.

Aaron couldn't help himself, he had to see. "Spencer.

The little boy turned form the shrubbery and gazed up at Aaron.

"Have you ever been walking? I mean, apart from when you came to Virginia the first time."

Spencer blinked slowly before looking down at his trudging feet.

"No," he mumbled.

Dave was looking around at them now. "Not even been in a woods?" he asked. Spencer looked up and shook his head.

He looked back at the trees with a faint smile. "It's all really... beautiful," he said.

He looked up at Aaron as if for approval and the unit chief smiled. "It is, isn't it?"

Spencer smiled too as he nodded. "I-I-I like the... um, the..." Spencer paused and breathed deeply through his nose before giggling as if giddy with the air. "-smell," he said. "It smells nice."

"Hmmm," Dave stopped, pulling Mudgie to a halt. He waited until Spencer was by his side and then he sniffed loudly. "Ahhhh, you're right, kiddo. Smells great."

Spencer giggled.

Aaron looked around for a moment, calculating how far they'd come already.

"Why don't we keep walking until we get to the top gate," he said before crouching down beside Spencer. "And you can let me know if your legs get too tired. I'll carry you."

Spencer gave a determined little nod and on they went.

Both Aaron and Dave had to give Spencer's stubborn little legs some credit since they took him all the way to the gate and almost all the way home. Dave felt bad and handed Mudgie over to Aaron while he heaved Spencer up on his shoulders when the boy happily spent the rest of the trip.

They got home not long after and Spencer curled up on the couch and went to sleep until lunch.

* * *

When it was nearly time to pick Jack up, Aaron grabbed his wallet and a handful of old bags.

JJ and Penelope had offered their services to get supplies and since Aaron wasn't exactly an expert with children's clothing he gladly accepted.

Aaron hurried out of the house, waving at the window as Garcia and JJ got out of their cars.

Garcia watched as Aaron pulled out his keys.

"Are you two ready?" he asked.

Penelope looked at the house longingly. "Can't I see him?" she said. JJ laughed and put a hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"Remember what I said?"

Aaron glanced back at the house. "Oh right," he muttered and he rubbed the back of his head. "I'd love to introduce you to him but he's still getting used to _us."_

Garcia nodded a little mournfully.

"How about... we'll see how he is next week. We got him out of the house today."

Aaron walked to the car, motioning the girls to follow.

"Oh, that's great, Hotch," JJ said, going over to shotgun.

"Yea, and it's only the second full day so it's good progress. You still don't mind about Jack tagging along? I can have Jess pick him up."

JJ shook her head, getting into the car beside Aaron.

In the back seats Penelope grinned. "No! I haven't seen Jack for a while. At least I'll get to see _one_ of my nephews today."

Aaron put the keys into the ignition. "He's just as excited. Thanks again for the help."

"Don't mention it," JJ said, nudging Aaron's shoulder lightly. "Besides, Garcia was ready to go without you. Seriously. She has three tabs open on her computers with kids' clothes."

Aaron laughed and glanced back. Garcia and JJ both held deadly serious expressions.

They collected Jack who hurried to his side of the car and jumped in. He threw his bags on the floor, turning to smile at Penelope once he was buckled in.

"Have you met my brother?" he asked excitedly.

"Not properly, You'll have to introduce me," said Penelope with a grin of her own. Jack nodded eagerly.

"Yea. He's gonna be my best friend too," Jack added, turning absently to his window. Aaron glanced back at him.

"He is?"

Jack turned and nodded, his smile achingly-wide. "Yep!"

"What about Luke?"

Jack shrugged. "Luke told Madison that I liked her which isn't true. He's not my best friend anymore."

Aaron nodded along to the story, pretending to understand his son's drama.

JJ turned around in her seat and smirked at Jack. "Madison?" she muttered, making Jack look up. "You sure you don't like her?"

Jack went red but quickly shook his head. Aaron laughed, his eyes on the road after catching a glimpse of Jack's blush.

* * *

When they got to Target, Jack ran to get a cart, pulling one that squeaked back with him.

Aaron took charge of the cart while Jack followed the girls dilligently to the clothes section. Jack turned and frowned at his dad.

"Clothes?" he said, his nose wrinkled in disgust.

Aaron waved him off. "Spencer needs new clothes. Unless you want him to keep wearing your old ones."

Jack opened his mouth but Aaron quickly cut him off. "Spencer's too small for most of your clothes. Come on, you can pick things you think he'd like to wear."

By the time they'd caught up to Penelope and JJ, the two already had a small pile each.

Garcia turned to them first, putting the clothes on a shelf to showcase each one.

"I think Spencer would like colours. You saw the plain colours he wore when he first met us. These are much nicer." She held up two stripy t-shirts. One was navy, blue, green, and white, and the other was yellow, orange, and red.

Aaron just nodded his approval and the t-shirts were thrown into the cart. Jack huffed, turning away when Penelope lifted a sweater with a rocket on it, and trudging towards the shoes.

Aaron nodded to the navy shorts and then the red ones, along with a hoodie with a dog on the front.

JJ was quick to add her own findings, throwing in two packs of undershirts, the first plain white, the other pastel colours. She also threw in underwear, socks and a pair of pyjamas, white and speckled with a cartoon of a sleeping bear with a sleep-hat on its head.

Jack skipped back over just as Aaron was having his own look around. Aaron turned when Jack pounced on him.

"Hey, are you trying to scare me?" Aaron laughed at Jack's smirk. The kid then held up a pair of boots. They were just plain red ones, but Aaron had to admit they were nice.

"Good thinking, buddy. Are they size 4?"

Jack lifted the shoe and scowled at the bottom. He smiled sheepishly. "Be right back," he said and then he went back off towards the shoes.

Aaron put a set of overalls in the cart and a navy coat since Spencer enjoyed their walk so much.

Jack came back with the boots along with a pair of white sneakers which also went into the cart.

The girls came back and forth with items until Penelope pulled out an adorable onesie in the shape of a dog. She squealed when she got it into the light and she turned it to show Aaron.

"I'm not sure... do you think he'd wear it?" he asked as Garcia held it up against Jack who just laughed. She put it back and swapped it for Spencer's size.

"He might. I'm going to get it for his birthday... when is it?"

Aaron opened his mouth but scowled. "I... I'm not sure. It's sometime in October."

Penelope smile fell. "That's too long away," she mumbled. Then her smile was back. "I'll get it him for Easter!"

Aaron rolled his eyes as he bundled t-shirts into the cart while Garcia stashed the onesie under her arm and started digging back through the clothes.

When Aaron finally decided they had enough clothes (much to Penelope's disappointment,) they went to the essentials section for things like... well pull-ups.

While they were looking Jack was scanning the other things for young children.

He pulled down a plate with a tiger on and he held it up to Aaron. "I think he'd like this, dad," he said, pointing to the tiger. "Look, he's happy. I think Spencer would like tigers."

Aaron took the plate with a smile. "I think you're right. I don't think Spence will want to eat off a boring adult plate."

Jack nodded in approval and they dropped the plate into the cart.

Jack then grabbed Aaron's hand with a mischievous grin on his face. "We have to get toys now!"

Aaron groaned as Jack tugged his hand. JJ smiled sympathetically. "I feel sorry for your wallet," she said.

Aaron laughed, "Dave's paying."

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Okay... there's a reason for my tardiness (there always seems to be an excuse,) but genuinely, I've been busy finishing this story and others so now I can publish the chapters faster. **

**(I also finished my second year of uni, which had to be done online. Times are crazy right now.)**

**This story will be updated every Friday and Tuesday. I will put similar schedules on my other stories soon. But me being a spoon as usual, I started too many stories. Whoops. I do, however, plan to finish about five of these stories in the next two months.**

**Anyway, I'm rambling.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Dinner time was one of the biggest struggles within the new family of four. Spencer seemed to forget the privedges he was allowed each day and it would take a good part of twenty minutes to get him to sit down and eat.

Aaron tried to get Spencer to help with dinner, handing the boy his and Jack's plates to put on the table.

Aaron was thankful he'd kept ahold of his and Dave's plates when Spencer dropped the plastic plates. The little boy stumbled down to grab them. Aaron watched in the corner of his eye, pretending not to have noticed as Spencer turned nervously, the plates shaking in his hands.

Aaron stirred the beans, showing Spencer that he wasn't in trouble.

After a moment, the young boy must have realised he was safe and he walked slowly toward the kitchen table, balancing the plates, his tongue stuck out in concentration.

He craned his neck and forced his feet up onto their toes to get a look at the table. There were four mats laid out there, each at equal distance from each other.

Spencer wondered who else was coming, what with the four seats and mats. He wasn't allowed at the table. He knew that. Dave and Aaron had encouraged him to sit at the table but Spencer knew soon enough he'd be back on the fooor where he belonged. They'd only managed to get Spencer to eat at the table once so far and that was when he was sat in Dave's lap and sobbing half the time.

With the worrying thought of someone else coming on his mind, Spencer shakily laid the plastic plates on two of the mats.

He liked those plates. One was scratched and going a weathered blue from use, but Spencer liked the blue and red guy in the plate's centre. He was holding onto a piece of string with one hand while the other aimed his fingers at something.

Spencer liked the other plate even more. It was orange around the edges, small white paw prints stamped over the vibrant autumn colour. In the middle was a tiger, its face friendly, a smile looking back at him.

Spencer smiled at the tiger but the smile soon fell when Aaron put plates filled with food on the table.

Spencer backed away from the table, his hands behind his back.

Dave caught sight of him in the corner of his eye, and he motioned him over. Spencer looked at Aaron then back at Dave before he stepped forward slowly. When he was close enough Dave swooped his arm around him and pulled him close.

"Remember we eat at the table, kiddo," he said before tapping Spencer's nose. "That includes you."

Spencer looked around the table. "Where should I sit?" he mumbled, looking longingly at the two colourful plates. Dave made the decision for him by scooping him up and sitting him in front of the tiger plate.

"This is your seat, Spencer," he said. He grinned and pointed at the plate. "Jack picked that out for you. Do you like it?"

Spencer stared down at the plate and then he glanced up and found Jack smiling opposite him.

Spencer reached out and touched the plate. "It's mine?" he whispered.

"Of course it is," Dave said with a chuckle and Spencer grabbed the plate and pulled it to his chest. He stared at Jack with adoring eyes.

"Thank you," he said and a blush spread across his cheeks.

"I knew you'd like it."

Aaron put dinner out on the table and sat down, beaming across at Spencer who was still hugging his plate.

"I see someone likes your choice, Jack."

Jack laughed, taking his seat. "I knew he would. Can we take Spencer to pick out some more!"

Spencer placed his plate down slowly and looked over at Aaron who had started to dish out the food. "More?" he asked.

Aaron smiled, handing Jack his plate and picking up Spencer's. "Yea. You can't just have one. Jack has... what is it, gotta be at least five."

Dave nodded. "At least."

Aaron put Spencer's now full plate in front of him and smiled. "So we need to get you a few more."

Aaron took Dave's plate and dished out a hefty portion while Spencer stared at his with a lost look. After a moment a tear trickled down his cheek. He wiped it away and grabbed his fork, beaming up at the others around the table. He sniffed before loading his fork and taking a big bite of pasta. Jack glanced up to see Spencer's eyes watery and slightly red, but the kid was wearing the biggest smile and Jack couldn't help but smile too.

"Mmmm," Dave said through his own mouthful and he gave Aaron a thumbs up. Aaron winked and glanced at the two boys. "Taste good, boys?"

Jack nodded, hungrily shovelling more into his mouth. Spencer swallowed quickly and nodded with a toothy smile.

"It's delicious," he mumbled, taking another bite.

Aaron and Dave glanced at each other, a hopeful look marring their faces. Spencer hadn't eaten so enthusiastically since he'd been there. The kid had probably been hungry after every meal he barely touched with them, probably too scared to touch more than a few mouthfuls.

Dave watched as Spencer took more bites and made no effort of slowly down, his cheeks were red, his bandaged fist was curled tightly around his fork and from the slight breeze under the table, Dave knew the kid was swinging his legs happily.

* * *

**_Several Months Earlier_**

_Spencer stepped gingerly down the stairs. He could hear his daddy in the kitchen and the smell coming from there was amazing. Grasping the stair-railing just an extra bit tighter Spencer took three big steps down. He smiled down at his feet. He was a big boy now. Three was a big number. Forty-two months wasn't a baby anymore._

_Spencer pulled Gary out from the back of his pants where he'd secured him for the unsteady ride downstairs. Spencer grinned down at the blue bear and gave him a quick squeeze._

_Spencer rucked Gary under his arm and skipped giddily toward the kitchen._

_As Spencer had predicted, daddy was waiting in front of the oven. He turned and stared at Spencer for a moment, the boy's arms going behind his back, before he opened the oven door._

_"For Christ sake," Daddy growled and he grabbed the oven-mitts and pulled the tray from the oven. Spencer stood on the tips of his toes and craned his neck at what his daddy had taken out of the oven._

_Since mummy went to heaven Daddy had been the cook. Daddy wasn't as good as mummy but sometimes Spencer liked the things he made._

_He could see fish fingers on the tray and he couldn't help but smile._

_"Fucking burnt... great. Follow the god damn instructions and- stupid..." Daddy kicked the oven and Spencer jumped back his smile falling._

_Daddy roughly grabbed a plate he had waiting on the side and tossed the four un-burnt fish fingers on along with all the chips which hadn't gone black._

_He turned and saw Spencer watching him. He grunted, dropping his plate on the table._

_"Daddy...?" Spencer whispered._

_"Yes," growled Daddy, turning back to the counter. "You know where to go," he said over his shoulder._

_Spencer turned on his heel and saw the dog cage waiting for him, the door open. Spencer looked at Gary with a sad smile. At least they were going to eat._

_Spencer felt a shove from behind and he glanced around to see Daddy using his foot to push him away._

_"Get in," he said and Spencer stumbled forward. He paused in front of the cage, his eyes suddenly wet._

_"Daddy, I wanna 'tay wid you," he said, his voice quiet and croaky. Daddy rolled his eyes and shoved Spencer so that he fell through the open cage door. Spencer turned just as he threw the still hot baking tray down inside the barred cage before slamming the door, sliding a lock in place._

_Daddy stared down at him, his lip slightly curled. "What do you say?"_

_Spencer blinked and then looked down at the baking tray, a lot of the chips had bounced off from when daddy had thrown them. They were all too brown to be tasty, some snapped in half to show charred insides. The one fish-finger on the tray was totally black and Spencer wondered if it was about to burst into flames._

_"Well?!"_

_Spencer looked up when his daddy's voice took on a sharp edge. Spencer shifted on his backside, sitting Gary in the space between him and the cramped bars._

_"Thank you, daddy," Spencer whispered._

* * *

Aaron guided Spencer into the bathroom and started to run the bath. He turned and smiled at Spencer who was fidgeting nervously.

Aaron reached for a plastic box they had under the counter space. "Shall we pick some toys to play with in the bath?"

Spencer blinked slowly at Aaron before he nodded, taking a tentative step forward to peek into that box. Aaron opened his arms, welcoming Spencer closer. Aaron put a gentle arm around him when he was right beside him and he reached down into the box.

"We have ducks," Aaron said, pulling one out and imitating its sound which made Spencer giggle. The boy took the duck and eyed it critically. He dropped his arm, keeping the duck in his hand and looked over again.

He pointed at a small boat and Aaron lifted it from within the toy depths. "This?"

Spencer nodded.

"Ey, ey captain. In she goes."

Aaron dropped the boat into the rising, bubbly water and Spencer hopped up to watch the boat plop below the waves. He smiled and reached into the box himself. He pulled out a wash cloth in the shape of an elephant and he tucked it under his arm where the duck still was. Aaron watched him go in one more time and pull out a fish that flapped it's tail when under water.

"Is that everything?" Aaron asked and Spencer finally looked up from the toys. He blushed but smiled and nodded, hurrying over to the bath and looking over with excitement Aaron had never seen from a child and their impending bath.

"Let's get you changed then," Aaron said but he didn't reach forward to pull the boys clothes off him, instead her said, "do you want me to help you?"

Spencer bit his lip, holding off the question as he dropped the toys into the bath one at a time and with such a gentleness that's Aaron felt his chest constrict at the sight. He glanced at Aaron and shook his head.

"I'll do it," he mumbled.

Aaron nodded. "I'm here if you need a hand, buddy."

Spencer nodded and turned slowly. He looked back at Aaron before reaching down and pulling his top up. He whimpered when the action pulled at his weak muscles, his shoulder especially disliking the action. Aaron stared at the Spencer's back as it became uncovered. His teeth gritted together roughly as he glared at the lines across the pale skin. Dave had mentioned the scars but Aaron hadn't actually seen them for himself.

Spencer must have felt Aaron's eyes on him because he turned around, lifting his top to cover himself. He looked up at Aaron with sad eyes.

"Spencer," Aaron said as Spencer looked down at the ground. "Did your dad do that?"

Spencer nodded slowly and Aaron clenched his fist.

He reached over and touched Spencer's arm. "He was wrong to do that," he murmured.

Spencer looked up at Aaron again. "Aaron?"

"Yea, buddy?"

Spencer bunched the fabric of his t-shirt in his hands. "Am I the reason daddy hurt Ashley?" he asked. Aaron shook his head instantly, lifting his other hand to hold Spencer.

"No. No, you have nothing to do with your father's actions."

Spencer's face crumpled slightly as tears welled in his eyes. "But I'm bad," he said.

Aaron shuffled closer and pulled Spencer into an embrace, careful about his bruised arms and scarred back. "You're not bad. He is. You are so good, Spencer. You came to us for help, if it wasn't for you your dad would still be hurting people."

Spencer squished his face into Aaron's neck.

"You're good," Aaron said again, knowing the boy needed the recognition, and Spencer sighed shakily.

He pulled back a little, his dewy brown eyes searching Aaron. "I like it here," he whispered.

* * *

**Short? Yea, I thought so, it just felt like a good place to stop. But next chapter will be out Tuesday and I promise it's longer.**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**

**Stay safe and see you soon.**


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. **

**I'm sticking to the schedule (better not speak too soon.)**

**Hope everyone is doing okay during this quarantine. I think we're past the worst of it for now.**

**Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Dave rubbed his brow as he finished reading another statement regarding William Reid's case. He had half an hour to spare, having left Jack with Spencer at the breakfast table while Aaron walked Mudgie. He kept the office door open.

There was just something not right regarding William Reid, other than the fact he was a murderer.

His phone buzzed and Dave glanced down at the text from Garcia. He felt a little guilty having her work on her day off.

He unlocked his phone and read the message.

'The report from Ashley's mother's death is attached to this message. You're right. There is something up with this all. Do you want me to find messages exchanged between her and William?'

Dave glanced at the file he'd been reading before starting to type.

'She was definitely involved. I was reading the file on the loansharks and her name cropped up in one of William's messages. Thanks, Garcia.'

Dave turned off his phone, turning his head at the sound of a giggle from the kitchen.

"One last look," Dave muttered, picking up his phone, planning on opening the file Garcia had sent.

* * *

"Do you know who you're meeting today?" Aaron smiled across at Spencer as the small boy picked at his Cheerios. Spencer popped another one in his mouth and crunched thoughtfully.

"Um... miss JJ?"

Aaron nodded, sticking a spoon into his own cereal.

"Who else?"

Jack was watching Spencer excitedly, wanting to answer the question for him.

Spencer picked up a Cheerio, biting his lip as he looked through the small hole.

"Um... Henry?"

"Yeah, and Michael!" Jack said, sticking a spoon full of milk and fruit loops into his mouth. "They're bwothews, li' us!" he said with his mouth full.

"Finish your food before you talk, buddy."

Jack swallowed and grinned at Spencer. "We're gonna go to the park, Spence!"

Spencer grinned, pushing away his Cheerios and starting out of him chair. Aaron quickly put his hand on Spencer's shoulder to stop him. He pointed to the bowl. "Ten More Cheerios at least, Spencer. You need your energy today."

Spencer swivelled back around, his lips a little pouty. He stared at the bowl which had at least thirty Cheerios inside.

He looked up at Aaron who was watching him sternly, his hand still on his shoulder.

Spencer looked down into his bowl and slowly dragged a cheerio out and put it into his mouth. He felt Aaron's hand fall off his shoulder and he glanced up to see him looking back with an approving nod.

"Ya know, Spencer," Jack said, swallowing a big spoon. "Milk makes it taste great."

Jack leaned over and lifted Spencer's glass of milk.

"Jack, don't-"

Jack had already tilted the glass up and poured milk into Spencer's bowl.

He looked back at his dad innocently. "What?"

"Spencer doesn't like it with- Jack, why did you interfere?"

Jack shrunk back into his chair. "I just want him to see how good it is," he grumbled. Aaron sighed and reached toward Spencer's bowl.

"Sorry, buddy. Shall I get you some more?"

Aaron looked over at Spencer only to find the kid had a raised spoon of milk with a single cheerio in the centre. He carefully lifted the spoon to his mouth, leaning right over his bowl when the spoon dripped.

Aaron watched with raised eyebrows as Spencer slurped what was on his spoon and he chuckled when Spencer raised his own eyebrows.

Jack perked up in his chair and watched Spencer who was licking his lips and dipping the spoon back in awkwardly.

"Like it, Spencey?" Jack asked with a happy grin.

Spencer nodded, shoving another spoonful past his lips, not as careful to stop the dripping milk this time.

* * *

Once breakfast was done and Dave had finished his reading in his office, the four of them were getting into the car.

Dave and Aaron glanced at the backseats as they drove to the park. Spencer was extremely nervous. He was shifting in his car-seat, glancing out the window, then across at Jack and then down at his red boots.

Dave was starting to regret agreeing to taking Spencer to see JJ and her boys.

Spencer hadn't even been with them a week... Dave pressed his forehead into the window and sighed. What were they thinking? He turned his head when a hand touched his knee. Aaron rubbed his thumb against Dave's knee, taking his eyes briefly off the road to give him a reassuring smile.

Aaron glanced up at the rear-view mirror and saw the way Spencer was irritably moving his hands. Aaron had told Spencer to leave Gary at home since he still needed to go to 'bear hospital' for an 'operation,' (which he fully intended to be taking the bear to Garcia's for her to wash, re-stuff and sew up.) But he had encouraged Spencer to take his new bear instead, which Penelope had gotten him. It sat firmly in Spencer's lap but it seemed to make no difference to the boy's anxiety.

Jack seemed to also sense Spencer's nerves because he looked over at him with a furrowed brow.

Spencer swallowed thickly and dropped his head, his hands clasping in his lap.

Aaron was watching him, he saw the small boy's shoulders slump suddenly and he thanked god they got to a red light otherwise he'd have braked in the middle of the road.

"Spence?" Jack whispered.

Spencer shook his head, a breath rattling past his lips.

"Go back," he murmured, before taking a gasping breath. "Back, please."

Dave glanced at Aaron before turning in his seat. "It's okay, Spencer," he said. "It's not going to be scary, I promise."

Spencer shook his head, his breath hitching. "Nooo," he whined, the word coming to an abrupt end when Spencer made a retching noise. "Back," he begged.

Dave stammered for words. "Calm down, kiddo, it won't-"

"Nooooooo, p-please-" Spencer clutched his stomach, rasping painfully.

"Aaron."

"I heard him, David."

Aaron flicked on his indicators, turning away from where they had been heading. In was another quick turn and they were turned back toward home.

A harsh gasp rose from the back seats and Dave turned around fully in his seat.

"Spencer?"

"Please. Go back."

"Alright," Dave said, reaching out and touching Spencer's leg. The boy sobbed at the contact, pulling the teddy bear to his chest. "Bad idea," Dave said, looking over at Aaron who was nodding.

"Too soon?"

Dave nodded. "Too soon. I'll call JJ."

Dave turned back to Spencer, his hand still on the boy's leg. "Hey buddy, breathe with me, okay? Slowly, in and out. Look, Jack's doing it."

Jack started to animatedly follow Dave's instructions and Spencer's dewy eyes peered across at him.

"That's it. We'll go home, kiddo. We won't go out, alright. Maybe another time. Keep doing that, Jack, we'll be back soon."

Jack nodded. He shimmied against his seat to get closer to Spencer. "It's okay, Spencey. We can play legos at home. That'll be cool, right?"

Spencer hiccuped but managed a slight nod, his arms suffocatingly tight around his bear.

In the front, Dave had his phone out and he was mumbling apologetically to JJ. Jack glanced their way but turned back with a smile at Spencer whose face was wet with sweat and tears.

"Sometimes things get scary," Jack said wisely. Spencer sniffled loudly but continued to watch Jack, not flinching away from his touch. "Henry and Michael are super nice, but we don't have to see them yet. Dad says people scare you sometimes. I'd be pretty scared if I was meeting two strangers." Jack shrugged. "Wanna make a fort when we get home?"

Spencer held his teddy bear tightly, listening to Jack as he did. He still felt sick. He needed to be outside soon so he could breathe properly. He wanted Ashley. She'd know what to do.

"That's a great idea," Aaron said from the front. He glanced at Dave and muttered "how'd it go?"

Dave glanced up from his phone which he quickly stashed back away. "She understands. She suggested..." Dave lowered his voice. "Maybe a play date at our place in a week. He might be more comfortable there."

Aaron noddd and turned his focus back on Jack. "We have lots of blankets in the cupboard you boys can use."

"Can we use every pillow in the house?!"

"Umm... not all..."

* * *

Spencer had calmed significantly once he was back inside the house. He instantly grabbed Gary from where he'd been left on the coffee table. He then huddled against the wall opposite and stayed there, rocking himself silently.

Jack watched him before he grabbed some of the pillows from the couch.

"Come on, Spencer," he said, reaching a hand out toward Spencer. "I need help."

Spencer glanced at the extended hand with sad eyes but he didn't move. Jack waited a few more seconds before dropping his arm miserably.

Aaron knew his son was patient but he had a limit and Aaron could see he was coming close to it.

"Jack-o, go grab the blankets, okay? I'll move the couch, Spencer can join us when he's ready."

Jack glanced up at his father before shrugging and dropping the pillows. He started toward his bedroom for some blankets.

Aaron turned to Spencer who was rubbing his eyes quickly, his rocking slowing.

Aaron got down to the floor slowly, resting against the wall beside Spencer.

"Fancy a blanket fort?" he asked. Dave passed by with a glass of water. He sat on the floor wearily, the two of them sitting either side of Spencer. He nudged the glass close to Spencer.

Spencer glanced at the water and reached out gingerly. Dave helped raise the glass to his lips and Spencer took a big gulp.

"Better?" Dave asked. Spencer nodded, taking another long sip before handing the glass back. Dave set it on the floor, his eyes briefly meeting Aaron's.

"We were talking about a blanket fort," Aaron said with a smile and Dave matched it's intensity.

"Oh, right. I think I might recall that suggestion. I take it that's where Jack's gone?"

"Yea. So how about it, Spencer?"

They both looked at Spencer who was fiddling with his two teddy bears. He let out a long breath, pressing the one eye Gary had left into his hand. "I'm sorry," he whispered finally. His lip trembled once the words left his mouth and he lowered his head but Dave was quick to grab his chin with gentle fingers.

"No, kiddo," he said. Spencer looked at him, his eyes bloodshot and wet. Dave shook his head with a fond smile. "Don't apologise, bud. We rushed. I'm sorry."

Aaron reached over and put a hand on Spencer's knee.

"He's right. We should have let you settle here first," he said. Spencer blinked at Aaron before he looked down at Gary.

"I... I wanted to meet them," he mumbled.

Dave chuckled. "Oh, you'll meet them soon, kiddo, they're _desperate_ to meet you."

Spencer frowned. Why would anyone want to meet him? "Me?" he asked and Dave gave an eager nod.

"Who else, kiddo? They don't want to see me."

"Why?" Spencer whispered, he looked over at Aaron who had a grin on his own face. He turned back to Dave, his brow stretched into a frown.

"Because," Dave said, giving Spencer's cheek a soft pinch. "You're family now."

Spencer stared at Dave as the words slowly sank in. Family? But Ashley and daddy were his only family... which meant he didn't have family anymore. Dave saw the way Spencer scowled so he quickly added. "We don't have to share blood to be family, buddy. What I mean is, we don't have to be related. You only have to be loved."

Spencer squeezed his teddy bears hopefully. So... so that meant... that meant... they loved him?

While the monumental notion of being loved by someone other than his sister sank into Spencer, Jack came running back in. He smiled widely when he saw Dave and Aaron ready to help.

"Blanket fort?" he asked hopefully, holding up the blankets he'd collected from around the house.

Aaron got up from the floor, grunting as he did. "Come on then, where do you want it?"

Jack dropped the blankets, hopping over them and pointing at the TV. "We want the TV in it, right Spence?"

Spencer looked at the TV and gave a small nod.

Aaron shook his head but relented, heading to the dining table. He looked back at Spencer. "You coming, Spencer?"

Spencer looked at him. He gave Gary a hug as Dave stood up on his other side and offered his hand. Spencer set Gary and his other bear against the wall before putting his small hand inside Dave's.

* * *

Jack managed to find flashlights which he bundled into the fort along with every stuffed animal he and Spencer owned (the latter only having two.)

"This is awesome," Jack said when he finally crawled into the fort, Spencer following timidly behind him after receiving a nudge from Dave.

Rossi waved from the opening, grinning at the boys. "Don't get lost," he called as if they were far away.

Jack laughed, Spencer giggling quietly beside him.

"Come on too, papa. Dad!" Jack called, patting the floor.

Rossi laughed then and shook his head. "No, kiddos. We can't all fit. You two enjoy yourselves. Call if you need us."

Dave's head disappeared and Spencer self-consciously reached for a stuffed animal.

Jack leaned back into the pillows, stretching his legs out. "Ah," he sighed. "This is the life."

Spencer watched him and carefully mimicked his action, lifting his arms behind his head.

He sat like that for a minute before peeking at Jack. "What do we do now?" he asked bravely. Jack opened one eye and suddenly remembered what they were doing.

He looked around at his stuffed animals. "We need to make sure everyone's here."

"Huh?"

Jack looked up at Spencer's confused little face before motioning to all the stuffed animals around them. "The teddy's." He looked out at the opening with a grimace.

"There's a snow storm out there, we can't leave anyone behind."

Spencer squinted at the opening, imagining heavy snow clogging up the entrance and a blizzard shaking the blankets around them. Without further hesitation, Spencer reached forward shakily and gathered a great armful of stuffed animals.

"Okay," he called out over the pretend wind howling around them.

Jack gave him the thumbs up and they started to count and name each animal.

On the other side of the fort Aaron and Dave were watching with smiles of their own.

So Spencer wasn't ready for more people. This would do for now.

* * *

**I know this chapter took a turn. I was writing it and thinking, Spencer is not having a good time and I just let the chapter take its own route. Plus, I thought a blanket fort would be cute.**


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Thank you to everyone still reviewing this story. **

**I checked on my view count the other day and you guys are so awesome! I just wish more of you would get the courage to review. I really do read everyone's reviews and I try to PM every reviewer. It's your support on these stories that keep me writing them, it's the only thing I get from doing them ;)**

**So please take a moment to tell me your thoughts.**

**Anyway, I must first apologise for the length of this chapter... it is much too short. But next chapter will be up Tuesday and I promise it is longer.**

* * *

Dave had dropped into work the day before, consulting on something with Garcia before handing over Spencer's practically dead teddy bear, Gary.

Most of the next morning and afternoon were spent with Spencer glancing around nervously, not talking and just generally acting out with concern.

When the doorbell finally rang Dave hurried to it, praying the bear had been an easier fix than he'd initially assumed.

Rossi opened the door and grinned at Garcia who held up a much better looking teddy bear. "One mended bear at you service," she said.

"Thank you so much," Dave said with a sigh and a relieved grin. "He's going to love you forever for this."

Penelope couldn't hold back a squeal of excitement and she gave the bear over to Dave. "I can't wait until I can hug and kiss him and just..." Garcia scrunched her face up adoringly. "Squeeze him! Anyway, I should be getting to work soon. I hope he'll be ready for me to meet him soon."

She gave a longing look past Dave's doorway before nodding and stepping back. Dave hesitated, looking back inside the house before he called for Garcia to wait.

Penelope swivelled around.

"Let me just grab him," Dave said. Penelope's eyes lit up as Dave stepped back and called for Spencer.

There was a small voice from somewhere in the house and the the tapping of bare-feet on the floor. Dave opened the door a little wider to reveal Spencer at his side. Spencer glanced at Penelope and quickly grabbed ahold of Dave's leg, sending a look of betrayal up at Dave. It was quickly swiped from his sweet features when Dave handed him Gary.

Spencer took the bear slowly, gaping at how good he looked. He ran his hand over the bear's back where his father had previously yanked and torn the teddy-bear wide open.

Penelope and Dave smiled at the boy's reaction.

"Good isn't he?"

Spencer nodded.

"Penelope fixed him up." Dave motioned to the woman on the other side of the doorway and Spencer looked up shyly at her. He gave a small smile, Gary clenched between his hands.

"Thank you," he whispered, one arm reaching around to hold onto Dave's leg.

Penelope gave Spencer a toothy smile, unable to contain her happiness.

"No problem, sweetie."

Dave glanced down at his watch and winced. "I'd love to talk more but uh..."

Penelope looked down at her phone and squeaked. "Yea... I should... thank you, I'll see you soon. Bye, Spencer!"

Spencer offered Penelope a small wave while Dave called after her, thanking her.

Once her car was gone, Dave shut the door and turned to Spencer.

"Doesn't he look great?" he said. Spencer nodded with a wide smile.

"Yea! He's all fixed!"

"Yep, all better and clean, now you can play with him all you like without stuffing coming out."

Spencer nodded excitedly, looking up and down the hall. "I need to show Aaron," he said.

"Check our bedroom," Dave said, heading to the kitchen while Spencer sprinted down the hall.

Spencer found Aaron coming out of his and Dave's room.

"Look, Aaron!" He held Gary up to Aaron. The bear was still the same old Gary, with his gentle blue fur and pokey ears, but his back had been stitched neatly and Penelope had plumped him back up with stuffing.

Aaron leaned over and gave Gary a poke. "Wow," he said. "He looks like new."

Spencer beamed and turned Gary to face him. "Yea," he said happily. "Just like new."

Spencer hugged the bear to his chest before scampering down the hall and into the lounge where Jack was watching TV.

Aaron stood back up, a smile on his face. He met Dave in the kitchen who was also grinning.

"She did a good job?"

Aaron nodded. "She did really well, especially since she had a time limit."

"She gets things done," Dave said. "And Spencer said hi. I think that was the best payment Penelope could ask for."

Aaron laughed and shook his head. Garcia was always so easily pleased.

* * *

"So," Dave said, leaning over the couch and grinning at Aaron. "Everything's gone through," he said. "Spencer is officially our foster child. For now. We're technically his guardians too, since William signed him to us but that wasn't going to hold much longer, especially since all rights are revoked from Reid."

Aaron set down his book and grinned. "That's great."

"Yea... adoption will be better but that's going to take a bit longer, especially with William's case." Dave paused, stepping around the couch. "That's something I wanted to talk to you about."

Aaron narrowed his eyes as Dave took a seat. "Is this anything to do with what you've been doing in your office lately?"

Dave gave a guilty nod. "I may have been using Penelope's computer skills too."

Aaron shook his head. "Out with it then," he said. "Clearly it's important."

Dave pressed his lips together and turned his face toward Aaron, an expression of guilt bruising his features. "You remember we looked into Ashley's mother?"

Aaron nodded.

"Well... we think William killed her."

"Dave..." Aaron hesitated, shocked by the statement, before he frowned. "I know William Reid was a cruel man but he was also a coward, he-"

Dave raised his hand. "Hear me out. Penelope and I have gone through a lot of this together and it makes sense. Ashley's mother, Kim, and Reid were having arguments regarding the child payments for Ashley which William hadn't been paying. Penelope found emails and texts, none of it good. Kim also found out about William's debt. In one email she threatened to tell Diana. It was sent just a week before her death."

Aaron pressed his hand to his face thoughtfully.

"The gas system in Kim's apartment had been tampered with. After her death William helped to clear things up, paperwork, possessions. He inserted himself into the investigation."

Dave paused, watching the information sink into Aaron.

"You're still just making assumptions," Aaron muttered.

"I'm not done," Dave said. "Before Diana's death she'd been sending emails to Ashley. She told Ashley she was scared of William, that Spencer was in danger. She'd been given the wrong email though, they all went to an offline account of Ashley's. Diana even mentioned that William was keeping secrets from her, going off at night. Then she died."

Aaron rubbed a hand down his face. "David, I want to believe you but we have no proof except those emails and they aren't clear."

"I sent it to the lawyers who are looking over Reid's case, trying to build a better one against him."

Aaron scoffed then. "You have been doing a lot behind my back."

"It's not like that," Dave said, his voice heavy with guilt.

"Look, we need to focus on Spencer, that's our job, rather than work out whether his father killed his mother," Aaron said with a huff. He instantly regretted the words when he saw Spencer's shadow in the doorway. Aaron opened his mouth but at the sight of Spencer's trembling bottom lip he couldn't find anything to say. Dave turned, following Aaron's gaze to see Spencer and he grimaced when he saw the fearful expression the boy held.

"Spencer?"

"Did daddy kill mummy?"

Aaron hesitated, looking at Dave who was watching Spencer.

"No," Aaron said finally, glaring back at Dave when the older man frowned at him. "Your mummy... she took too many pills and it made her very sick."

Spencer was holding his mended Gary and he lifted it to his chest. "Yea... daddy gave mummy too many of her special pills," he said quietly as if it was a total normal scenario.

Aaron raised his head slowly. Dave was staring at him with wide eyes.

"What did you say, Spencer?"

Spencer pulled on the new thread poking from Gary's arm.

"I gave mummy her pills cus she was tired, but daddy came home and gave her some more." Spencer frowned thoughtfully. "Daddy gave her lots more," he mumbled. "Mummy was too tired... I thought they were just helping her."

"Oh my god."

* * *

Spencer had started crying as soon as Dave questioned him regarding his mother's death. It had taken nearly an hour to calm him down enough for the two fathers to get a single word out of him.

Dave and Aaron didn't need to speak to one another to know that they still had work to do. Dave knew he couldn't leave things as they were, Diana needed justice, as did Kim and Ashley and especially Spencer.

Jack was confused by the whole ordeal but he was quite happy to snuggle under a blanket beside Spencer while Aaron put a film on TV.

Spencer lent against Jack, his fingers gripping the older boy's arm while Jack listened out for his parents.

"-that poor kid... he knew-"

"-didn't understand. Poor thing."

"We can't...-" Jack craned his neck. "Won't understand. When he's older maybe..."

Jack glanced into the hall just as his dad walked past, pausing momentarily to peer in at the boys. Jack scowled when he saw the anxious look on his father's face. He looked down at Spencer who sniffed every so often but seemed unaware of what was happening all around him.

Jack sighed and leaned into Spencer, letting the boy press into his warmth. There was only one thing he had to worry about right now, and that was that Spencer was happy... that's all Jack really cared about.

* * *

**Like I said, way too short. This will be the last arc to the story. I estimate around... five or six chapters to go until I shut the book on this story.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Again, please take a few moments to review.**

**Stay safe during these times and see you Tuesday.**


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Thank you to fishtrek, Merlin 2001, Roxycall18, Mob85, AyeraeW, Caroliny Hotchner, Jesuslover123, Guest, Guest, and, Abcd for reviewing chapter 15.**

**Please leave a review.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"We'll just... tell the lawyers your suspicions and-"

"Leave it?"

Rossi raised an eyebrow at Hotch who just shook his head.

"This isn't our fight anymore."

"This is Spencer's biological parents, of course it's our fight," Dave said, frustration clinging to his voice.

Aaron ran a hand through his hair. "What are we supposed to do with that information?" he asked. "Spencer's already traumatised, do you really want to make it worse?"

Dave shook his head, sitting heavily into his office chair. "We won't involve Spencer. I'll record him saying what he saw but I won't have him dragged to court," he said and Aaron breathed out a sigh of relief. He thumbed over some photos littering Dave's desk, glancing up at Dave to continue. The older man looks weary, his feature riddled with guilt.

"And I'll confront Reid, see if he will confess."

Aaron raised his gaze to Dave's determined eyes. "I don't think he'll go for that."

Dave snorted. "Perhaps not, unless I suggested tipping those loan sharks to his new location."

Aaron swallowed thickly but nodded, knowing it was what the man deserved. He looked back up at his partner with a sad smile and reached across the desk to take David's hand into his. Dave looked up. "I will stay here," Aaron said. "Jack, Spencer, and I will be fine here if you're sure about this. The boys need stability so you need to decide."

Dave looked panicked suddenly and he stammered something unintelligible before he said, "If I'm right about this you know I have to go."

Aaron smiled and nodded, squeezing Dave's hand. "I know. But I'm staying here."

They were silent for a long moment, just watching each other, exchanging words through their looks to one another. Finally, Aaron let go of Dave's hand.

"You better be back Saturday, Spencer's meeting Henry and Michael and you can't leave me and JJ with four boys."

Dave chuckled. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Aaron turned to go but Dave grabbed his wrist quickly, forcing Aaron to look back at him. "Aaron, you know I have to finish this. We need to be able to draw a line under it, for Spencer's sake and we can't do that until-"

"You need closure," Aaron said while Dave stuttered.

"W-What?"

"Dave, I know you. You can't leave this case when you know it's not finished. I understand."

Aaron smiled and gently pulled his arm away from Dave.

"I'm doing this for Spencer," Dave said.

"I know."

* * *

"Where's papa going?" Jack asked, watching after Rossi's car which had just left the driveway. He hopped off the window ledge and walked over to his father who was at the hall window, Spencer clutching at his leg.

"He's sorting some things out, nothing to worry about, boys."

Spencer clenched his fingers into the fabric of Hotch's pants and looked down guiltily.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" he mumbled. "I sent him away." Spencer bit the inside of him gum hard so as not to cry.

Aaron looked down sharply, shaking his head as he did. "No, Spencer. Dave just has to sort some things out. He'll be back in a few days, okay."

Spencer poked his lip out and looked down at the door again. Aaron reached down and carded his hand through Spencer's hair.

"Sorry," Spencer whispered.

"Buddy, you have nothing to be sorry about. I promise." Aaron glanced up at the window again, wishing Dave hadn't gone after all.

Jack glanced at Spencer who had his face pressed into his dad's leg. The older boy felt a swell of sadness inside him when his dad leaned down and shushed Spencer.

Jack stood for a moment, thinking. He was a big brother now, which meant he had to look out for his little brother.

Jack walked over to Spencer who was wiping his tears against Aaron who was trying to hug him.

Jack stepped behind him and put his hands on Spencer's shoulders. "Why don't we do something fun?" suggested the older boy. Spencer sniffled and looked up.

"Like what?" he mumbled and Jack grinned.

"Whatever you want."

Spencer rubbed his red cheeks and glanced behind them, his eyes narrowing on his red boots waiting at the back door. Jack followed his gaze.

"You wanna go outside?" Jack asked. Spencer looked up sheepishly, then at Aaron.

"You can tell us, Spencer," Aaron said. Spencer pointed at his boots.

"Can we take Mudgie for a walk?" Spencer whispered. The whole walking thing had become less of a chore in their household. Spencer seemed to find a sense of calm from it and he looked forward to doing it each day.

Jack grinned and grabbed Spencer's hand. "Come on then, let's get our boots."

Spencer sniffled again before smiling and following Jack with a spring in his step.

* * *

Rossi took Morgan with him, explaining his suspicions on the short flight to William Reid's prison which, as Dave had promised, was away from Nevada.

Morgan was angry by the time they'd gotten a car to take them the rest of the way. He was gripping the wheel intensely while he drove, glaring at the road ahead of him while Rossi shuffled through some files.

"Right under our noses," Morgan muttered, his fingers momentarily flexing before encircling the steering wheel once again with their clammy grip.

Dave glanced up, nodding slightly at Morgan who wasn't watching.

"I knew," Derek said. "There was just something off with him, aside from the ordeal with Spencer and his sister. I knew he had something else hidden."

"I had the same feeling but we were so preoccupied with Spencer."

"How is he, by the way?" Morgan glanced at Dave who smiled.

"Much better than he was. He's comfortable with me, Aaron, and Jack. Oh, and Mudgie. His hands almost healed too, it's just his foot."

Morgan grunted. "Still bothering him? Animal bites are nasty," he said and Dave sighed in agreement.

"Yea. Rat near took his toe off. And the infection was terrible. Kiddo's gonna have a bad scar," said Dave and he shook his head. "We should have left William Reid in Vegas, let the loan sharks have him."

Morgan eased up on the steering wheel. "I would have been more than happy to leave him there."

They spent the rest of the drive in silence, Rossi occasionally mentioning the case when a particular factor came up from his files.

* * *

"Reid!"

William looked up from his book. It wasn't particularly thrilling, it was the only reading material available to him and despite not liking autobiographies, William wasn't about to pass it up.

The guard was stood in front of his bunk, sneering down at him. He held up a pair of cuffs.

"You've got a visitor," he said and William dropped the book and sat up.

"Visitor?"

William scowled across at the guard who just shrugged.

"Yea, get up."

William slid himself to the edge of his bottom bunk. "But I haven't got anyone to visit," he said.

"Just get up. Come on, they're waiting," the guard said, his voice snappy.

William turned, putting his hands behind his back and scowling. _They_? he thought.

He was walked out of his cell and down a flight of stairs before they came to a locked door. The guard waited for the buzzer to sound and the door to open before pulling William into a hallway. They walked to the end of the hall, past the visitors room. William looked back at it before he was yanked on.

"Here." The guard had stopped in front of a door. He pushed the handle and it opened, but before William could get a look inside he was being forced forward.

He was about to complain when he raised his head and his mouth hung open at the sight before him.

"William Reid, I'd say it's a pleasure but we both know that's not true."

William stared at Rossi who had his lips pressed into a straight line. The other agent was there, his dark hands folded and pressing into his thick and threatening biceps.

"Agents," William managed to say on an exhale.

The guard was back in the room and he grabbed William's arm. "Sit," he snarled, pushing William into the chair opposite the agents. His hands were forced onto the table and the cuffs reconnected there.

"Thank you," Rossi said, smiling briefly at the guard who only grunted and stepped out. Rossi turned his head to glare at William. "It seems you weren't so honest with us," he said.

William shifted uncomfortably, swallowing around an intrusive lump in his throat. "W-What?"

"I said, you weren't entirely honest with us, were you, Reid." Rossi lifted his arms and motioned around them. "We gave you the privilege of a transfer and you couldn't tell us the whole story."

"That was the whole story."

"What was?"

William pulled his gum between his teeth, biting hard before answering. "About Spencer... Ashley."

Morgan cocked an eyebrow. "Not them."

William felt cold suddenly, a chill ran down his back.

"I don't know w-what you're talking about," he said, stammering the words through gritted teeth.

Rossi sighed and he took a seat, Morgan followed into the one beside him.

"Alright," said the older agent. He pulled open a file and looked down at it thoughtfully. When he looked up he managed a smile. "Let's start at the beginning. How did your first wife die?"

* * *

"Nooo!" Aaron yelled, gazing mournfully at the two fours he had in his hands Spencer was grinning, waiting for the cards to be handed over.

"Any fours dad! Come on!"

"Fine!" Aaron said, dropping his pair of fours on the table. Spencer picked them up quickly, adding them to his fours to make a set.

"That's six sets!" Aaron said, looking down at all the cards Spencer had collected. Jack laughed, pulling his own sets closer.

"We're just way better than you, dad," Jack said.

Aaron folded his arms. "Well I'm out anyway. I'm the loser," he said dismally, looking down at the pitiful cards he'd collected. He had all the queens and all the tens. Jack had five sets and Spencer had six, totally outshining Aaron's wins.

Aaron looked over at Spencer who was squinting at his cards, holding them away from his face to see them better. "It's your go again, pal," he said.

Spencer looked up before smirking at Jack. "Got any sevens?"

Jack stared at Spencer for a long moment before slowly pulling a seven from his hand.

Spencer beamed and took the seven, making another set. His small hands fiddled with his cards for another moment. "Got any eights?"

"Go fish!" Jack said with a triumphant cry, grinning as Spencer picked up a card from the practically empty stack.

Spencer looked down at his cards. He had three eights. He looked back up at Jack, his expression unchanged, though he desperately prayed Jack didn't ask for an eight. Jack was smirking too, arranging his two cards as if he had a grand variety to choose from. Spencer watched as he puckered his lips. "Go any..."

Spencer held his breath. _Not eights, not eights, not eights!_

"Twos?"

Spencer nearly burst with excitement but he schooled his expression. He looked down at his three cards, making sure his eights hadn't become twos.

Jack looked excited and Spencer felt pretty proud to have fooled the older boy.

Spencer looked up with a sad smile.

"Go fish."

Jack's smirk fell while Aaron's rose.

"Go on, Jacko," Aaron said, grinning across at Spencer. "Grab another card."

"How is he so good!?" Jack said, grumbling slightly as he picked up another card. He craned his neck to try and look over Spencer's skinny little fingers but the boy held his cards close to his chest.

Spencer didn't let Jack have a moment to mourn his loss before asking, "got any eights?"

"How!?" Jack cried, pulling out the most recent card he'd pulled and passing it to Spencer who neatly shuffled them together.

Aaron laughed, shaking his head at his boys. Spencer was smiling sheepishly, his one hand lay proudly over his stacks.

"He's from Vegas, Jack."

Jack shrugged, tossing his twos down onto the table. "So?"

"Vegas is full of people who know their way around a card game," said Aaron, winking at Spencer who was pushing his hair from his face, his cheeks red.

Aaron stood up from the table and pushed his cards into the middle. "Right, bedtime I think."

Jack and Spencer looked up at him, their childish features contorting slighting, Spencer's with worry and Jack's with irritation.

"It's still early!" Jack whined.

"You _still_ have school tomorrow."

Jack groaned, pushing his cards into the middle.

Spencer was still watching Aaron with a frown. "Where's papa?" he whispered. Aaron looked down at the boy, a frown of his own in place while Jack slumped off the chair.

"What was that, buddy?"

Spencer licked his lips. "Is Dave coming back tonight?" he asked, wondering if the slip in Dave's name had been noticed. Aaron smiled and leaned close to Spencer.

"He'll be home soon. He has some work to do. He'll be back before you know it."

Aaron held his hand out to Spencer who looked down at it.

"Come on, we can give him a call in the morning. Does that sound good?"

Spencer stared at Aaron's hand. The fingers were long and thin, calloused along the ridges of his index finger and the side of his thumb. Spencer reached out with his own hand, bandaids still stuck to the broken skin, and placed it into Aaron's much bigger, much warmer hand.

He looked back up into Aaron's kind eyes and he raised his chin up.

"T-That sounds good," Spencer said. Aaron wrapped his hand around Spencer's and stood up, helping the boy off his chair. He caught Jack by his collar and stopped him sneaking off the the front room.

All the while, Aaron couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Spencer had called Dave Papa.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review.**

**Stay safe and I'll see you Friday**.


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

Okay... is it actually Friday!? I didn't know if I'd get this written by today but if you're seeing this I guess I did.

**Thanks you It's Morley to You, Yeegaber, chillibelly, Caroliny Hontchner, fishtrek, Sherryola, and, Cwookie Monswer for reviewing last chapter.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this, please review and let me know what you thought.**

* * *

Aaron had both kids up for breakfast early. Spencer was quiet as he pushed around his slightly milky Cheerios. Aaron didn't push him to talk until they had dropped Jack off at school.

He looked back at Spencer. The boy had his forehead pressed against the supportive head rests and his fingers were slowly twirling in Gary's fur. Aaron twisted to get a better look at Spencer and he smiled. "You doing okay there, Spencer? You're a little quiet."

Spencer raised his head and Aaron noticed how pale the boy was. Spencer shrugged making a slightly strangled noise before mumbling, "m'okay."

Aaron looked over Spencer's pale features with concern. He gave a reluctant nod, starting the car back up.

When they got home he watched anxiously as Spencer limped around the car. Aaron looked down at Spencer's foot as he unlocked the front door, wondering if it was giving him pain still.

"What do you want to do, Spencer? We can watch some TV?"

Spencer hobbled toward the front room in response and Aaron followed quickly.

"Yea?" he asked, trying to initiate conversation again. Spencer nodded and did something Aaron hadn't been expecting. He raised his arms, his face screwed up in desperation.

Aaron gathered Spencer up into his arms and walked them to the couch. While Spencer was distracted Aaron reached up and pressed his hand to Spencer's head. It was clammy and hot and paired with Spencer's paleness, it worried Aaron.

Spencer slid from Aaron's arms, sitting close to him on the couch.

"You feeling okay?" Aaron asked, picking up the remote and flicking on the TV.

"Mmm," Spencer mumbled, pressing close to Aaron.

Aaron looked down seriously at the boy who just looked back up with tired eyes. "Spencer, you must tell me if you don't feel good," he said.

Spencer blinked slowly and shrugged his shoulders. The movement seemed to be a lot of effort and Spencer slumped more against Aaron.

"Alright..." Aaron mumbled, changing the channels around until he found a kid suitable one. He subtly touched Spencer's forehead again and he frowned at the TV. He'd let Spencer relax for half an hour and if he was still hot then... well, he'd make the kid tell him exactly what was wrong.

* * *

"We'll crack him today." Morgan glanced across at Rossi who was reading again. The older man raised his head and gave a faint nod.

"We will."

"I know, Derek," Rossi muttered and he sighed, pushing the file off his lap and onto the chair Morgan refused to sit in. "We have to soon, I promised Aaron I'd be back by tomorrow."

Before Morgan could answer, the door opened and William Reid was led inside. William was glaring at the floor, trying hard not to make eye contact with the agents. He was cuffed again and the officers left. Rossi grabbed the file from the seat beside him and lay it on the table. William must have seen the file because he lunged toward into, his cuffs pulling him back but shoving the file with enough force that it fluttered off the table.

Morgan took a step forward, muttering something threatening but Rossi just held up his hand.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Reid?" he asked in a smug voice. William looked up, his brow low.

"Can't you leave me alone?"

Dave raised his eyebrows. "There is nothing I'd rather do than to leave you here to rot. But to do that you need to tell us the truth."

William shook his head. "I told you! Kim died from a gas leak! I had nothing to do with it!"

Morgan dragged the file up off the floor, collecting some of the photos in his fist. He slammed it down in front of William, pushing a printed image of the emails exchanged between William and his ex-wife. "You know what I think? I think, that you hated Kim. It would be so easy to kill her. You killed your own daughter and you didn't entirely hate her. And Spencer, you were prepared to-"

"To protect them!" William hissed and Morgan rolled his eyes.

"You are not and never will be the hero in this narrative," Rossi said coldly.

"Do you know where Chris would have taken them? Here, let me paint you a picture since you both are so happily ignorant," said William, his teeth gritted, seething as if he were about to combust. "Chris would keep them in his little ring, have men use them, everyday. They mutilate children! And then they'd kill them when they're done. I would rather my children die peacefully..."

Morgan snorted. "What you did to Spencer was one of the cruelest acts of neglect I've seen. How can you sit there and tell us you couldn't bear seeing your children suffer when you locked your son away to die alone."

"I was sorting things ou-"

"Shut up! You sick bastard! You are nothing! You are fu-"

"I WAS DESPERATE!"

Rossi put a hand in front of Morgan to keep him back from William.

He waited until Morgan and William were suffiencently calm before he started to speak again. "You're already facing murder charges. Why hide anymore?"

William leaned back and shook his head a smirk crossing his lips. He didn't speak.

Rossi glanced across at Morgan who was glaring loathingly at William. Rossi cleared his throat.

"Diana died from an accidental overdose. She inflicted it upon herself because she was... 'confused.'"

"Schizophrenia does that to you," said William sarcastically.

"Only..." Rossi started, and he leaned across the table. "Spencer saw you giving her the dose she'd already had. One he'd already given her."

"Shame," William muttered, his arms still crossed. "To think he'll have to grow up knowing he had a hand in his mother's death. Perhaps you should question him some more, you could find your true murderer then."

Morgan lunged for William, grasping him by the collar of his overalls.

"Derek!"

William stared at Morgan's firery eyes and his lip trembled.

Morgan glowered down at the ratty man while Rossi made a sign to the double sided mirror that he had it under control. Morgan released William with a snarl. "Pathetic," he spat, storming to the other side of the room. William fumbled with his clothes nervously, straightening himself out.

"So you don't deny the fact that you gave Diana an overdose?"

"As you said, Spencer gave her one dose and she gave herself another dose..." William paused. "A few doses."

Rossi mimicked William and leaned back in his chair, folding his arms. "Was it too difficult? Keeping up with her medical bills? Taking care of her when she didn't know who you were? She was in your way, right?"

"You're wasting your time agents," William said with a bored sigh.

"I don't blame you, women and children always seem to get in the way. You had enough to deal with without them," Rossi said, his eye twitching.

"I managed," said William and he shrugged.

Morgan snorted. "Sure did," he muttered.

"It was just so easy," said Rossi. He watched as William shifted a little uncomfortably, his arms loosening from where they were crossed. "You know your way around a boiler I'm sure. Just a small adjustment and you could cause a leak."

William's lip twitched as if he were about to argue but Rossi continued.

"And a confused wife, paranoid Schizophrenic... all you had to do was convince her that her dose was upped and-"

"STOP!"

Even Morgan was taken aback by the abrupt yell. They both looked across at William who was shaking slightly, his lips parted and spit flecked on his chin like a deranged dog.

"Stop it! Just... just shut up!" he said, his voice a little tamer. _It was a shame_, Rossi thought, _that William was cuffed to the table, since he couldn't reach to wipe away the spit running down his chin._

"Hit a nerve," said Morgan. "Starting to feel bad?"

"We're done here," William hissed. "Guard!" He craned his neck toward the door but Rossi raised his hand, turning to the mirror and shaking his head.

"We're not done until I say we are," Dave said darkly.

William strained to see the door but realised it was a lost cause. He turned his glare back on Rossi and he leaned across the table, spit still on his chin.

"Listen," he said. "You have nothing on me. You tried your best, agents, but it's over. I'm not telling you anything."

Rossi sighed. "Maybe you're right."

He glanced around the room. "It would be a shame if your fellow prisoners found out why you're in here."

William's face dropped, frozen with fear. "Y-you can't threaten me," he said, his voice a low hiss, curling past his tongue like a snake.

"I can do what I like," Rossi retorted. "In fact, I could easily have you transferred back to Vegas, I might even put a word in so the other prisoners about your dreadful debt."

Both Rossi and Morgan grinned at the horrified look that had overtaken William Reid's face.

* * *

After some TV time Aaron decided to put Spencer down for a nap. He checked the boy's temperature which was much too high. He sat for a few hours on Spencer's floor, keeping an eye on the sleeping boy.

By the time Jack had finished school Spencer was no better and he started to whimper in the car on the way back.

Despite Jack's best efforts to comfort Spencer which included two hugs, and holding Spencer's hand all the way home, Spencer was still not right.

Aaron took him straight into the bathroom, shutting the toilet lid and sitting Spencer on it. The boy swayed a little but Aaron quickly held him steady, brushing Spencer's hair from his forehead which was hotter than earlier.

"Please buddy, what hurts? Your tummy? Is it your tummy, sweetie?" Aaron put a hand on Spencer's stomach but Spencer shook his head and with a hicupoing sob he pointed down at his foot. Aaron followed his clammy finger and looked over the bandaged foot. He'd changed it last night, it was nearly healed.

"Is it your foot?" Aaron asked and Spencer nodded, sobbing a little louder. Aaron tried his best to smile as he looked back at Spencer.

"I'm just going to take a quick look, okay?"

"Dad?"

Aaron turned his head. Jack stood in the doorway, peering in. "Is Spencer okay?" he mumbled.

Aaron tried to smile again despite how uneasy he felt. "He's not feeling too great, buddy. Could you get him some water?"

Jack nodded eagerly, turning down the hall. Aaron returned his attention to Spencer's foot and carefully unwrapped it.

Spencer yelped when the padding came off. Aaron stared at the small foot which had obviously bled at some point, dried flecks of blood stuck to the bandage and

Spencer's red toes. Some of the skin had broken, all around it was a violent red colour, swollen and looking incredibly tender.

Spencer sniffled loudly. "I-I hit it," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Last night, I-I hit it b-by accident!"

Spencer covered his face to sob and Aaron quickly reached up and rubbed his shoulder. "It's alright," he said. Spencer foot had been a nightmare at healing, the first infection had been a terror but had recently started to go, apparently it was back after Spencer's little knock.

Jack arrived then with the water which he hurried over to hand to Spencer. Jack put his hand on Spencer's head and smiled. "You can't get sick, Spence, we have a play-date tomorrow," Jack said. Spencer took a slow sip, looking up at Jack with round, wet eyes.

"Sorry, Jack, we may have to cancel."

Spencer and Jack both turned to Aaron in horror and the agent had to hold his hands up in surrender. "Fine, we'll see."

Jack took the water and set it on the counter while Aaron cleaned off the blood on Spencer's foot. Spencer jolted, looking good Jack for help when Aaron touched the broken skin. Aaron threw the wipe away and quickly reached for a tube of cream they'd been prescribed for Spencer's wounds.

"Tilt your foot a bit, Spencer," Aaron said.

Spencer sniffled, raising his foot a little more. He whimpered when Aaron started to rub the ointment on his foot but Aaron quickly soothed him with gentle words. When he'd rubbed it in well, Aaron started to bandage the foot back up. Not taking any chances, once the foot was covered, Aaron picked Spencer up.

"Better not walk on it anymore, buddy," he muttered, wondering if he perhaps needed to take Spencer into a clinic. Spencer nodded and leaned against Aaron. He gripped Aaron's shirt tightly in his fists while he mumbled quietly.

Aaron stepped into the hallway, and glanced down at Spencer in the gentler light from the window. "What was that, Spencer?" he asked, noticing the groggy boy's eyelids were drooping heavily.

"Dad, do you need help?" Jack asked, still eager to help. Aaron glanced down at him and smiled.

"You did great, kiddo. You go play while I settle Spencer, alright?"

Jack sighed but turned in the direction of his room.

Aaron looked back down at Spencer who was looking up, his expression a little lost.

"You okay there, bud?" Aaron asked, stoking Spencer's hair back softly.

"Mmhmm... Thanks, Daddy," Spencer whispered, pressing his warm face further into Aaron's shirt.

Aaron could only blink back in surprise. _Clearly Spencer... he wasn't with it, _Aaron thought, trying to push down the feeling of pride ballooning in his chest. He grinned, walking dazedly into the front room._ Or maybe Spencer... maybe he trusts me now._

* * *

After sitting on the couch with Spencer curled up in his arms for half an hour, still shivering and whining in his sleep, Aaron decided he really needed to take Spencer to hospital.

After locking Mudgie in the utility room (which, with the plush dog bed, scattering of toys and his food and water bowl, was essentially Mudgie's room anyway) Aaron forced Jack off his x-box game and into the car alongside Spencer who went straight back to sleep.

* * *

They got to the hospital and checked in.

They waited for a short ten minutes in which Spencer woke up rather fitfully and started to cry.

Their name was called and Aaron and Jack, (Spencer still in Aaron's arms) followed the nurse to an examination room where a doctor was waiting, a smile on his round face.

"This must be Spencer! How can I help you today, buddy?"

Spencer sniffled into Aaron's chest, keeping his face turned away from the doctor. Jack, however, was gazing at the giant tub of lolly-pops on the doctor's desk, a greedy look on his face.

Aaron explained their situation, with Spencer being their foster child and the healing bite on his foot. The doctor nodded along to this thoughtfully and turned to don a pair of gloves.

"Secondary infection does occur sometimes with animals bites, especially rodents, they carry some rotten things in their mouths," he said, scooting his chair closer. "I'll take a quick look."

Spencer flinched when he felt the warm hands of the doctor on his ankle. He whined loudly, clutching Aaron desperately, his nails digging in.

Jack, who was still rooting for a lolly, took a step closer to Spencer and patted his back. "It's okay, Spence... y-you'll get a lolly after," he whispered, sending a hopeful smile the doctor's way who was too distracted to notice.

Aaron chuckled as he held Spencer gently against his chest.

The doctor was efficient, removing the bandage and examining Spencer's foot clinically. Spencer's other foot kicked out reflexively when the doctor prodded a particularly tender spot and Aaron tucked Spencer's head under his chin and shushed him.

The doctor nodded, moving his chair away and looking through a shelf he had to the side. He plucked down a tube of ointment and rolled back over. "This will feel just a tiny bit cold, okay, Spencer, I'll clean your foot first though," he said, his kindly smile back. Spencer peeked a look at the man as he gently swabbed between his toes with an alcoholic wipe which stung badly. Spencer sobbed into Aaron until it was over. He calmed down when he could feel the doctor rubbing the cooling cream over his swollen foot.

"Is that better, Spencer?" Aaron mumbled, pressing a kiss to Spencer's head as the boy grumbled the affirmative.

The doctor re-bandaged Spencer's foot and gave the nurse instructions for a new prescription Spencer would need.

Spencer finally pulled his head up and he looked down at his thickly wrapped foot.

"Try to keep him off it for a few days," the doctor said. He stood up and reached for the top shelf. Jack held his breath as he saw the doctor's fat fingers brush the tub of lolly-pops. He looked back and said, "his fever should break soon. It's just a reaction to the new infection. He'll just be sore. Now-." Jack practically yelled when the doctor grabbed the tub of lolly-pops. "What do you boys say to having a little treat?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. **

**Please let me know what you thought in the reviews. **

**See you Tuesday. Stay safe.**


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**I was checking and this chapter brings my total word count (for all my stories combined) to one million... which is crazy, I don't know how I've written that much on fics. You guys make every word worth it.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SENSITIVE MATERIAL INCLUDING A FORCED DRUG OVERDOSE AND DARK THOUGHTS (ABOUT KILLING) these scenes are in italics, please avoid if this upsets you.**

**Please keep reviewing. **

**Enjoy**

* * *

Dave didn't want to look at his watch again. It was late and he didn't think they'd be able to get their pilot to leave that night, especially since they were still working.

Dave pulled himself back to reality just as William Reid lifted his head from his hands.

He looked across at the box, the red light on and recording.

Morgan watched him carefully.

"Kim... she..." William stared at the box for another moment before taking a deep breath and looking at Rossi. "She was ready to report me. I couldn't have that on my record. I-I would have been fired and god... money was... it was so scarce. Diana would have been institutionalised, Spencer would have been put into care. That wasn't the worst scenario. Chris had already threatened me and my family, he would have been prepared to take them all if I was gone."

Rossi listened intently, his toes pressing down into the floor as he prayed for the information he needed.

"She threatened everything you lived for," Rossi said and he watched as William nodded. They both looked down at the tape and William cleared his throat.

"Yes," he said for the sake of the tape. He looked up briefly at the ceiling. He couldn't risk his crimes being revealed to the other inmates, or being sent back to where Chris' men could find him. William took a deep breath. "She was also asking for money, promised she'd keep quiet if I paid Ashley's child benefits and more. I couldn't. I just-"

"Take your time, Mr. Reid."

William didn't look at Rossi as he spoke. He was lost in his own memories.

* * *

_It had been easy. After a couple of drinks William got into a taxi and found himself at Kim's. He sneered up at the apartment building, his eyes cloudy with intoxication. He slipped into the building after the elderly woman who lived opposite Kim invited him in when she returned from walking her toy-poodle._

_William opened Kim's appartment with a key he'd already had cut. He'd used Ashley's set which she'd left at his house one afternoon when she came to visit Spencer._

_William had been eager to smash up the apartment, strip it of any valuables that could see him an inch out of his debt. But a dark sensation came over him and he found himself examining Kim's knives and her stock of bleach. He imagined, with a sickening smirk, using each item against his ex-wife. He chose a rusty screwdriver and as he walked down the hall he twisted it in his grip. He muttered what he imagined he'd say to Kim._

_"Back up, bitch... you messed with me for the last time," William said and he panted, looking down at the screwdriver with a grin. "Stupid bitch," he muttered, staggering into another room._

_He saw the boiler then and the dark, twisted feeling rose back up inside him. He approached it, screwdriver tight in his grip._

* * *

Rossi felt a sick feeling of his own overcome him when William looked back up at him.

"Is that what you wanted to hear?" William asked, his voice dripping in hate. "Am I done?"

Rossi attempted to clear his throat but it was Morgan who answered. "And Diana," he said in a low voice.

William looked sharply his way. Then he looked down at the tape and back at Rossi and a look of defeat crossed his face.

"I have your word that I'll remain here? And the plea-"

Rossi nodded. "You will remain in this prison and your sentence will be reduced accordingly for compliance." It wasn't like the ten year deal would make a dent in the three life sentences William was going to be given. William even knew this, after they found Ashley he knew he'd never see freedom again but he could make incarceration a little more bearable.

"Diana," Morgan pushed and William snapped back to his senses.

"Diana... that- well, what happened there was... it was in the spur of the moment..."

_"Don't be stupid! Diana! Diana listen to me!"_

_William shook his wife again and she screamed, reaching toward something that wasn't there._

_"Let go! Let me free! Please! Spencer, Spencer, he's killing me! He's killing me, baby!"_

_William shook his wife harder, his teeth gritted together harshly. "Shut your mouth, you stupid whore! You're having an episode. DIANA!"_

_Diana snapped her head to the side and glared at William. She balled up everything she had in her mouth, spit, phlegm... blood, and she spat it at William._

_"You dirty-"_

_William reached up to wipe his face and Diana twisted out of his grip._

_"I know what you are!" she cried as William managed to clean his face. "I know it! They told me! You have no money!"_

_William strode across the room and grabbed his wife, wrestling with her for several minutes before shoving her onto the bed. "You have no clue!" he bellowed. Diana stared at his with terror in her eyes._

_William held her down like that for another few moments, both of them panting harshly. Finally, William eased off. "Honey," he said, his voice eerily gentle. "I think you better take your pills. You're no5 well, my dear." He sat up, pulling Diana with him. Diana watched, her whole body trembling as William grasped the full bottle of her pills off her bedside table._

_"No..." Diana whispered._

_William ignored her, still gripping her arm while he used his free hand to pop open the pills. "You haven't taken your medicine," he said again. He let go of her briefly to shake out three pills._

_Diana stared at his open hand._

_"Spencer... he gave me them already."_

_William chuckled and shook his head. "Our son is three. He couldn't have given you your pills. Here."_

_Diana shook her head desperately._

_"I've had them, William," she whispered._

_William's face started to twist with annoyance again. "Take them," he hissed, thrusting his hand in front of Diana's mouth. Reluctantly, she picked them out of William's hand and tipped them into her mouth._

_William watched, his eyes narrowed. "Swallow," he ordered and Diana did so. He smiled and slowly lifted the bottle, dropping four new pills into his hand._

_Diana blinked at him wearily._

_"Take them, darling. They'll make you better."_

_"But I've-"_

_"TAKE THEM!"_

_William forced the pills into Diana's mouth and while she struggled to swallow them, William was tipping more into his hand. Diana's eyes were growing heavy by then and William coaxed five more pills down her throat._

_Neither parent realised that Spencer was stood by the doorway, his precious teddy bear-Gary- firmly in his grip. He stood watching until he saw mummy collapse onto the bed._

* * *

When William has finished Rossi reached out and stoped the recording. Morgan was already out of his chair, looking extremely unwell.

William Reid just stared down at the table.

"We're done here," said Rossi to the mirror behind them and a guard walked in swiftly and grabbed William.

William looked up suddenly, pulling back from the guard. "You will make sure I'm protected? I had your word," he said. He stared at Rossi who just watched him silently. Nether agent answered William Reid.

They left quietly. The evidence was handed over to the lawyers who thanked both agents profusely for all the extra work they'd done. Rossi didn't say much. He and Morgan made their way back to the hotel, stopping only for something to eat. Morgan parked and glanced over at Rossi.

"Are we flying back tomorrow?" he asked. Rossi nodded, looking across at Morgan. "It's nearly one. You better get some rest."

"As long as you'll try," retorted Derek and Dave smiled fondly.

"Thank you. For coming and backing me up."

Derek grinned. "My pleasure to see that bastard squirm." He paused, glancing back out of his dark window. "That was..."

Rossi glanced Derek's way and they exchanged a look.

Morgan sighed. "Poor Spencer."

* * *

Aaron woke up to a quiet house. He glanced across Dave's side of the bed- still empty- and saw the time flashing back at him. Aaron blinked at the 6.32 wavering in his vision. He grunted, pressing his face back into the pillow. _Ten more minutes_, he thought. The next time he opened his eyes the clock was flashing 7.04, and Aaron finally managed to pull himself up from the sheets.

He sat up in bed, waiting for everything to grow clearer. Saturday. Aaron sighed, tilting himself left and dragging his legs off the bed. JJ was coming at eleven. Aaron glanced a little bitterly at Dave's side of the bed. He stood, stepping slowly to the door. He got to Jack's room and pushed his head in. Jack, of course, wasn't sleeping, he was lay across his bed, his feet in the air, tongue out and fingers flicking back and forth against his controller.

He shot a brief look toward his father before turning back to his game.

"Mornin'," he mumbled. Aaron shook his head fondly.

"Morning, buddy. Fifteen more minutes then I want you up for breakfast."

Jack nodded absently, throwing his body to the right when a sharp turn came up on his game.

Aaron continued to shake his head as he backed away. He took the few steps to Spencer's room and pushed the door open. To his relief, Spencer was still sleeping. The kid was curled up in the middle of his bed, the sheets pulled tightly around him. He had one arm draped over his face which, unlike the previous day, was no-longer scrunched you in pain.

Aaron gave a long exhale as he stepped gingerly toward the boy. He leaned down and gently pressed his palm to Spencer's head.

"Thank god," he muttered when he found the forehead to only be slightly warm.

Spencer grumbled in his sleep, pulling the sheets up to his chin, his arm stretching out over his head before easing.

Aaron glanced at the doorway and when he turned back he bit his lip. He hated waking the boy but they had a busy morning ahead of them.

Aaron carefully manoeuvred Spencer more onto his side and Spencer started to mumble again. Aaron rubbed his back, encouraging Spencer's movement.

"Spencer?" he whispered. Spencer shifted, trying to turn onto his stomach but Aaron stopped him. Spencer whined, his hands dropping on his face. Aaron continued to rub his back as Spencer shifted uncomfortably, whimpering and rubbing at his eyes. After a few minutes of gentle encouragement, Spencer opened his eyes. He looked up at the ceiling for a moment, a frown on his brow before his gaze drifted to Aaron.

"Morning, sleepy head," said Aaron and he beamed at Spencer who was still frowning. Spencer sat up a little, looking around him. Aaron smirked at the way Spencer's hair stuck up on his right side and all across the back. He reached around and brushed his fingers through it. Spencer flinched at first but eased into the affectionate touch.

"Did you sleep well?"

Spencer was still groggy and he looked back at Aaron blankly, his fingers scrunching in his sheets.

Aaron chuckled. "Well you slept a long time."

Spencer gave a small nod and he yawned, his body tensing slightly with a stretch.

"Come on," Aaron said, offering his arms out so as to lift Spencer.

Spencer gave a small grumble as Aaron picked him up and he pointed back at the bed for Gary. Aaron grabbed the bear and gave it to Spencer as he headed to the bathroom. Spencer pushed Gary to his face, holding him there with his two little fists.

Aaron put Spencer on the bathroom counter and went quickly about removing the banadgaes on his foot and redressing it.

The day seemed to be going from bad to good, sure Dave wasn't home, but Spencer had slept the whole night and his foot was almost it's normal size and the redness that had eclipsed the small foot the previous day was now just a soft pink. It was still sore, Spencer had tears in his eyes when Aaron was done but he got a hug at the end of it which seemed to make everything better.

The pain had woken Spencer up properly and he was looking around with his normal inquisitiveness when Aaron set him down at the kitchen table.

Aaron pulled down the Cheerios and shook them at Spencer. "Cheerios?"

Spencer stared at the Cheerios before his eyes shifted back to the cupboard. Aaron held his breath and he stepped aside.

He motioned to the cupboard. "Do you want something else? We have... fruit loops, they're like Cheerios but they taste like fruit, Jack has them," Aaron said, trying not to sound as excited as he was. "Or... uh, oh, we have lucky charms!" Aaron pulled the bright box from the cupboard and Spencer's eyes lit up.

"Those please," Spencer said.

Aaron beamed down at Spencer as he set the box down and grabbed Spencer a bowl.

Lucky charms were a big hit with Spencer. He looked a little critical when he first saw his bowl being filled but after his first spoon he was wolfing the rest down.

By the time Jack walked in, Spencer had eaten most of his bowl and was showing no signs of stopping.

"Lucky charms!" Jack cried, lunging for the box. "I didn't know we had these!" he said as he filled his own bowl to nearly overflowing.

"They're good," Spencer said after swallowing a bite.

Jack nodded eagerly, grabbing his spoon and ramming a good portion into his mouth. "'Da ma'shmewos... s'ho good!" Jack said behind his mouthful.

Aaron just shook his head at the sight, watching as both boys spilled cereal onto the table.

He glanced at his watch then peeked at the door. He wondered what was taking Dave so long.

* * *

When JJ's car pulled up, Aaron was more nervous than Spencer. He let them in, Henry rushing inside like a hurricane, searching for Jack who was putting away his legos, Spencer helping at his side.

"Jack!" Henry cried, jumping the boy and pulling him up into a hug. Jack laughed and embraced Henry, unaware of Spencer's defensive stance at his side.

Aaron smiled as JJ walked in with Michael on her hip. He was squirming in her arms until she put him down and he stumbled into the front room too.

JJ shook her head and smiled. "They couldn't get out of the car fast enough," she said. She hugged Aaron and glanced around. "No Dave?"

Aaron shook his head. "He was meant to be back soon."

"He better be, we can't deal with four kids alone!"

Aaron chuckled, turning toward the front room.

Henry hadn't stopped talking since he'd tackled Jack but Spencer had crawled away. He was pressed against the couch, his eyes staring back at Aaron imploringly.

Aaron started toward Spencer, knowing he'd likely have to pull Spencer away for a little while to keep him calm, but Jack got to the boy before he could.

"Spencer." Jack turned and smiled softly at his foster brother. He moved toward him, motioning Henry to follow him. Spencer watched Michael anxiously as the younger boy reached for the legos box. Spencer looked to JJ and Aaron a little desperately.

"Michael, don't touch, honey. Here," JJ said, holding out a stuffed animal to Michael who grabbed it with a smile.

Spencer glanced back at Jack who was still smiling. "Spence, these are our cousins."

Spencer frowned. "Cousins?" He didn't realise Aaron and JJ were related.

"Yea," Jack said with a shrug. "Sort of. Anyway, this is Henry."

"Hi," Henry mumbled, suddenly shy. Spencer stared at him with wonder. _Why would he be nervous?_

"H-hi," Spencer said and he felt his cheeks grow hot. He looked down at Gary, wishing Henry away.

"Do you like um..." Henry paused thoughtfully, glancing back at his mum for help.

"Spencer likes legos, don't you, Spence. We made a police station together," said Jack, beaming down at Spencer who looked back up, his cheeks still hot.

"Cool," said Henry, coming out of his shell. "Me and daddy made a giant tower!"

Spencer picked his head up in interest.

"Yea, until this one knocked it down," said JJ and she poked Michael's side, making the boy laugh.

"No," Michael said through his giggles.

"Yes you did!" Henry cried indignantly, shooting his brother a glare.

"Nu-uh!" Michael grinned at JJ.

Henry just shook his head and sat down beside Spencer. Jack sat down too and Spencer shifted back uncomfortably.

Henry pointed half-heartedly at his brother. The boy had fluffy blonde hair, big blue eyes and chubby cheeks. "That's my little brother," Henry explained. "He's annoying."

"I not annoying!"

"He is," Henry added and Spencer smiled. Michael, on the other hand, was scowling while he clutched JJ's legs.

"You a poo-poo-head, Henwy!" Michael said, his voice so obnoxiously high that it made Spencer giggle behind his hand.

"No thank you, Michael," JJ said and she gave Michael a stern look.

Henry was laughing. "He's annoying," he whispered and Jack and Spencer laughed quietly.

Spencer shuffled closer to the two other boys, leaving Gary beside the couch.

"What shall we play?" Jack asked, looking around the room for something.

Henry glanced longing at the giant box of legos and he sighed. "We can't play with legos," he mumbled. "Mum says it's too small for Michael, and he _always_ breaks my towers."

Spencer nodded in understanding, he once had someone in his life who wanted to destroy everything he loved... Spencer shook the sad thoughts away and blinked up at Jack.

"How about... hmm." Jack glanced at Spencer who had grabbed his leg and was gazing up at him for guidance. He looked over at Henry who was also listening eagerly and he smirked. "We could be spies," Jack said.

Henry's face lit up. "Yea! That sounds awesome!"

Spencer nodded.

"What sort of spies are we?"

Aaron cut in then, hopeful to have the boys playing so he and JJ could talk. "You know boys, Dave lost his glasses last week. Your mission could be to find his glasses without getting caught."

"By who?" Jack asked.

"By Mudgie," said Aaron and he stood up and walked to the utility room door. He opened it and Mudgie hurried out, his nose sniffing around, detecting new smells.

Jack and Spencer laughed at the sight of their big brown Labrador.

"What if he catches us?" Henry said, tilting his head at the dog.

"You'll have to hide, or you can distract him."

Aaron demonstrated by grabbing a pack of dog treats and holding one out for Mudgie. He threw it on the direction of the kitchen and Mudgie bounded after it.

Henry nodded and scampered into the utility room, coming out with a squeaky toy.

He narrowed his eyes at Jack and Spencer. "Come on, guys," he said. "Let's find those glasses."

* * *

Dave got off the plane and hugged Derek goodbye before getting into his car. He barely noticed where he was going until a familiar driveway came into view. He turned into it.

He saw JJ's car beside Aaron's and he gave a weary smile. "Sorry, Aaron," he muttered, wondering if the boys were too much of a handful.

He got to the door, pausing to listen. He was beyond thankful when he didn't hear Spencer crying or screaming on the other side. He pushed his key into the lock and nudged the door open.

Aaron and Spencer's heads whipped around when they heard the door. Spencer broke into a wide smile, stumbling to his feet and staggering toward the door. Aaron was at his heels, cringing when Spencer walked on his bad foot.

Dave, despite still being exhausted, grinned when he saw Spencer and he crouched down to gather him into his arms. "Hey, kiddo!"

Spencer was so happy that he giggled giddily, crushing Dave into a hug. The uneasy thoughts of having to tell Spencer the truth about his mother's death ebbed away from Dave's mind and he just squeezed the boy back.

"You are late." Dave looked up from Spencer's shirt to see Aaron smirking down at them.

"I am so sorry," he said, smirking too. "It will never happen again."

"Hmm," Aaron mumbled but his smile was soon back when Dave stood and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Forgiven," he grunted.

Dave looked back down at Spencer who was still beaming. The boy grabbed his hand and gave Dave a tug forward. Dave noticed Spencer's limp seemed heavier but he didn't question it since Spencer was so happy.

"What have you been up to?" Dave said instead and Spencer's eyes widened.

"I'll show you. Henry, me, Jack, and Michael have been playing. We're secret agents."

Dave raised his eyebrows. He was starting to feel choked up with pride. "Have you really?" he asked quietly and Spencer nodded.

"Come on, papa, I'll show you."

Dave wasn't ashamed of the tears that came to his eyes after that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave your thoughts in the reviews.**

**Stay Safe and see you Friday.**


	21. Chapter Nineteen

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**This will be the penultimate chapter. I'll be happy to be able to focus on my other stories when this is done but I've really enjoyed writing this.**

**Thanks for all the support. I may consider a continuation of this in a sequel. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews.**

**This will basically show Spencer meeting all the other team members.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The day Spencer met Penelope everything started to feel normal in the world.

After hearing that JJ had visited with her boys, Penelope begged to meet Spencer next. In fact, Aaron had a string of texts, some even threatening, from Garcia, asking to come over. So Aaron and Dave agreed that on Wednesday Garcia could finally meet Spencer.

Rossi had been discussing returning to work with Strauss, who had eased up on the two agents since Spencer had come into their lives. Emily was acting unit chief (perhaps a permanent position since Aaron was looking at early retirement.) Dave, on the other hand, wasn't sure he'd ever retire. He just couldn't make his mind up.

Garcia arrived just as Dave came off the phone to Strauss. Spencer looked up from his cereal bowl, he was trying fruit loops, and although they weren't as good as lucky charms, he was enjoying them. Jack was already at school, Aaron was picking up groceries, so Spencer and Dave were having a late breakfast. And of course, Penelope was early.

Dave opened the front door and grinned at the colourful woman on the other side. "I didn't expect you this early," he said. His gaze dropped to the bags in Penelope's hands and he rolled his eyes. "What have you been buying?" he asked with a fond sigh.

Penelope looked down at her bags and shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Just a few things."

"Don't you spoil Jack enough as it is?"

"Exactly," Penelope said with a wink. "I have so much catching up to do with Spencer."

Rossi chuckled. "You ought to come inside then," he said, shaking his head and opening the door to let her in.

Garcia didn't need to be told twice. She bustled in, her bags crumpling noisily in her haste.

"I need to be quiet, don't I? Where is he?"

Rossi tilted his neck back toward the kitchen. "He's having his breakfast. I'll let him know you're here."

Penelope stopped into the hallway, not daring to go any further. She followed Dave's gaze anxiously.

Rossi turned and laughed at the frozen look on her face. "Don't worry," he said. "Why don't you wait in the front room, I'll get him."

Penelope pushed her glasses up her nose and nodded, turning toward the front room. Her eyes were still on Dave before she had to break eye contact to sit on the couch.

Dave pivoted on the ball of his foot and went to the kitchen where Spencer was halfway through crunching a mouthful of cereal. Spencer's eyes lit up at the sight of Dave but he didn't try to speak, his cheeks swollen with fruit loops.

"Is that good?" Dave asked, grinning at Spencer, his own older eyes lit up just as bright as Spencer's. Spencer nodded, crunching quickly and swallowing.

"Yea!"

"Better than Cheerios?"

Spencer paused, looking down at the cereal with a conflicted look. "Um... maybe," he mumbled and he narrowed his eyes at the colourful hooped cereal. Spencer shrugged and put one last spoonful in his mouth before pushing the bowl away.

He frowned then, tilting his head to the side and looking toward the door. "Who was that?" he mumbled. He knew the mailman came in the morning but Dave wasn't carrying any mail.

Dave smiled and offered Spencer a hand, helping him off his chair. He knelt down before him and said, "its my friend Penelope. You remember her, don't you? She fixed Gary."

Spencer, biting his lip, looked back at the table where Gary was leaning against a carton of milk. Spencer looked back at Dave. "Why?" he whispered, his eyes flitting to the hall.

"She's come to see you."

"Oh..." Spencer looked down at his feet.

Dave sensed Spencer's attempt to shut him out and cupped his chin, turning his face up to his own. "Come on," he said in a soothing voice. "I'll be with you the whole time."

Spencer looked up at Dave and he nodded slowly. He took the older man's hand and followed him into the front room where Garcia was sat, fidgeting on the couch.

"Oh," she said, forcing herself to sit still. She smiled giddily. "Hi, Spencer."

"Hello..."

Spencer looked up at Dave who gave him a thumbs up. He guided Spencer toward the other couch and took a seat there, holding Spencer in front of his legs.

"This is Penelope Garcia, Spencer. She is one of the nicest people you will ever meet."

Penelope blushed, turning her head down at her bags before smiling again at Spencer.

"And this is Spencer," Dave said, patting Spencer's shoulder fondly. "He is the smartest kid I know." Dave ruffled Spencer's hair and the boy turned his head and scrunched his face up at Dave. "What, it's true. You're my little genius!"

"I can believe that," said Penelope. Spencer looked back at her. He looked her up and down taking in her fluffy blonde hair, curled around her round face. Her glasses were hexagons which made Spencer smile, he wondered how she found them, he thought glasses only had one shape. He looked at her dress, pink, orange, and white, and speckled in flowers of the same colours. Spencer liked how she looked. She seemed fun.

Penelope looked at Dave, searching for what was appropriate to say but the Italian just winked. Penelope cleared her throat and remembering her bags, she pulled them up on the seat beside her.

"I got you some things," she said hurriedly and she pulled the first bag up into her lap.

Spencer scowled at it, confused by what she had said. "For me?" he asked. Penelope stopped rummaging and smiled back at Spencer.

"Yea. Just for you."

Spencer leaned back against Dave's legs. "Why?" he whispered.

Penelope faltered, her hand still in the bag. "Well... um... I-"

"Because we all think you deserve it," Dave said and he put his arms around Spencer's middle, hugging the nervous boy. "Remember when Ashley gave you Gary? It was because she loved you. We all want to do the same."

Spencer's eyes rose to Penelope again who had a soft look on her own face. She started to pull out something from the bag. "He's right," she said, pulling out something big and soft. "And I _love_ to spoil you boys."

Dave laughed. "Yea, you should see what she's given Jack before," he said, shaking his head when he remembered Jack's last birthday.

"It's my hobby. Here, this is for you." Penelope held out the thing from the bag and Spencer stepped forward to get a better look. His eyebrows rose at the soft toy in Penelope's plump fingers.

It was a bright green dragon, with dark green spikes running down its back and tail. Amongst the soft green fur were a set of beady black eyes and a stitched smile. Spencer stared at it, his eyes wide with wonder.

Penelope waved it in front of him. "It's for you, sweetie."

Spencer took another step forward and slowly accepted the toy. He was shocked that it felt as soft as it looked. He turned it around so the face was looking back at him and he matched the bright smile on the dragon's face. He looked up, his eyes a little damp. "Thank you," he whispered. Penelope beamed back and dug into another bag.

"Now, Spencer, this is really important," she said. Spencer pulled his dragon to his side and nodded sincerely.

"What I'm about to show you is the single best TV show to ever grace this earth," Penelope added seriously, and Spencer gave another serious nod while Penelope pulled out a thin box.

Rossi rolled his eyes when he saw the DVD set she pulled out.

Spencer got up on his tip-toes excitedly. Aaron and Jack has lots of those things... they called them movies. Jack's favourite was the Lego Movie. "Is that the Lego movie? Me and Jack like that," Spencer said but Penelope was shaking her head and turning the DVD upright.

"Oh no, my sweetness, this is Doctor Who: the best TV show ever."

"I have to disagree, Garcia, I can name many better TV-"

"No!" Penelope cried, holding her finger up to Dave. "Don't speak against it!"

Spencer blinked at Penelope and glanced back at Dave who was laughing.

"Doctor... who?" he mumbled and Dave snorted again, only making Penelope glare more fiercely at him.

"Spencer, my lovely little angel, you have so much to learn." Penelope grabbed a smaller bag and handed it to him. "When you watch it you'll know exactly what that is."

Spencer pulled out a blue police box and he placed his dragon on the ground to investigate the toy.

"That's the tardis," Penelope said, her voice full of excitement. Spencer took a seat on the carpet and put the box between his legs. He looked up at Dave.

"What's it do?"

Dave just shrugged, smirking at the affronted look on Penelope's face.

"Right," she said, opening the DVD and taking out one of the disks.

"We are watching the first episode-"

"No, please-"

"For Spencer," she said with a sharp look at Dave who quickly conceded. She looked down at Spencer with a smile. "Get ready to witness the greatest man alive."

* * *

It turned out that Spencer was destined to be a Doctor Who fan. By the time the episode had finished, Spencer was sat beside Penelope on the couch, leaning into her. He pressed down on his crossed legs as the episode ended and when the credits rolled he looked confused.

"Where's the rest?" he asked. He looked up at Penelope with an imploring gaze.

Penelope stared at him for a moment, her face slowly breaking into a smile. She lifted her head, turning her smug grin on Dave. He had his arms crossed and he looked bored. He raised an eyebrow.

"I never said he _wouldn't_ like it."

"But you didn't want him to," Garcia shot back and Dave shook his head.

"Because now I have to watch the rest with him," he hissed, standing up and heading to the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"Yes please."

Spencer watched Dave go but he didn't have time to contemplate the loss of his presence. Penelope had pulled a giant lolly-pop from her bag. Spencer had seen that type of candy in things Jack watched, and it always looked delicious.

Spencer licked his lips and Penelope put the candy into Spencer's hand, glancing back to make sure Dave hadn't seen her. She didn't understand why JJ, Aaron, and Dave hated giving their kids candy, sure they went a bit wild, but they were kids after all.

"How about we put on the next episode? And you can keep asking me questions, I am a super fan after all." She winked and then pointed to the lolly still frozen in Spencer's gaze. "That's all for you too," she whispered.

Spencer tore his focus from the lolly and he gazed at Penelope in awe. Suddenly, and to Penelope's surprise, Spencer got up on his knees and wrapped his arms around her.

Penelope was so shocked that she just sat there with Spencer's thin arms squeezed around her.

"Thank you," Spencer said into her dress where he'd pressed his face. Penelope relaxed and felt her heart swell. She pulled Spencer closer and hugged him back.

"You," she whispered. "Are very welcome."

Spencer breathed in the flowery smell clinging to Penelope. Everything about her overwhelmingly reminded him of his sister.

* * *

Spencer was much more confident when he met the final members of the team. He was almost as rambunctious as Jack at home. It wasn't uncommon for Dave or Aaron to find him running around the house, usually after Jack.

Even when Dave went back to work, Spencer didn't fall back from the progress they'd made. He learned their routine and waited for Dave at 5.30 each evening, bombarding the older man with a hug when he walked through the door, before he could even take his shoes off. He was still struggling with going out in public or with other people but it was a minuscule blip in the progress he'd already made.

Aaron took Spencer into work after Dave had been back a week. It was there he met Emily and Derek, properly this time, rather than on the other side of the basement door.

Aaron held Spencer's hand as the boy took big steps up to the second level of the bullpen. Arron watched him and smiled as Spencer stuck his tongue out in concentration, tackling the steps like a champ. They passed Rossi's office and Spencer craned his neck, squinting at the sign. "Does that have Papa's name on it?" he asked. Aaron's heart fluttered a little. He and Dave were still trying to get used to hearing Spencer call them papa and daddy. It was a big source of pride for both of them.

Aaron nodded with a smile directed down at Spencer. "It is, great memory, buddy."

Spencer blushed and hurried along after Aaron.

They stepped into the conference room where there was a happy chatter around the table. Dave turned first and broke into a huge grin when he saw Spencer.

"Hey, kiddo!" he said, leaning down and opening his arms. Spencer grinned and ran toward him, happy to be picked up.

"Is this the famous Spencer?" Emily asked, feigning shock. Spencer turned in Dave's grip and smiled shyly at Emily.

He glanced at Morgan nervously but seeing Morgan smile, Spencer's shoulders slumped and he smiled again.

"You remember us, pretty boy?" Morgan asked. Spencer frowned at the funny nickname, reaching self consciously for his hair and wrapping his finger in a curl. He gave a slow nod in response to Morgan's question.

He remembered them when he'd first arrived. Morgan was the one who had said he was five which was wrong, although Spencer didn't mind being thought as older than he was. Spencer shook his head as another memory of them surfaced. He remembered the light flooding into the tiny basement closet and seeing both their faces on the other side.

"And he remembers me," Garcia said, pulling Spencer's attention away from his memories. "Because I'm his favourite auntie," she added smugly.

Emily snorted. "That's because you bribed your way there," she said and she turned to Spencer with a smile. "What did auntie Pen give you when she first saw you?"

Spencer didn't have to think long. "She got me a huge lolly-pop, my dragon, and she gave me a doctor who dvd and the tardis," Spencer said with a thoughtfully expression and Emily smirked at Garcia, mouthing something along the lines of 'busted.'

"I love to spoil them," Garcia said quietly.

"That's true. Half of my boys' clothes are from you," JJ said.

Spencer looked back at Aaron nervously, pushing away from Dave a little. "Hey," Dave whispered. "It's okay. Come here." He lifted Spencer up into his lap so he had a better view. Spencer wrapped his hand around Dave's wrist, looking around the table before his eyes fell on a familiar face. He smiled at JJ.

"Hi, sweetie," JJ said and she smiled back at Spencer. "Michael and Henry want to see you and Jack again."

"Really?" Spencer asked, leaning in toward the table. It was still hard to believe that people actually wanted to see him.

JJ smiled sadly. She hated that Spencer needed confirmation that he was loved despite it being so blatantly obvious. "We can go to the park if you'd like."

"Oh, count me in too!" said Garcia and she winked at Spencer. "I'll get you boys an ice cream."

"Bribery!" Emily yelled and she pointed accusingly at Garcia. "Me and JJ need a chance to catch up with you."

Garcia waved them off, her cheeks red. "It's only ice cream."

Spencer was frowning hard, wracking his brain for what ice cream could be. His old daddy never mentioned it... nor did Ashley. Aaron, having noticed his struggle, said, "what's wrong, buddy?"

"Um..." Spencer glanced up, realising they were all watching him. "What's ice cream?" he mumbled.

The table was quiet, but only for a moment. Morgan and JJ were the first to burst into speech.

"What's... what's ice cream!? He hasn't had ice cream!"

"Hasn't he had any!?"

Aaron looked just as shocked and he exchanged a glance with Dave, both feeling guilty for not introducing Spencer to ice cream. Spencer shrunk back into Dave's lap. He wasn't sure what he'd said wrong.

"This is... its..." Emily started, looking for the right words.

Morgan cut her off, "it's an injustice," he said and he rolled his chair closer to Spencer's. "You, pretty boy," he said and he pointed at Spencer who was looking around in panic. "And me are going to get ice cream. I promise you it is the best thing you'll ever try."

"Iced cream?" Spencer said in a questioning tone. He scrunched up his nose. It sounded plain, like eating ice, something he hadn't tried either, but he knew what water tasted like so ice must just be a cold version of water.

"That's it," Morgan grunted and without warning he scooped Spencer from Dave's lap. Dave started to argue against the action but Spencer didn't seem to mind. "I'm getting this deprived child an ice cream," he stated. "If any of you want one you have to come too, but I will not have Spencer wait any longer to try the greatest creation in the world!"

Spencer stared at Morgan and the man's admirable determination. He grabbed onto Derek's shirt, uncaring that he barely knew the man. Aaron followed Morgan quickly as he stomped from the room, heading straight for his desk where he had his keys and wallet.

"You are going to love this place, kid. They do double chocolate brownie. Man, it's good." Morgan smiled at Spencer, knowing full well he was about to change the kids perception of food. He was, however, completely unaware that he had already started changing Spencer's life from the moment he picked him up.

And that was how Derek Morgan became one of Spencer's best friends.

* * *

**I wish I could write more on each of these meetings but I just couldn't think. I hope you guys enjoyed it though. I'm pretty sure I haven't mentioned Spencer having ice cream since coming to live with Dave and Aaron. If I have, let me know and I'll be sure to alter it. **

**Please review, let me know what you thought. **

**Stay safe and see you soon for the last chapter.**


	22. Chapter Twenty

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters)**

**This is kind of the final chapter... I want to continue but I have a problem where I don't know when to stop writing a story, so this is technically the finale, however, when I get things more organised amongst my stories I might return for a second part of this story.**

**The second part of the story is a maybe, let me know if you guys want to read more of this little family.**

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**_Eight Months Later_**

"Okay, kiddo, sit still. Straighter. This is very important, I need your full attention."

Dave lowered his glasses and looked over them, pointing his pen at the boy in the chair opposite him.

Spencer covered his mouth and giggled, squaring his shoulders and trying to look serious against his dad's feigned sternness.

Dave gave him a look, an eyebrow raised but he retracted his pen, pressing it to the paper. "Understand, kiddo!"

Spencer nodded, pulling his hands from his mouth and forcing his lips into a straight line. "Yes, papa."

Dave pushed his glasses back up. "Alright, because I need your help as second-to-the-head-party-planner."

Aaron, who was walking past the kitchen with wrapping paper under his arm and tape in his hand, glanced their way with a smirk.

"I thought I was your second," he said, causing both Dave and Spencer to turn toward his voice. Dave smiled sheepishly.

"Well, technically you are but it's the kid's birthday so..."

"I see, you're pushing me out. I'm just going to have to eat that birthday cake on my own!" Aaron raised his chin, putting on a petulant expression.

"No! Not the cake!"

Aaron paused, peeking his head back around the door frame.

"Alright, we can share," he said before hurrying away. If he wasn't careful he wasn't going to be able to wrap Spencer's presents in the time Dave was keeping him distracted.

Dave turned back to Spencer, clearing his throat. "Sorry about him," he said, his tone professional. "Okay, so I'm going to go over the party plans, I need you to check them for me."

Spencer nodded, clasping his hands on the table.

"So, first we have breakfast."

"Lucky Charms," Spencer corrected.

Dave made a quick adjustment to his totally unneeded checklist. "Lucky Charms for breakfast," he ammended.

"Check," said Spencer.

"Presents from me, daddy, and Jack."

Spencer beamed across the table and mumbled a jittery "check."

Dave grinned. "Then the team will come here and we'll do presents. Then we'll need to leave for the petting zoo." Dave raised his eyes to see the wondrous expression on Spencer's face.

"Um... check."

"Then, we come home and have party food."

"Check! Me and daddy made cookies a-and cupcakes."

"And sausage rolls," Dave added.

Spencer shook his head. "No, daddy bought frozen ones."

"No!? I have been tricked!" Dave said with a gasp, clutching a hand to his chest and making Spencer laugh.

"Okay, after that bombshell, then we'll go on that walk you were talking about."

"With Mudgie, check," Spencer said, nodding quite seriously.

"We're gonna need some coffee for this," Dave muttered, looking down his list. "And finally, we'll watch the new doctor who episode and then go to bed."

Dave ticked off the list before pulling off his glasses. "Which is where you're going now."

"Wait," Spencer said, grabbing for Dave's list. "What about the cake?"

Dave raised his eyebrows grabbing the list back.

"Sorry, kiddo, you're right. We'll have it at lunch."

Spencer nodded seriously. Then he bit his lip, pulling the list toward him. "Um..." he pointed at the word 'presents' and frowned up at Dave.

"Presents?"

"From who?"

Dave paused, looking at the scowling boy across from him. "Well... from your aunts and uncles of course."

"They're getting me presents?"

Dave sighed and stood up from his chair. He walked around to Spencer's side and gestured for Spencer to raise his arms. Once he had the small boy in his own arms he ruffled his hair.

"You know you're loved, right Spencer?" he asked, his finger curling under Spencer's chin to make the boy look up at him.

Spencer hesitated, his eyes not quite able to hold Dave's stare, although he was getting better at it. "Yea," he said uncertainly.

"You really are, Spencer. And that means everyone in this family cares about you. It's normal to have lots of presents. There's nothing to worry about."

Spencer rested his head on Dave's chest, his fingers gripping his night shirt.

Dave started walking to Spencer's room, smiling briefly at a rapidly wrapping Aaron on his way past their bedroom. "Just remember, kiddo, tomorrow is all about you."

* * *

Dave went to sleep that night with a grin. They'd come so far since they'd first taken Spencer in. They had him toilet trained within the first two months, although they had the occasional times where Spencer shuffled out of his room in wet pyjamas, tears streaming down his face while he stuttered out that he'd had an accident, it was still such an improvement from the boy not even knowing how to use the toilet.

Jack and Spencer were best friends, they had yet to fall out, although it did get a little tense a month before Jack's birthday when Jack refused to share his legos, but they quickly resolved that.

Dave hadn't told Spencer the whole story regarding his father and his involvement in Diana and Kim's deaths. After a long discussion, both Dave and Aaron decided to tell Spencer when he was older. The boy thought his mother's death was an accident, the idea of his father forcing Diana to take an overdose would only scar the boy more. They promised themselves to explain the entire case to Spencer when he reached a more mature age.

Dave sighed, pushing William Reid far from his mind. Spencer, Jack, and Aaron were all he needed to worry about now.

* * *

Jack was the first up. He lay in bed for a minute before remembering what day it was and he quickly jumped up from the covers, scampering from his room to the kitchen. Despite knowing the day was about Spencer, Jack was still just as excited. Birthdays meant cake and a party. Birthdays were never very exciting when his parents divorced, his mum didn't like to celebrate her birthday, sometimes Aunt Jess would take her shopping but that was boring for young boy. And his dad worked for most of Jack's and his birthdays. But since his dad had remarried and they'd fostered Spencer, birthdays were so much better.

Jack grabbed a chair from the kitchen table and dragged in to the counter under the cereal cabinet. With his tongue poking out to the side, Jack scaled the chair, pulling himself up onto the counter. He pulled open the cabinet to reveal several bright boxes of cereal. Jack narrowed his eyes along the line before stopping on a red box and grinning. "Ah hah!" he cried, grabbing the edge of the box and giving it a tug. He caught it before it could fall to the floor and he quickly hopped back down, leaving the chair where it was.

Jack marched to the table with the lucky charms box clutched to his chest like treasure.

"Jack?"

Jack turned around after placing the cereal on the table and saw his dad in the door way. He was still in his pyjamas and his eyes were squinting from the sunlight beaming through the windows.

"What're you doing?" Aaron asked, stifling a yawn as he reached across the counter for a mug.

Jack carried on what he had been doing, heading to the fridge for milk. "I'm getting breakfast ready," he said, heaving the milk onto the table and turning back into for bowls. Aaron flicked on the kettle and turned to his older son.

"I see. You even got the lucky charms." Aaron raised an eyebrow and Jack turned suddenly, opening his mouth to argue.

"It's the weekend, dad! A-and it's Spencer's birthday!"

Aaron chuckled, spooning coffee into two mugs. He waved off Jack before the boy could start talking again. "I'm teasing," he said.

Jack stuck his tongue out to his father and turned back as he dropped his and Spencer's bowls on the table. "I'm gonna get Spencer," he said. His brother had slept for long enough, or at least that was Jack's opinion.

Aaron nodded, heading to the table to get the milk.

By the time his coffees were finished Spencer and Jack were back. The former looked tired still, rubbing at his eyes as Jack guided him to the table.

Jack helped Spencer up into his chair and ran around to his seat. "Look," he said, holding the box of lucky charms up triumphantly.

Spencer's eyes opened a little wider and he smiled and stuck his thumb up.

Jack grabbed the bowls and started to pour the cereal into Spencer's. Aaron shook his head when the lucky charms started to overflow.

"That's enough. I know it's a weekend and Spencer's birthday but you need to remember portion control, Jack," he said, raising both eyebrows at Jack who had rolled his eyes.

"Yes, dad."

Jack grinned again and passed the full bowl to Spencer who picked out some marshmallows and popped them in his mouth while Jack poured his own bowl.

Aaron grabbed the cereal box from Jack when his bow started to overflow and he put them away.

He smiled at the two feasting boys, Jack chattering about all sorts while Spencer munched and listened happily. Aaron leaned close to Spencer and kissed his cheek. Spencer smiled up at him, his spoon clutched in his fist.

"Happy Birthday, buddy," he said, ruffling Spencer's hair as he went back for his coffee.

* * *

Dave was roused from his sleep half an hour later and he had to warm his coffee in the microwave while Jack bounced around the living room begging for Spencer to be allowed to open his presents.

"Five minutes," mumbled Dave behind his coffee mug.

Aaron watched him behind his own second mug of coffee and he chuckled to himself. Dave looked at him sharply, slurping up his coffee.

"You're lucky Strauss gave you the weekend," Aaron said. He started toward the living room where Jack was trying to tempt Spencer into pulling the edge of one of the wrapped presents. "Boys," Aaron said as he stepped past them to the couch. He turned back to Dave while Jack huffed. "And tomorrow you can sleep all morning."

Dave sighed loudly as he lowered himself onto the couch.

"He's already slept all morning!" Jack said with a laugh and Dave just narrowed his eyes at him.

Spencer was looking sweet as normal, although his eyes were straying mischievously to the presents. Dave watched him quietly before asking, "is it someone's birthday?"

Spencer's head flicked up and away from the gifts and he grinned toothily and pointed to himself. "It's mine," he mumbled as Dave took one more big gulp of coffee.

"Right you are!" he said. He heaved himself upright and put his coffee on the table. "Do you want some presents?"

Spencer glanced at the beautifully wrapped packages. Jack was also watching the presents. "Can I help him?" he mumbled, his eyes gazing hungrily at the gifts.

"Let Spencer do it, Jack," Aaron said. This was potentially Spencer's first proper birthday since any previous ones he had were eclipsed by William Reid's selfishness and greed.

"He can help," Spencer mumbled.

"Alright, lets see. Those are from your daddy and I," Dave said, pointing to a pile of presents all wrapped in stripy blue, green, and yellow paper. Spencer crawled forward on his knees, recached out and patted one of the smaller ones.

"This one?"

"All of them, kiddo. All the stripy ones are from us. All for you."

Spencer gaped back at Aaron and Dave. Surely not all of them were for him? It was too many!

"This one's from me," Jack said, pushing a big box with sparkly orange wrapping paper on it and a badly placed white bow. Spencer's gaze fell away from his fathers and landed on the present from Jack. He turned back to look at the presents from Aaron and Dave and he shook his head, his eyes turning imploringly on Dave.

"That's too much," he whispered.

"Huh?" Jack frowned at the presents.

"Too much," Spencer mumbled again, shaking his head as tears came to his eyes. He crawled to Dave and grasped his knee.

"It's not, Spencer. This is normal."

Spencer shook his head, pulling his lip between his teeth to stop crying. "I don't deserve all this," he said and Dave couldn't stand it anymore. He reached down and grabbed Spencer under his arms, pulling him up into his lap.

"You deserve all of that and more," he said, cradling Spencer to him. "We love you so much, Spencer. And when it's a special day, like your birthday, we get you lots of presents, okay."

Spencer stared up at Dave, still confused. "B-but-"

"There's no buts, buddy," Aaron said, leaning close to push Spencer's bed hair away from his face. "Today is your day, remember?"

Spencer pulled in a deep breath and nodded.

"Remember our plans?"

"Yea."

"What was first?"

Spencer calmed down and sat straighter in Dave's lap. "Lucky charms for breakfast."

"Then?"

Spencer blinked with realisation. "Presents?"

"Exactly," Aaron said and he reached out and patted Spencer cheek. "Now go and open some presents."

Dave helped Spencer off the couch and onto the floor and the boy crawled back toward the presents shyly. Jack pushed his present forward and smacked the bow.

"Open this first, Spence."

"Alright," Spencer mumbled and pulled the box toward him. He looked back at Jack with a soft smile. "Thanks, Jack."

Jack blushed and got onto his knees to get a good view of Spencer opening the present.

Spencer unwrapped the box carefully and pulled out a set of walkie-talkies which Jack took from him quickly.

"Look, you have one, and I have the other and we can talk to each other," Jack said, taking one and giving it to Spencer. "It's gonna be so fun."

Spencer took the device and smiled as he moved it around his palms. "Cool. Thanks," he mumbled. Jack grinned and pulled Spencer into a hug.

"He picked that himself," Dave added with a proud smile and Jack blushed. Aaron smiled at Jack too as the boys started to set up the devices.

They gave up when they needed batteries and Jack promised they'd do it later after Spencer's other presents. Spencer gave the small pile an apprehensive look before, encouraged my the identical grins on his fathers' faces, he dove in.

Jack was eager to help and they had them all unwrapped in minutes. Spencer was in awe of all his goodies. Jack had already grabbed his Nintendo switch to compare it with Spencer's. most of the presents had been games to go with the device as well three new stuffed animals and a pillow.

Aaron knew they'd spoiled Spencer more than needed but he really did deserve it, and they certainly had the money to spoil him.

* * *

JJ was first to arrive with her boys who forced Spencer to open his present. They then asked to take a go on the bow and arrow set they'd gotten him.

It wasn't long before Emily arrived and then Garcia.

"Oh no," Dave said when he looked out of the window.

"What is it?" Jack had jumped away from the rest of the boys and ran up to Dave's side. He grinned at what he saw. "Auntie Penny's here!"

Spencer got up and raced to the door. When it opened he realised why Dave was so dismayed. Penelope had several bags, their straps lining her arms like a washing line.

"Woah," Spencer mumbled, stepping aside so Penelope could walk in. Aaron hurried up to shut the door behind her and heoffered to take some of the bags.

"This is too much," he said, looking down at the bags handed to him. Penelope smiled and shook her head.

"It's really not. Those three bags are for Henry, Michael, and Jack."

"Awesome!" Henry said from where he was sat.

JJ shook her head. "You don't have to get all the boys a present on someone else's birthday, Pen."

"I do," Garcia said. She beamed down at Spencer then. "Happy Birthday, honey bun!" She leaned over and gave him a kiss on his cheek, it was a little awkward with all of the presents.

Michael took his bag from Hotch quickly and stuck his arm inside while Garcia got situated in the front room.

"Michael!"

Michael ignored his mother and pulled out a hoody. He made a face. "Clothes?" he mumbled. Aaron gave Jack and Henry their bags and they pulled out the same hoodies.

"Oh, wait a second!"

Penelope turfed our a bag the same as the other boys' bags and handed it to Spencer. "They match," she said.

"Thank you," Spencer said before he pulled out a small hoodie. There was the FBI logo embroidered on the front with his name under it. He turned it and on the back was a big colourful version of the FBI logo.

"Cool," Jack said, turning his hoodie back and forth. Henry had already got his on.

"Thanks, auntie pen!"

"Yea, thank you!"

Penelope blushed and smiled up at Aaron. "And that's why I do it," she said.

* * *

Morgan showed up ten minutes after Penelope and after Spencer had opened all his presents from her. She'd gotten him a lot of clothes, including a bear onesie she'd picked out when she, Aaron, and JJ had gone shopping. She also got him lots of Doctor Who merchandise and plenty of toys.

Morgan walked in quiet and cool, an unwrapped box in his hand.

Emily saw him first and she shook her head. "Would it have killed you to use wrapping paper?" she muttered.

Morgan looked down at the box and shrugged. Spencer saw him then and jumped to his feet and ran into Morgan's legs.

"Uncle Derek!" he cried. Morgan chuckled and reached down to ruffle Spencer's hair.

"Hey, pretty boy. Sorry I'm late," he said, looking to Dave and Aaron. Dave shrugged while Aaron rolled his eyes. "I didn't know what Spencer likes, so I just-"

"We'll have to do it when we get back," Aaron said, interrupting Derek. He stood up and looked down at his watch. "We have the petting zoo to ourselves at eleven. We need to leave now."

Morgan put the package down and rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed smile. "Sure, Emily, Penelope, you two are with me, right?"

The girls nodded, getting up. Dave ushered Jack and Spencer toward him. Spencer went to say bye to Mudgie first, and he and Jack grabbed a toy each for the ride before they went to the car.

* * *

They got to the petting zoo with three minutes to spare.

Spencer grabbed Jack's hand and ran to the fence outside the entrance where a horse was watching them.

"Neat," Jack said, reaching up and patting the horse's wet nose. Spencer got up on his tippy-toes but couldn't quite reach so Jack leaned down and lifted him. Spencer giggled when the horse's thick, wet tongue pressed to his palm.

"Boys, over here!"

Jack pulled Spencer back to the others. Dave was shaking the hand of an older woman in Wellies and dungarees. She smiled at the children and pointed toward the pens and small barns behind her.

"Who wants to see some animals?"

Henry stuck his arm in the air while the others just chanted "yes."

The woman smiled again, wider this time. "And who's the birthday boy?"

Aaron stepped aside and pulled Spencer forward. Spencer put his hand up nervously but the woman continued to grin.

"Awesome. So you must be Spencer. I'm Anne, I'll be your guide today. Follow me." Anne straightened and started to march across to the horses.

"You two have already met Horace," Anne said, patting the small horse that Jack and Spencer had already seen. She pointed further across the pen where a white horse was trotting over. "That's Lavender."

Michael pushed passed Henry and hopped on one foot to see the new horse.

"Are they boyfriend and girlfriend?" Henry asked and Anne chuckled.

"Sort of."

"D-do they have foals?" Spencer asked, staring in awe at Lavender as she pushed her nose under Anne's arms.

Anne raised her eyebrows at Spencer as she patted Lavender. "Not yet, but they're still young."

Spencer nodded, smiling up at Horace.

"Anyone want to feed them?"

"No thanks," Emily said, looking at Horace's dirty teeth as he whinnied at Lavender.

"Yea!" Jack and Henry said, hurrying to Anne's side. Spencer followed timidly, holding his hand flat like Jack and Henry.

"I'll give you a piece of carrot each," Anne said, placing a slither of orange in each of their palms. "Keep your hands flat. It might tickle but you need to keep your fingers flat, like this. Okay." Anne made the same position with her hand. She glanced at Spencer who was struggling to see over the fence. She looked to Dave who was watching the boys with a smile.

"Little help, dad," she said, pointing to Spencer who was straining his neck.

Dave laughed and unfolded his arms. Spencer jolted when Dave's arms went around him but he realised it was his father and that he was helping him.

"Here, kiddo." Dave held Spencer at just the right height for Lavender to reach them. Spencer held his hand out very flat and he offered the carrot to Lavender. The horse chuffed and pulled the carrot away with her tongue. Spencer giggled, raising his hand to show Dave and the others.

"Yuck," Dave said with a laugh. Spencer beamed and reached toward Lavender, forcing Dave forward. He pet the horse's mane and her ears flicked around, her eyes half-closed in contentment.

Anne took them to the alpacas next. The boys were screaming with laughter when one took an interest in Morgan and started to follow him along with the fence.

"Hey!" Morgan cried when his stalking alpaca lunged at him, grabbing the fabric of his jumper. When he pulled away Spencer was nearly on the floor with laughter and he moved swiftly and grabbed the boy.

"That wasn't funny," he said, dangling Spencer upside down while the boy giggled and laughed. "You wait, kid. I'm gonna get you back."

"No way!" Spencer said breathlessly when Morgan righted him from upside down. He gripped Morgan as he came down from his giggles. They soon started up again when Henry pointed out that the alpaca who was still watching Morgan, his legs shaking in anticipation.

* * *

They were then shown the pigs and the goats next. Jack decided he wanted a goat by which point Aaron decided it was time to move on.

They saw chickens and other birds almost as colourful as Penelope.

They were taken into a barn for the final part of the zoo/farm where they were shown rabbits, guinea pigs, and chicks. Aaron, Penelope, and JJ pulled their phones out to capture all four boys with the animals in their lap. Dave looked totally at home with Claudia the white and ginger guinea pig, as did Spencer with his small fluffy rabbit.

* * *

By the time they got home Aaron had heard enough about getting a guinea pig that he was ready to smack Dave who was the ringleader in the debate against Aaron.

"Did you not see her?" Dave asked as he stepped out of the car and opened Spencer's door. "She was so sweet."

"I saw her. We are not having one. We have a dog."

"We _only_ have a dog," Jack said. "We need another pet. We could get one each, one for me, Spencer, and Papa."

Aaron scoffed, taking Spencer's hand from Dave. "Who said your papa can have one," he said with a smirk and he glanced at Dave who looked affronted.

Jack jumped up excitedly. "Does that mean we get one?!"

"Stop. Come on, let's go eat."

Jack sighed but followed after Aaron and Spencer as the rest of the teams' cars arrived.

* * *

The boys were more interested in the new toys than the food, although Aaron made his boys take a plate to the front room while they played. Spencer opened his gift from Morgan which was a baseball bat and glove and the promise from Derek to teach him. Spencer thanked him nervously, eying the bat with slight hesitation. Morgan just laughed and pulled him into a hug. Spencer felt better when Morgan said it was only for fun and that he'd be great.

They forced the boys into the dining room for birthday cake. Dave sat Spencer at the head of the table, where he sat, with the help of three pillows, at the centre of the team.

He was blushing when Aaron walked in with a cake, five candles stuck in it.

Spencer covered his mouth when they started to sing happy birthday and he looked between his fathers, his hands covering his smile.

"Blow them out," Jack whispered when they'd finished singing and the cake was in front of Spencer. Spencer glanced at him with a grin before taking a deep breath and blowing out two of the candles. It took another breath to finish them off but the team were already clapping and cheering while Spencer shrunk into his seat, his cheeks growing hotter with embarrassment.

They all ate cake and talked cheerily about the rest of the weekend.

The team left when Rossi went to get Mudgie's leach. Their walk was a happy one. The boys loved walks and by the time they got home, they each had a stick they were using as swords against each other, and occasionally against Mudgie who kept trying to steal them.

* * *

They got back and Jack grabbed Spencer's hand and tugged him into the front room where the floor was still littered in presents.

Jack went straight to one of the boxes of Lego, convincing Spencer to open it. Spencer nodded but reached for the Doctor Who figurines instead, staring intently through the plastic packaging.

Aaron held onto the door frame and watched the two play with a smile on his face. He crossed his arms and leaned against the threshold when Dave came to his side and put a hand on his shoulder. Aaron turned his head and smiled, leaning forward to accept Dave's quick kiss.

"It went well," he whispered, glancing back at the boys. Jack was now helping Spencer get the figurines out of the packet.

Dave didn't reply and Aaron glanced back again. Dave was looking down at something he was holding and Aaron looked down too. He saw the box they'd delicately wrapped the previous week. When he looked back up Dave was staring back at him, his eyes already growing a little wet.

"Should we?" he mumbled, holding the box forward. They both looked at the boys and Aaron gave a slow nod and took the box.

"Spencer?"

Both boys turned around, three of the Doctors still waiting to be saved from their plastic prison.

"Yea?"

Aaron held out the box for Spencer who frowned back at it.

Dave chuckled and took the box, placing it straight into Spencer's lap and he nodded. "It's yours," he said but Spencer was still frowning in confusion.

"But... I... you already gave me presents," he said and he bit his lip as he looked down at the box, not sure whether they'd made a mistake. He couldn't be allowed this many gifts.

"And this is just something extra," said Aaron, nodding eagerly down at the box. "It's not really a gift as such it's... we thought it would be nice for you to open it today."

Spencer slowly pulled the ribbon away from the box and popped the lid open. Rossi took the lid from him quickly, glancing across at Aaron with a wide grin.

Spencer stared at the white envelope and he carefully pulled it out of the box, as if the paper would disintegrate under his finger tips. Spencer looked up to see Aaron and Dave nodding for him to open it.

Spencer sucked in a breath and gently pulled open the envelope. There was thick paper inside and Spencer pulled it out.

"Here," Aaron whispered, reaching out to take the envelope. He stepped away again as Spencer looked down at the paper in his hand. It looked like a certificate. He saw his name... and Dave and Aaron's and... Spencer stopped, his eyes finding the all important words on the paper. His heart was practically in his throat as he read and reread those words.

_Certificate of Adoption._

Spencer stared at the brilliant font, tracing his little fingers over it. He managed to blink and a tear trickled down his cheek.

Dave got down onto his knees and reached forward to touch Spencer. The boy looked up slowly, tears in both his eyes.

"Really?" he whispered.

Dave wiped at his eye quickly and he smiled and nodded. "Really. We want you to be our son."

Spencer looked to Aaron who was also smiling and not trying to hide his own tears. He had his arm around Jack who seemed to be in on it since he was grinning.

"We can be officially brothers," Jack said. "Right, dad?"

"Yes," said Aaron. "Not that you two aren't already. This just makes it a little more official."

Spencer looked down at the certificate, unable to stop smiling. His new name was written under the words 'Certificate of Adoption.' _Spencer Rossi-Hotchner. _

Spencer's fingers curled around the paper and he pulled it up to his chest, holding it close to his heart.

He'd found a home.

* * *

**Well this was an emotional chapter. I toyed with the last scene a lot, I just wanted it to be right. I hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews.**

**If you liked this story, check out some of my other ones. I'm also working on some new ones.**

**Stay safe.**


End file.
